


【斑樱】贰拾伍

by YBC



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 92,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YBC/pseuds/YBC
Summary: 四战后樱因缘际会回到战国年代，与斑相识的故事。
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

“你信命吗？”

“一开始我是信的，后来我的朋友告诉我不要信命；但现在看来，还是要信。”

“你自己信不信？”

“……算信吧。你说。”

“你活不过二十五岁。”

“这样，么。”

“你怕吗？”

“不怕。”

“难过吗？”

“难过。”

春野樱今年二十岁，然后刚才那个老和尚神神叨叨地跟她说，她活不过二十五岁。

五年可不是一段很长的时间。

她坐在旅店的榻榻米上，收拾着带出来的用具。出来做任务的时候她带的东西并不多，不过几分钟就收拾完了。将最后一样东西收进背包，拉上拉链。

手不知道怎么的就停滞了。

她看着自己细长偏白的手指，愣了一会儿神。

忍者，是朝不保夕的命。可能是他们存在的时间太长了，形成了自己的体系和保护机制。从三代目那时候开始，还有了“不要让小孩子上战场”这种思想。

他们都已经忘记了忍者，本来是缩在黑暗中，汲汲于生，汲汲于死的一群人。

不过这对所有人来说都一样吧。她将自己的手掌细细地看了一遍。这双手，杀过人，也救过人，不过相同的是都常年浸泡在鲜血中。

看来无论救过多少人，都无法抵消杀孽，不管真的假的，她听到了自己还可能早死。

她顺势躺在榻榻米上，手腕压住额头。

她当然是曾经相信命运的，那些跟宇智波佐助的相性测试，做的时候总是让她紧张无比，生怕算出什么不吉的东西。

后来啊……跟漩涡鸣人在一起呆久了，她开始觉得也许所谓命运是能够被打破的，什么注定的吊车尾，被所有人都蔑视的存在都能够脱颖而出，还有什么不可能？

可是随后又发生了很多事情。宁次为保护宗家嫡女而死，鹿久大叔他们牺牲……很多很多人，连反抗的机会都没有就死去了，这不也是命运吗。就连鸣人，他也是四代目火影的儿子。

所以她渐渐地又开始有点相信那玄之又玄的轮回。一辈子太短，没有实现的事情她希望总有一世能实现，比如说，希望宁次能在某一世自由自在，自来也大人能在某一世将豪言物语传到子子孙孙。

二十五啊……

春野樱并没有非常相信这个预言或者说凶兆一样的话，但是她难得地开始考虑这个可笑的事情。

如果她只能活到二十五岁，她还应该做些什么？

嗯……？

窗外的天空上盘旋着一只鹰，非常眼熟。她站了起来走到窗边伸出胳膊。

雄鹰盘旋飞低，收缩着翅膀落到她的小臂上。

“近来如何？”

简单的一行字映入眼帘，纸不是什么好纸，黄黄的卷着毛边，黑色的字迹也有些晕开了。

是宇智波佐助的来信。

他这人也是有意思。

春野樱把加尔达放到窗框上，走进室内。当初给她额头上来了一记，她确实心头一颤，但然后呢？

短短一秒的接触，让她脑补到哪里合适啊。

托着脑袋想了很久，不知怎么的，总想到和尚说的那个“二十五”，像催命的绳圈一样在她面前荡来荡去，就想让她一伸脖子，走个干净。

得了。春野樱不屑地笑了一声，也不知道不屑的是谁，加尔达听她笑声不喜，不安地用爪子挠了挠木头。

“佐助君……”她一边写一边自言自语。然而一个称呼写完，就不知道该写什么了。

青山不改，绿水长流，据说她还有五年好活。

她手中的墨管顿了顿，滴了一滴墨水下来，掉在纸上晕成一团，黑黢黢的。

她一把扯下纸揉成一团，重新扯开一张，这次倒是没怎么犹豫。

“见一面吧。”称呼都没了。

宇智波佐助进入茶馆的时候，几乎一瞬间就看到了春野樱在窗边的座位上朝他挥手。

他走过去坐下来，春野樱笑眯眯地看着他，“佐助君有段日子不见了呀。”

两年十个月。他在心里默默地补充。但是嘴上只是淡淡地说：“嗯。”

春野樱也没有失落，她招呼着宇智波佐助坐下，点了一壶茶和一盘点心。他低头看了看小二端上来的东西。她倒是比以往懂了他很多，不再逼他吃甜得难以入喉的东西，托盘的另一半放着咸味的串子。

苦涩的茶水慢慢从舌头上漫开，专门体会苦味的那一块被反复刺激，勾得他情不自禁地瞥了一眼她手上的团子。

咸味的东西，压不住苦味的。

她却好像没有知觉一样，一口一个，把这路边宰客的店小的可怜的团子吃进了肚子。然后不是很在意地用食指擦了一下嘴唇。

他忽然想起她以前在他面前吃东西，总是很小心翼翼的样子，连嘴都不会张太大，更别提在嘴唇上留食物残渣什么的了。

但她现在这样爽利的样子，他也觉得……很可爱。

“佐助君啊。”她忽然用手撑住下巴，看向竹棍支起的茅草窗外面。

“……嗯？”他顿了一秒才应道。那一秒是被她因为侧头迎光而显得更加碧绿的眼睛扰乱了心神。

“如果我以后……我是说不在木叶了的话，你也要会和鸣人好好相处的吧？”

宇智波佐助心里一突，“你这是什么意思？”语声冰冷，毫不客气。

春野樱的眼睛闪烁了一下，扯开一个笑容，她摆了摆手，“我就随口一说啦。你看上次在终结谷，不是我吹，这世界上只有我能两只手同时进行不同人的医疗，要不然当时你们中间肯定有一个人会疼一阵。”

“你会先治疗谁？”宇智波佐助突然问了一句。

春野樱诧异地看向他，“什么？”

莫名其妙的问题，他都不知道自己为什么要这么问。但已经问出来了，说没什么不是他的风格。“随便问问，你会先治疗谁？”

春野樱看他脸色如常，于是也认真地想了想，“嗯……会先医疗鸣人吧，毕竟那时候我还在生你的气呢，佐助君。”她看着他毫不客气地说，但是他能看出来她的眼睛里带着狡黠的笑意。

于是他也只是无奈地勾了一下嘴角。

“你大概多久会回木叶？”春野樱笑了一会儿问道。

“就这几天。一起吗？”宇智波佐助问。

“嗯……不了，这几天我还有一个地方要走访。跟你一样，”她叹了口气，“机密任务。你先回去吧，过段时间我再回去。”

宇智波佐助看她意思坚决，也就没多说。只不过总觉得她对自己的态度和以前不一样了。

她不明白自己离村前的意思？

他想着，却没有说出来。

春野樱和宇智波佐助在村头分手，她拍了拍宇智波佐助的手臂，“佐助君，一切小心。”

他点了点头，“你也是。”

于是春野樱转身离开，他看着她的背影，不知怎么的，非常想说，不要走。

春野樱在密林里小心接近那座传说中的古城。据说那里有上古封印的忍术卷轴。这种任务本来应该多分配几个人的，但是本来木叶就没那么多人手参与这种莫须有的任务，加上只是调查而已，旗木卡卡西就叫她一个人来了。

随便看看，写个报告，工资照给。

银发的六代目是这么说的。

春野樱心里笑了一下，随后正色进入破败的城墙。

就在她踏入城墙的一瞬间，在她看不到的城市中间的祭坛光芒爆闪，她脑子一空，瞬间失去了意识。

冰凉的触感舔舐着脚踝，她感觉意识海一片混沌。

任务……

猛地睁大眼睛。

脚腕处的东西还在蠕动，她一个机灵，狠狠地甩开那个东西，机警地收回脚。

一条黑漆漆的蛇盘绕在不远处，慢慢昂起上身，冷冰冰的竖瞳审视着她。

春野樱不动声色地抽出身后的苦无，迅雷不及掩耳之势扔了出去。

黑蛇想避开，已经来不及了，嚓被钉在了地上，黑色的蛇身开始诡异地扭动。

她呼出一口气，抹了把汗坐回地上。

冰冷的触感又爬上了她的脖子。

“别动。”低沉的声音在她耳边响起，“你是谁？”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

对方不过说了一句话，春野樱却一下就感受到巨大的压力。是那种沉重的，被称之为杀气的东西，从背后的这个男人身上蔓延开来，压制在她的周围。

突然发难的话，她没有把握能有多少脱离他一击毙命的范围。

于是春野樱缓慢地将双手摊开，放到对方能看见的地方。“我没有恶意。”

脖子上的武器更加贴紧了一些。

“我问你是谁。”略有不耐的声音昭示着她的处境变得更加危险。

她脑子里作为忍者的本能已经权衡利弊得非常清楚。她知道这个男人绝对有辨别她是否说谎的能力，也一定会在发现她说谎的时候毫不犹豫地划开她的喉管，所以几乎瞬间就脱口而出：“我是木叶村的忍者，春野樱。”

男人手上的武器顿了一下，“木叶？没听说过的一族。”

一族？春野樱愣了一下。如今的忍界，还有人没听说过拥有两位忍界英雄的木叶吗。

不过大概是发现春野樱没有说谎，男人身上沉重宛如实质的杀气稍微收敛了一点。嚓嚓几声，她觉得身上一轻，挂在腰间的装备包已经被取了下来。

然后男人的手开始摸上她的腰。

她差点就不顾脖子上的利刃下意识地转过身给他一巴掌。

虽然以那手的力道和摸索方式来看，并不是想占她便宜，但是实际上他已经占她便宜了。

应该是带着手套。男人把她浑身上下摸得干干净净，厚实的地方还会捏几下确定没有藏匿别的东西。

她能听到身后人的呼吸平稳绵长，丝毫没有因为摸着一具女体而有任何心猿意马。毕竟受制于人，春野樱只好忍着对方毫不客气的“搜身”。

几分钟以后，对方搜查完毕，终于将利刃移开了她的脖子。长时间贴在她后背的身体离开，风吹到她背上，她突兀地觉得有点冷。

慢慢保持着无害的动作转过身，那个男人的样子逐渐映入眼帘。

黑色的长发，非常不服帖，但他显然也没有要打理的意思，就那样放任它披在身后，穿着是明显随时准备战斗的打扮，虽然看起来很……古老？

春野樱觉得他身上的战斗装自己好像在木叶的历史书上看到过。

对方不知道是不是觉得她没什么大威胁了，后撤几步，坐到她的腰包旁边，闭着眼睛开始调息。

这是被看不起了啊。

春野樱撇撇嘴，不过就刚才这个男人给她的压力来看，也绝对有看不起她的实力。所以她老老实实没有上去挑衅，而是也先坐了下来。

这会儿她才去看对方的脸。

越看越觉得……有点眼熟？真的，那个脸部轮廓，非常眼熟。

但是也确实想不起来是谁。

这人不知道是出了什么问题，一个人静静地坐在那里。春野樱不明白自己处在什么境况中，除了观察周围的环境以外也不敢随意走动。

很奇怪，这个人给她的压力。

过了一会儿，她发现他皱起了眉头。春野樱心里一动，小心地问，“我说你……是不是中毒了？”

坐着的那人眉毛微挑，张开一点眼睛看着她，只不过仍然不善。

春野樱摊了一下手，“我没有乘人之危的意思，只不过我是医生，我得说很多毒素你光靠查克拉抵御是不行的，甚至还会加速毒素入侵。要不要让我看看？”

虽然不知道是敌是友，但是至少可以从这个强者开始了解情况。

对方审视了她半晌，她尽量表现出轻松的状态，申明自己并没有伤害他的意思。

就像在博取某种猫科动物的信任一样。春野樱在心里想。收好自己的爪子之类可能伤害到他的东西，不然这类警惕到极致的生物可不会让任何东西靠近。

“好。”他终于低低说出了一个字。

春野樱松了一口气，走到他面前坐下。这么近距离看，他的脸看起来更眼熟了，尤其是还有一双非常深邃的黑色眼睛。

原来是！她惊了一下，突然明白了自己为什么觉得眼熟。有点像宇智波佐助啊。

不完全是外貌上，除了黑发黑眼这种标配，还有身上那种有点让人恼火的高人一等的气质。

她一边想着，一边将手放到他的手腕上，绿色的查克拉蜿蜒着探入他的筋脉。

男人顿了一下，问道：“你这是什么忍术？”

“……医疗忍术。”这别是哪里来的乡巴佬吧，自己走了这么多地方，不会医疗忍术的人有，没听说过的可不多了。

他不再多问，春野樱也专心致志地探查他体内的情况。

果然是中毒。

很快她就发现了对方的病灶所在。根据这种毒素的运行方式，她微微合上眼判断治疗方式。片刻后，她收回手。宇智波斑定定地看着她。

“你中的这个毒不简单啊。”春野樱一脸凝重，“幸亏碰上的是我。”她说着，指了指远处自己的包，“我得用我的东西。”

对方怀疑地看了她很长时间。

春野樱不知怎么的，有些烦躁，“我说啊，我承认我可能不是你的对手，但就你这个状态，我等你等会儿更虚弱的时候再下手更加方便，有必要这么不相信别人吗？”

说着她不再管他在想什么，直接站起身走到自己的背包旁边，带着一点冷淡的表情拎回来。

按理来说她已经不是一个很容易感情用事的人，但是对于出于任何理由忌医的人她都有一点作为医者的反感。

男人看着她自顾自的动作，竟然没有在她擅自行动的那一刻发难，只是默默地看着她抿着嘴过去，抿着嘴回来。

拿出简单的医疗用具的那一瞬间，她身上完全被专业的医忍气场所包围，丝毫没有意识到自己取出了一把快可封喉的手术刀在对方的手腕上比划。

男人心神一动，却奇怪地没有抽回手或者制止她。可能是因为她脸上的神情过于专注，不带有一丝恶意。

春野樱在他的手腕上切开一个小小的创口，然后打开自己随身带的药水，用查克拉引导药水清洗他血管内的毒素。

很困难。弄到一小半，她已经满头是汗了。大约半个小时以后，她引导饱和的药水退出他的身体，然后愈合了那个伤口。

“好了？”他低声问。

“没有。”春野樱摇摇头，“我带的药水不够了，你体内还有余毒，不过短时间内应该不会发作。”她抹了一把头上的汗水，“你知不知道附近有什么集市？我需要采买一些药材。”

男人盯着她，答非所问地说：“你还不知道我是谁就决定要帮我吗？”在这个乱世，谁都有可能是敌人。

“别想太多。”春野樱摆了摆手，“你这个毒不常见，我就当练手了。”砂隐村救治勘九郎以后，她已经很久没有用这种洗血的方式解毒了。不过这种不客气的方式，显然是在回敬一开始他敌意满满的态度。

男人唇一抿，似乎是对她这种态度有些不满。春野樱虽然还想调查一下周围的状况，但是也没法把解毒解了一半的人丢下，想着先给他解了毒再回来。考虑了一会儿，她说：“你千万不要调动查克拉，这是一种查克拉毒素，会随着你的查克拉运转扩散。明天早上我们去找药材，我会继续给你解毒。”

春野樱说着，将自己背包里的守夜用具拿了出来，“你先休息，我守全夜。”

男人看着她。刚才还受制于他只想表明自己无意加害的女人现在竟然如此熟稔地向他发号施令。

奇怪的女人。

不过他无意跟她多说什么，只是闭上眼睛开始休息。

他怎么可能在陌生人旁边睡觉。

当早虫开始鸣叫的时候，春野樱站起身来活动了一会儿，发现自己身处的确实只是一片树林而已，并没有什么砖石遗迹。

回到两人休息的地方时，她发现对方已经醒来了，正整理着自己的东西。

在微白的天光下，他的整体气质又给她了一种跟昨天不同的熟悉感。但自从在这个树林醒来以后，她就一直觉得自己的脑子有点昏沉，可能是跟那个莫名其妙的昏迷有关。

“走吧。”她放弃了去抓住那个熟悉感，背上自己的东西对对方说。

男人站起身，上下扫了一眼整装待发的春野樱，忽然说到，“跟我回我的族地去。”

“诶？”春野樱愣了一下，原来竟然还是哪里能独占一地的大家族吗？现在忍界这种存在可不多了，别是什么破落的小村子吧。“我说……你确定你的族地有我需要的药材吗？”她尽量委婉地说。

男人看了她一眼，没有说话。但是春野樱觉得他应该是觉得自己问了个愚蠢的问题。

这一晚上，她几乎要被这个人莫名其妙的高傲搞得没脾气了。无奈地撇了撇嘴，她问道：“也行。不过我都要跟你回你族地去了，你至少告诉我你的名字吧。”什么年代了，有什么好避讳的。

男人稍微思考了一会儿，终于在春野樱想说你不告诉我我就叫你傻大个儿好了之前回答：“斑。”

春野樱愣住了。

“我的名字是，宇智波斑。”这是他对于帮了他的女人的谢礼，告诉她他的名字，相当于给予她他的庇护。

春野樱头皮一炸，听到他名字的瞬间脑子里就浮现出那个在四战战场上睥睨众生的男人，他的脸很快就跟眼前的人重合。

“开玩笑的吧……”她喃喃自语。眼前的男人，其实不过是个二十几岁的青年，只不过过于肃杀的气质使他比外貌看起来更年长一些。

四战后的忍界，可没有人敢冒充宇智波斑。

宇智波斑并不奇怪她的反应。宇智波一族是当世强族，他作为准族长，自然会被稍微有点见识的人知晓。

“你，你有什么证据证明你是宇智波斑？”春野樱的声音有点颤抖，她想起自己莫名其妙转换了地点醒来，又想到四战时见到的那些时空间的法门。

不可能吧？

宇智波斑眉毛一挑，略有不耐，“我说是我便是我，世上有谁胆敢冒充。”

就是因为她知道没有人敢。

“如果你一定要知道——”唰，他的眼睛旋转出红底的黑色三勾玉。

世界上除了宇智波佐助以外，应该再没有了的写轮眼。

不管他是不是宇智波斑，自己应该是出事了。

春野樱怔愣的表情逐渐收敛，心脏开始加速冲撞胸腔。

这里，到底是哪一个混乱的时空？

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

即使连神明都已经见过，春野樱也没办法接受自己莫名其妙穿越了时空这件事。她看到男人的眼睛以后，整个人完全呆滞了半秒，直到宇智波斑露出怀疑的神情她才勉强让自己镇静下来。

不能在他面前露怯。春野樱震惊过后，强行在心底给自己打着气。凭她从战场上锻炼下来的心志，很快就安定下来，更何况眼前自称宇智波斑的这个人虽然同样深不可测，却还不是四战战场上要控制众生的狂傲模样。

“你……你这眼睛，还真是挺吓人的哈？”她故意表现出勉强克制内心的恐惧强迫自己笑着说话的样子。

宇智波斑面无表情地看着她：“你掌握着那样精细的忍术，却不知道宇智波一族的写轮眼？”浓重的怀疑在他眼中成形，那样的忍术，她应该也是某个家族的人才对。

可能是一下受的刺激太多了，春野樱的心理反而反向平静下来，“你也没见过我使用的忍术啊，有什么奇怪的，我们……一族很少出去游历，见得当然少。你这眼睛，是写轮眼？”她假装好奇地凑上去看。

红光一闪，宇智波斑的眼睛恢复了平静的黑色。他以为掌握着那样精致的忍术的族群多少也应该对这天下大势有一定的了解，所以才露出写轮眼自证，没想到是不知道从哪里来的失落的一族。“走吧。”他也不多做解释，率先走向前方。

春野樱看着他的背影，心情复杂。

宇智波一族不好相处，看来一代代都是这样。

一路上两人都没说什么话，宇智波斑是天生在陌生人面前寡言，春野樱则是因为不知道该说什么。她默默地跟在宇智波斑旁边，每当她落下一点时对方就会停下来等她，春野樱一开始以为他竟然是个体贴人，后来她发现不是这样。

他大概是因为防着她，从不把后背留给她的缘故才会有意无意保持跟她并排。

太警惕了。

春野樱不禁揣度着忍者的战国是一个怎样兵荒马乱的时期，才会让身处其中的人这么不信任别人，即使是救了自己的人。

所以就算在她心里要不要把这个后来的世界公敌除掉的念头动了一瞬，也没有下手的机会，她相信对方身中剧毒也不会束手就擒。再说他中的也不是能让他短时间就死亡的毒素。

无聊之下，她捋了一遍没有宇智波斑复活的时间线。

带土会死，不会有九尾袭村，鸣人不会失去父母，说不定四代目能说服宇智波一族，阻止叛乱，佐助君就不会被灭族，也不会投靠大蛇丸，连带着辉夜也不会被唤醒……

她瞟了身边的男人一眼。这还真是个导火索一样的人物。

“你在看什么？”春野樱不过停留了一秒的视线被他抓住，然后不怎么友好地问。

春野樱撇撇嘴，这种恼人的态度加上她知道的他将来的身份让她根本就不想跟他友好相处，“看你长得好看，猜你已经有几个老婆了。”这话带着点取笑的火气，不过因为话题的缘故，并不是很能被分辨出来。

宇智波斑脸色僵了一下，似乎没想到她会说这么直白的话，不过他一时也不知道她是什么意思。他不过二十出头，虽然早就到了适婚年龄，却还没有正式的妻室，也是他自己无意的原因。

“作为女人，真是不知收敛言辞。”他最后只是低叱了一声。

春野樱意外地挑眉，没想到那个狂拽酷炫的宇智波祖宗竟然还会说这种传统的话，“我说，都是忍者，有什么好避讳的，难道你没有经历过色的修行？”

宇智波斑终于斜了她一眼。

“哦，我知道了。”春野樱恍然大悟地点头，可能是还没有结婚，所以被她这么问有点不好意思。于是她善良地闭上嘴没有再继续说。

但是他以为她说的“知道了”是觉得他的沉默表明自己没有经历过色的修行。

即使是那种修行，他也决不允许自己被看不起。

“色的修行我也是族中最强的。”宇智波斑觉得自己肯定是被毒素影响了，才会在这种认识了才一个晚上的女人面前像夸赞一样说自己的修行。

春野樱转过头，把他浑身上下能体现性功能的肉体特征都扫了一遍，然后点了点头，“唔，看起来应该是真的。”

怎么会，有如此的女人。

宇智波斑本以为能扳回的一城又被这毫不知羞的言论给驳回。

因为春野樱不允许宇智波斑使用查克拉，他也确实感受到了那种毒素奇怪的效用，所以两个人光靠基本体术行进可以说比较缓慢。但是好在宇智波的族地并不是很远，两天以后宇智波斑就说翻过前面的山头就是了。

春野樱抹了一把汗，接过宇智波斑递过来的水壶喝了一口。水壶是她的。

某一次她跳上树枝的时候被树杈上的青苔滑了一下，虽然趔趄了一瞬间马上就站稳了，但是宇智波斑还是皱着眉头看着她还算大的工具齐全的背包，一脸“你好菜”的嫌弃表情向她伸出手，“包给我。”

春野樱拒绝了几次，却还是在第二天出发时发现他已经背上了自己的包。

她当然不觉得宇智波斑是个多么绅士的人，估计也是找个借口控制她的装备而已。不过好处是因为东西在他那儿，她行进起来多少轻松了一点。

他们还没将山头翻过一半，就有一帮人出现拦住了去路。

盗匪。

春野樱瞥了一眼宇智波斑，“前面是你的族地，这里还有山贼？”摇了摇头，似乎是在说“宇智波也不过如此”。

一向十分看重家族荣誉的宇智波斑当然不能放任给外人留下这种印象。“你们不知道前面是宇智波的驻地么？”他声音低沉，带着危险的气息。

这帮亡命之徒却丝毫没有收敛，“那些飞檐走壁的忍者我们当然惹不起，也不会去惹，不过看你二位徒步翻山……我觉得我和兄弟们还是惹得起的。识相就赶紧把钱财什么的交出来，看在前面是‘宇智波的驻地’的份上，留你们一条命。”

宇智波斑的脸色马上沉得就像暴风雨来临前的天空一样，被他这样的气场触碰到，山贼们不得不怵，不过想到眼前只是两个“凡人”，他们又在心里安慰自己胜算还是很大的。

“让我来吧。”女人扯着不知道什么时候戴上的手套，一步跨到宇智波斑面前。毕竟她说过他不能使用查克拉，这时候不帮着出头的话恐怕会被怀疑。

“你——”宇智波斑怔了一下，这还是第一次是女人挡在他面前。不过他随后又有点担心，毕竟身手好到能一对多的女忍并不多，她既然在医疗方面那么精通，想必是长时间呆在后方的人。

春野樱已经冲了出去，他只好想着等会儿若有不测也就顾不得什么能不能动用查克拉了。

根本就不需要他出手。

宇智波斑眼睁睁地看着二十几个山贼，几个回合就被她全部干翻在地，说不震惊是不可能的。他能看出来那拳头的巨大威力，不过除了靠自己的天赋以外，主要应该依靠的是精准的查克拉控制。

虽然也是很细致的操作，不过比起她的“医疗忍术”还算简单一些。

春野樱拍了拍手，走到面上表现得十分镇定的宇智波斑身边，“怎么样，叫你们族地的人来处理吗？”

宇智波斑正冷冷地看着地上的人准备说什么，突然就听到空中传来一阵鹰啸。他们同时抬头，春野樱是因为疑惑，宇智波斑脸上则带着淡淡的愉悦。他伸出手打了个呼哨，那鹰马上就盘旋而下，很快就扇动着巨大的翅膀落在宇智波斑抬起的手臂上。

“你养的？”春野樱问。

宇智波斑简单地点了一下头，然后取出包裹里的简易纸笔，写了一行春野樱看不懂的密文栓到鹰的脚上，一挥过后鹰了然地飞起，向山头后面飞去。

大概知道他是去找人了，春野樱就挑了块石头坐下，“等着吧。”

宇智波斑看着满地呻吟的伤员和若无其事的春野樱，不知道她那种过分的从容和理性是从哪里来的。难不成真是个强大的家族么。

没多久他们就听到大队人马的脚步声由远及近，春野樱站起来准备去看看。就在这时，刚才因为没有绳索而只是打晕在地的山贼醒了一个，不清楚的形势的恶人一醒来就下意识地抽出自己的刀向春野樱的后心砍去——

宇智波斑心里一紧，想要站起来阻止已经来不及了——

“呛——”金属颤动的声音在回响。

两根看似纤细的手指夹住了刀刃，却让那刀刃无论如何都劈不下去了，“真是自不量力。”春野樱自言自语一样，手腕一抖，那山贼就被内劲震翻在地，她反手一挥，刀哗一下转了个圈，直接插进偷袭她的人的胳膊。

“哥哥——！”宇智波斑正看着她的动作还没反应过来，一个焦急的声音已经传到他耳边。

春野樱转过身看着急速奔跑到兄长身边的少年，耸耸肩走了过去。

宇智波泉奈自然看见了刚才春野樱是如何两根手指就控制了对方的利刃，又如何不留情面地将刀刃还给了意图伤她的人。她此刻笑吟吟地站在自己面前，不明所以地伸出一只手：

“你是斑的弟弟？你好，我是春野樱。”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

宇智波泉奈看着她伸过来的手，不明白她是什么意思，不过看起来她和自己的大哥似乎认识，也不好完全拂了对方的面子。正不知道怎么办的时候，春野樱意识到自己的动作有些奇怪赶紧收回了手。

“啊，不好意思，这是我的家乡那边的礼节。”她看似笑容满面，其实心里并不轻松。已经到了宇智波一族的族地，她没想过要在这里动什么歪脑筋，听到他叫宇智波斑大哥时也只是下意识礼貌地打个招呼而已。

定睛下来看一看，他长得还真是有点像佐助君呢……

与故人相似的容貌让春野樱对他下意识地产生了一些亲切感，连带着看他的眼神也似乎透着熟稔。

宇智波斑不动声色地观察着她莫名有些柔和下来的脸色，然后又不经意扭过头面向自己的弟弟，“泉奈，这就是我刚才在飞信上说的那个女人，她——”

春野樱突然挽住了他的胳膊，“斑，不要这么快就说啊。”略微娇嗔的语气把周围所有人都吓了一跳，连正在捆绑山贼的宇智波们都错愕地扭过头。

宇智波泉奈眨了眨眼，不可思议地退后了小半步，心里想着难道兄长出去一次，竟然带了个嫂嫂回来吗？

别人大气不敢出，宇智波斑也是一句话梗在喉咙里，他莫名其妙地看向春野樱，后者看着他一脸理所当然还带着点瘆人的娇羞。

“你——”

春野樱扭了一下脸，小心地眨了一下右眼。见她这样暗示，宇智波斑考虑了一下，选择配合她，“那回去再说吧。”

他心里只是想着春野樱可能有什么其他打算，所以不想在人前暴露自己的身份和能力。这种世道，想保护好自己是应该的，他既然受了她的恩惠，这种事情帮一下也无所谓。

但是他这一答应反而就像坐实了一样。周围人脸上不敢妄加揣测，心里却想着难道这两个人已经私定终身准备回去再正式跟族长报备？

也难怪这些人开始天马行空地想。毕竟宇智波斑在族中地位崇高又并不耽于女色，导致族长到现在一直因为他无妻无子而颇为担忧。看来少主看起来冷硬无情，只是没遇上心仪的人啊。

宇智波泉奈的心情很复杂。他看着自己的大哥似乎非常“迁就”这个女人的样子，多少有些吃味。虽然宇智波斑并不是一个会和颜悦色宠爱弟弟的哥哥，但是对这唯一剩下的弟弟基本上就是不坏底线的要求就全部满足。对于在父子关系上并不十分亲近的宇智波斑来说，泉奈基本上就是他唯一会显露温情的存在。

现在这个存在可能要多一个了。

然而他审视着那个女人，又不能够生出多少厌恶。

她生的美丽，面对自己露出的笑容是他从来没在这乱世中的女人脸上见过的从容，既不谄媚做作，也不自怨自艾。和她们很不同。

他在心里默默地想，也许就是因为她和其他女人不一样，哥哥才会对她动心的吧。

想到这里，他勉强露出一个还算友好的笑容，“我是宇智波泉奈。”

一帮人押着胆敢到宇智波的地界做宵小的山贼走在回到族地的路上，宇智波斑一如既往沉默寡言，倒是宇智波泉奈本来没什么说话的意愿，被春野樱主动搭讪了几句却也不好不搭理别人。

“泉奈，这里离宇智波的族地还有多远啊？”

“没多远，前面的山道过后，就是族地官道了，一直走到底。”他指了指前面拐弯的道路。

“哦～这样啊。”春野樱点了点头，转过头凑到他旁边轻声说，“我想向你打听一点斑的事情可以吗？”

女人清浅的呼吸在他耳边拂过，纵使没有非分之想，尚未进行某些修行的泉奈也不禁红了耳朵，稍微离开了一点距离，“你，你想问什么？”

“嘛，斑跟我说他还没有娶妻，是不是真的啊？”

她瞟了一眼走在两人前面的宇智波斑，心里带着戏谑地问。

宇智波泉奈一愣。原来哥哥为了表示“忠贞”还向对方坦诚了自己的状况么，而且还要强调自己没有正妻……真的是想娶妻啊。

虽然担忧着来自兄长的关怀会因为成家而减少，但是心性纯良的他并不想阻了兄长幸福的路，于是他肯定地点了点头，“哥哥确实尚未娶妻，也没有长期来往的女人，你大可以放心。”

“诶？”春野樱愣了一秒，随即反应过来他的意思，瞬间有些哭笑不得。以为自己是来打探情敌情况的啊。不过她没有心思解释，觉得就这样误解似乎反而方便自己接下来的问题。“唔……那就好。那……斑平时有什么特别亲近的人吗？朋友什么的？”

说到朋友，泉奈马上就想到了那个让大哥违反族规也要去见的少年，千手一族的少主。不过两人应该已经很久没见了。他正准备开口说些什么，宇智波斑从前面侧过脸，对着春野樱，语气不善地说：“有什么事情，你可以直接来问我。”

话语中含着让她不要随意刺探的警告。

春野樱无奈地撇撇嘴。宇智波泉奈只当是兄长不希望她从别人口中知道自己的事情，又或者只是怕自己这个弟弟说错了话。不管怎么样，他的内心都是一片怅然。

回到族地以后，宇智波斑本来想跟弟弟一起马上去拜谒父亲，但是春野樱执意说他舟车劳顿身上又溅了血，让他先去沐浴更衣。

他皱着眉头不知道她是什么意思，不过这女人看起来嬉皮笑脸，眼底却全然是认真的神色，他也就随了她的愿。

走进沐浴间，宇智波斑刚刚除下腰带，一个人就迅速地闪身进来并拉上了门。

他几乎瞬间就做好了进攻的准备，但是看到进来的是谁以后错愕地放下了手。

春野樱靠在门上，侧着头似乎还在听门外的动静。

“你进来干什么？”回过神以后宇智波斑严肃地问。

春野樱对他比了个噤声的手势，片刻之后确定周围没有人了才放松下来。看向衣服还没脱手里还握着根腰带的宇智波斑。

“有些事情要跟你商量一下。”她说得认真，似乎丝毫没有觉得自己在一个男子沐浴的时候闯进来有何不妥，更不在乎他是不是脱衣服脱了一半，旁边放满热水的浴盆还缭绕着暧昧的白雾。

宇智波斑几度想教训她，不过看她满不在乎的样子，反而是自己不懂变通一样，最终叹了口气，准备以后再说这件事，“说吧。”

“斑，你身上的毒，不是轻易能进入人体的，除非长期接触。也就是说，”她眼中似乎有一点怜悯，“应该是你亲近的人给你下的毒。”

他一震，随机怒火涌上心头，“你莫要胡言乱语，我宇智波一族岂容你如此毁谤。”

春野樱耸耸肩，“我只是个外族人，你会怀疑我也没什么奇怪的。但是你自己想想，当时我遇到你的时候你没有任何外伤，你也从来没有说起你可能中毒的原因，难道不是你在外面独自游历的时候突然觉得身体不适的吗？”她冷静地分析着，连碧色的眼睛都像闪着冷光。

宇智波斑冰冷的神色未变，却也没有再斥责春野樱。

“刚才我想在泉奈那边打听打听，你又不让，让我亲自来问你。那好，你觉得身边足以亲近到给你下毒的还有谁？”春野樱双手抱胸，问题直言不讳。

宇智波斑撇过头，“此事未必如你所言。”

春野樱无所谓地摇头，“你自己想吧，我相信以你的头脑不会想不明白。斑，有的时候有些事情无论你想不想承认，只要排除了所有不可能，剩下的无论多么离奇，你也要接受那就是真相。”

他默然不语。

春野樱叹了口气，“我们认识才几天，就让你因为我怀疑整个家族确实是我托大了。你自己慢慢想吧，如果觉得我不怀好意随时叫我收拾东西走人就行。”

说着她就摸上木制的拉门，准备出去。

“那你是为何呢？”低沉的声音在她背后响起，“我们认识不过几天，你大可不必。”

春野樱无声地笑了一下，不过是背对着他，他大约没有察觉到，“因为我是医者。”

说完她就走出去关上了门。

里面还没有传出沐浴的声音，春野樱靠在门上等着外面经过的一队侍女过去。

其实没有那么高尚。她侧过头，高高的栅栏窗投下的阳光照在她脸上。

如果没有宇智波斑，固然不会有那场毁天灭地的战争，但是同样……

木叶，宇智波一族，都不知道会不会出现在历史上。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

宇智波泉奈拿着哥哥不在时族中新制的外衫过来的时候，春野樱正好打开门出去。看到捧着衣服的少年，她也是一愣，紧接着有点尴尬地说：“啊，泉奈……过来给斑送衣服的吗？”

少年眨了眨眼睛，然后不知道想到了什么，脸突然红了起来，有点结巴但勉强保持着镇定，“嗯、嗯，因为正好有点事情想说，就顺便带过来了……”

“啊，有事情么，那我先走了。”春野樱说完，笑了一下赶紧脚底抹油一般向自己的住处走去。

宇智波泉奈看着她的背影消失在假山后面，并没有马上动。

哥哥在里面洗澡，她从里面出来……

水雾缭绕的画面在脑海中若隐若现，哥哥他和这个叫樱的女人难道洗澡之前还温存了一番吗？泉奈甩了甩头，走到风口上站了一会儿，直到脸上的温度退了下去才走进了外间。

宇智波斑沐浴完毕穿着单衣出来的时候，很快就看到自己的弟弟端端正正地坐在那儿等他，身边放着一件衣物。

“给我的？”他坐下拎起那件外衫看了一会儿，“还不错。”不过他不是在意穿着的人，这件衣服大概也就在族地中参加一些聚会时穿一下，奢华的衣服都太脆弱了，容易开裂，不适合战斗。

“那个，哥哥。”宇智波泉奈忽然像下定了决心一样开口，“我有些事情想问你。”

宇智波斑有些意外地看着他，“什么？问吧。”

少年低着头，手微微握拳放在膝盖上，“哥哥果真是要娶那女子为妻吗？”

宇智波斑手上的动作一顿，惊愕地看着他，“你，你说谁？”

“哥哥带回来的，名为春野樱的女子。”泉奈说。

宇智波斑呆愣了半晌。见兄长不回答，他只当自己是问到了兄长为难的地方，心里着实纠结了一会儿，最后破罐子破摔一样低着头大声说，“如果哥哥执意要娶的话，即使父亲不同意，我也一定会支持哥哥的！”

这，是什么乱七八糟的情况？

宇智波斑又气又无奈，他伸出手，本来想敲一下泉奈的头让他不要胡思乱想，顺便说清楚自己和那个女人不过是萍水相逢的关系——

‘是你亲近的人给你下的毒。’

女人冷静的声音忽然在他脑海中回响。

他已经伸到半空的手停住了。因为比弟弟高大很多，而且少年此时又低着头，所以他完全能看到他的头顶和双手握拳的小动作。泉奈是真心实意地表明无论他作出什么选择，作为弟弟都会永远支持大哥的决定。

当然不可能是泉奈，但是这偌大的一族，就真的没有想让他去死的人吗？身为少主的他如果死了，按照泉奈目前的心性和声望，有多少人能够如现在这般仍然铁桶一个不作他想？

千回百转不过一瞬，宇智波斑本想敲他的手刀一翻转，五指张开，按在弟弟的头顶上，温声说，“嗯，谢谢你了，泉奈。”

听到他这相当于承认的回答，宇智波泉奈应了一声，虽然看起来心情并不是大好。

宇智波斑看着他的脸色，忽然戏谑地笑了一下，收回手说，“泉奈，我已经有了成家的打算，这次出去的时间也已经不短了，父亲大人可给你安排了吗？”他意有所指，所指暧昧。

少年的脸一下就红的不行，支支吾吾说不出话来。

看他这个样子，宇智波斑反而收敛了一点开玩笑的脸色，面露严肃，“难道还没有吗？泉奈，我像你这么大的时候已经经历过此项修行了，虽然忍者不应当耽于此道，但这也是一项同时事关男人和忍者的修行，你不要轻慢了才好。”

“哥哥！”宇智波泉奈打断了他，勉强保持平静说，“我，我确实还没有准备好。但是哥哥也说了，这是修行，我不会耽误的。”

“需要我去向父亲提出吗？”宇智波斑挑眉问。

“不用了，”泉奈强作镇定，“我准备好了会自己去说的。”

看他已经如坐针毡，宇智波斑也不再催他，点点头就站起身，“派人叫那个女……樱过来，我们一起去见父亲大人。”

春野樱跟着两兄弟穿过宇智波中心大宅的层层回廊，终于来到了正殿类似于议事厅的地方。几个面色严肃的中年人正坐在里面。她低眉敛目跟在宇智波斑的右后方坐下。

“斑，这次远行所用的时间颇长啊，最后还遇到了山贼，泉奈是接到了你的信件才过去的，可是受伤了不好对付吗？”似乎是族长的男人坐在首位，话说得很官方，但也不减关切的意思。

“并没有。只不过那些人人数不少，想着在我族境内犯事应当带回来惩戒，所以叫泉奈带人过来好押送。”宇智波斑平常地回答。

“原来是这样，”男人点头，“这一路上有什么见闻吗？修行进行得如何？”

宇智波斑开始说起自己这一路来的一些重要事件，春野樱在一旁着意听着，发现宇智波斑这个人并不是单纯意义上的修炼狂魔，他所说的事情除了关乎自己的，也有关乎他所看到的黎民百态。

是个心怀天下的人呢。

她回忆着当年知道的一点秘辛。其实宇智波斑一直是个乱世枭雄，只不过最后选择了不被世人认可的路。

“唔，我知道了。那么这位女子是？”他们类似于聊天的过程简短地结束，族长的眼睛终于落到她身上。

春野樱微微伏身，等着宇智波斑开口说明她的身份，一来这样能让她少受到很多怀疑，二来她也想看看他对于自己刚才说的那些话有没有觉悟。

“她名为春野樱，是我在路上结识的某一遗失一族的后裔……”

嗯，正常操作。

“……在路上帮了我不少忙……”

加分项，谢谢了，斑。

“我们准备成婚。”

嗯，结果是这样。

嗯？

她心里一惊，努力克制着才没有猛得一抬头吓到坐在前面的中年人们。尽管如此，她的手指还是瞬间无意识地发力将地板抠凹进去了一点。

不止是她，除了宇智波泉奈和宇智波斑自己，所有人都是一副震惊错愕的样子。

族长调整了一下呼吸，按捺住心中的惊讶，说道：“斑，不要儿戏。”

宇智波斑伏身一拜，“父亲大人，儿子并未儿戏。”

他的父亲，宇智波一族的族长，名为田岛的男人眯了眯眼睛，看向他身后的那个女人，声音威严地开口，“那么，春野樱，我有几个问题问你。”

现在不好拆台啊。

春野樱心里叫苦，却只能尽量从容地说，“大人请问。”

“你是遗失一族的后裔，可是忍者吗？”

春野樱颔首，“是的。”

“哦。”田岛意味深长地应着，继续问道，“那么你的家族以各种忍术出名？”

这话问得挑衅，如果真是某个家族的话，断没有在进门前抖出家底的道理，但不说的话难免让人怀疑。

春野樱偷偷瞥了一眼宇智波斑的衣角。

他大可以说自己是个医者，跟他回来是为了帮他解毒的，既然没有说，还扯了个这么鬼扯的借口，显然是不想让别人知道她的能力，同时又要给她的滞留找一个合理的解释。

路上遇到，一见钟情，私定终身，完美的说辞。

所以自己同样不能说精通医疗忍术。

“回大人，我们一族以怪力术为血继限界。”春野樱说完，周围的人都有些不相信。自古以来，就很少有女性忍者能在力量上有什么水平。

“不过我在忍术上并不精通，怪力术也无甚造诣。”她似乎脸上带着点惭愧。

宇智波斑不动声色地向侧后方她粉色的头发上扫了一眼。别人都当那帮山贼大多数是他的功劳，但他可是眼睁睁地看着春野樱怎么拎起一个人随手甩飞撞断树干的。这也叫无甚造诣。

宇智波族长看了她半晌，还是转头跟宇智波斑说，“斑，你的婚事不是小事，这件事还要再议。今天晚上到我书房来一趟。”

“是。” 他俯首答应。

因为是宇智波斑带回来的人，所以春野樱的住处基本上就在他的院落不远处。一起走回去的时候，春野樱沉默不语，不知道在想什么，也什么都不问。宇智波斑瞧了她几眼，忽然开口说，“我会负责的。”

“什么？”春野樱明显没在听的样子。

“我说，我假借我们两个即将成婚——”结束后我会向外界解释清楚。

话还没说完，一只温热的手直接捂住了他的嘴。

“我说你，知不知道什么叫戏演全套？”春野樱覆到他耳边轻声说。她比对方矮了不少，做这个动作还得踮起脚尖凑上去，远远看来倒像是耳鬓厮磨一样。宇智波斑一时都没有马上推开她。

“我知道你的打算，没关系的。”她说着，稍微退开一些身子，但手并没有移开，她坏笑着看他，“嘛，不过不知道宇智波一族多少姑娘要伤心了啊，事后还是要好好解释一番，在此之前，一起找到幕后的人吧。”春野樱说着，凑过来在自己的手背上亲了一口，手心捂着的是他的嘴，如此看来倒像是接吻了一样。

宇智波斑立刻后撤一步离开她的贴靠，恼怒地看着她，“你干什么？”

“掩人耳目啊。”春野樱耸耸肩，“成婚都是你说的，怎么适应角色还没我快？”她说着向前走去，“我会把我需要的东西列个单子给你，你让信得过的人去置办一下吧。”

宇智波斑皱着眉头看着她的背影，抬起手想擦一下嘴，抬到一半想到，她只是亲了她自己的手而已。

放下手抬脚跟上她的步伐，他心里想着这真是个让人烦躁的女人。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

春野樱开始着手给宇智波斑调配药剂，现在倒是不担心他有没有那些药材了。毕竟是十分强大的一族，这点物资水平应该还是有的。

给她送药材过来的是宇智波泉奈。春野樱看到他时，心里闪过“果然如此”的想法。要说到信任，宇智波斑果然是不会对自己的弟弟起疑心啊。说起来当年知道的一点点往事里面，听说宇智波斑是因为弟弟的死亡以至于性情大变，甚至后来即使协同初代目一起创立木叶后其实也没有完全放下。

想到这里，她看着宇智波泉奈的眼神带了点慈爱和怜惜。这么好的一个孩子，不知道什么时候就会英年早逝呢。

她收起药草道谢，然后拉住准备走的泉奈聊了几句，从他的话语中得知宇智波斑只告诉他春野樱是为了下手方便才隐瞒了自己医疗忍者的身份。但是并没有告诉他两人并不是爱侣。

所以少年大概是把她归类于“将会成为哥哥的家人并且为了哥哥而隐瞒身份也要帮助他”的存在，如此一来对她态度极好。

有了足够的材料，春野樱很快就制出了足够的药水，每天呆在宇智波斑那里的时间还挺长的，毕竟是个细致的活，虽然毒并不深，要拔除干净还颇要费一番功夫。

宇智波斑回到族地以后就不怎么出去了，连以往的修行都好像放松了不少，这是春野樱交代的，让他体现出一种中毒的假象。

“这几天我倒是把这种毒药分析清楚了。”春野樱某一次洗血完毕后说。宇智波斑拉上袖子，应了一声表示自己在听。

“倒不是会取你性命的药，只是很有可能会伤及大脑。这么一来，两种可能。”她竖起两根细长的手指在他眼前晃了晃，“要不然就是无法再集中精神凝聚查克拉，要不然就是形容痴傻，如同傀儡。”

他听完脸色一沉。对他而言，这种算计还不如直接来害他性命。

春野樱看着宇智波斑阴沉到极点的脸色也不害怕，只是继续跟他细细说着这种毒。

“这么看起来，他们还是想让你继续担任族长的。”春野樱总结道，“只不过想让你不那么强势，并且也没有多少实质上的权力。”

宇智波斑点头表示认可她的推测。

春野樱已经从他的日常饭菜中检测出了相关的毒素，这个下毒的人相当谨慎，宇智波斑的饭菜基本是按照一份七天为周期的菜谱来的。对方只会在七天中的第三天下毒，因为这一天算是宇智波斑的菜谱中菜式算口味最重的一天，最不易察觉。量也拿捏极好，长此以往，即使他觉得不适也不会怀疑是饭菜的缘故。

春野樱说：“这种形式的毒药，在……我们一族中都很少有记载，我估计你们的普通医者根本检查不出来。”大概只会以“怪病”为结论。

但是送饭来的是侍女，而厨房人多眼杂，贸然排查除了打草惊蛇以外估计也查不出什么。

暂时就只能这么耗着，寻找机会。然而两人都知道，时间长了也终究不是办法。

三个月后，宇智波斑看着春野樱将最后一股变色的药水从他身体中抽出，忽然开口说，“我准备做先手。”

春野樱手上顿了一下，转头看他，“也有道理。那么你准备好怎么做了吗？”

他点头，“他们既然等着我毒入骨髓，那我就先如其所愿。还有多久会出现那种症状，樱？”

春野樱抬头想了想，“嗯……大概还有一个月。”

宇智波斑颔首表示了解。然后他看了一会儿春野樱的脸。

这个女人来了几个月了。

“这件事结束以后，你有何打算？”他问。

春野樱看了他一眼，“会离开吧，我是出来游历的。”她想过自己的事情。既然宇智波斑干了后面那些事情，说明他绝对顺顺当当活到了该活的年岁，那么她救了他，说不定也是命运里的一环。

她叹了口气，想到了某些不愉快的事。

宇智波斑一挑眉，“怎么？”

“没什么。”春野樱摇头，“出来其实……是族中出了一些事情，不知道还能不能回去。”她脸色有些惆怅。情况到现在还是稀里糊涂，她根本不知道自己为什么来到了这个时代，更别提回去的方法了。呆在这里一是为了完成似乎落在了自己肩上的“使命”，二是因为，说到这个时代出现的时空法门，肯定跟宇智波斑脱不了干系。

她想着，收拾好东西叮嘱了一句，“你毒素刚清，接触的东西更要小心，晚上我过来跟你一起吃饭，即使是茶饮什么也不要随意食用。”

宇智波斑看着她严肃认真的眼睛出了一点神。

说起来他也跟这个人无亲无故，也没有什么一起经历，足以成为友人的事情，她却好像真如她自己所说，因为是个医者，所以不能看着他病入膏肓。

“如果……你不能回去的话，可以呆在这里。”他突然来口说。

春野樱愣了一下，“啊？”

“宇智波之大，接纳一个外族人没有问题，而且你对我来说地位特殊，没人会反对。”宇智波斑坐得端正，话也说得并不随意。

春野樱看了他一会儿，不知怎么的，想到宇智波斑和初代目火影的友谊。

这是个战火纷飞的年代，据说这两个人是少年相识，后来因为立场而敌对，但到最后还是互相敞开了心扉。

这段感情，除了初代目的真情实意，也少不了面前这个青年的其实深藏的情谊吧。

春野樱笑了笑，“那我先谢谢你了。”

宇智波斑对外宣称的身体状况越发不好起来，因此跟春野樱的“婚事”也不得已一直在向后拖。

春野樱倒是有些好奇宇智波斑是怎么说服了族长，就这么同意了长子与外族的通婚。不过不是非常重要的事情，对方没主动说，她也就没问。

等着对方露出马脚之前，他们两人基本上很少出去走动，风吹草动都是宇智波泉奈在看着。他每次到哥哥这里来，商量事情时，这两个人都是并排坐在房间里面对他。

好像是在拜见兄嫂一样。他心里想。不过次数多了也就习惯了。

春野樱的头脑让两兄弟相当惊讶。他们都是足智多谋的人，却还没见过哪个女性能有这样的远见卓识，看问题相当缜密，分析入微。

“哥哥，以她的医术和谋略，想必春野一族不会是个简单的家族。”春野樱出去端茶的时候宇智波泉奈看着她在纸门上的剪影，轻声对兄长说，“这样的话，也许并不能说门不当户不对。”

宇智波斑瞟了他一眼，然后垂眸暗自勾一下嘴角。

暴风雨来临前的平静持续了很长时间。族内慢慢开始传出宇智波斑染上怪病的流言，一些人窃窃私语着族长的嫡长子恐怕不能继承一族，不少人的眼睛已经盯到了宇智波泉奈身上。

毕竟如果有什么万一的话，他就是最有可能的顺位继承人。

数日后，终于有一件大事发生了。

宇智波田岛死了。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

在春野樱眼中，宇智波一族是个非常矛盾的家族。

他们一边被外人评价为最懂爱的一族，一边又因为过于极端的决绝冷酷而被议论；他们因为血统多少有一点高傲的排斥外族人的感觉，同时族内也有不少冲突。

这样一个家族，在这个年代显然已经出现了将来不可调和的矛盾的影子。

她垂着眼睛，坐在一众身着黑衣面色沉肃的宇智波族人中间。前代族长的两个儿子坐在正前方，她看不到两人的情况。

宇智波田岛的死亡确实大大在她意料之外，这么强大的一族首领，竟然说死就死了，但是在这个当口，春野樱怎么都不相信会是自然死亡。宇智波一族的医师给出的结果是夜间的脑部急症发作，听他的描述，春野樱觉得他想要表达的意思应该是类似于脑溢血，早上下人去将早膳端给族长的时候才发现他们的族长已经在夜间失去了生命。

她垂眉敛目，目不斜视。这种情况，何止太蹊跷。

哀悼仪式结束以后，春野樱站起来的动作稍微磨蹭了一下，落在众人的后面，等族人们都走得差不多了又向里面张望了一眼。

宇智波斑正和宇智波泉奈并肩而立，手放在对方的肩膀上。余光看到春野樱粉色的头发，就做了个手势让她进去。

于是春野樱又回到了室内。

宇智波斑的脸色看起来有些青白。他不是一个感情外露的人，但是作为心中最初的威严的父亲的离世对他来说不可能不是打击。他低下头，对春野樱轻声说：“现在你去检查一下吧。”

他当然也不会相信父亲就这么巧在自己的长子的继承权受到质疑的时候就正好会在夜间病发。

春野樱默默地点了点头，走到盛放着宇智波田岛的尸体的棺木前，从袖口中掏出手套仔细地检查起来。

那边宇智波泉奈擦了把眼睛，向兄长点了点头表示自己没事以后就跟他一起走到春野樱身边。

只见年轻的女人手法干净利落地掰开他们的亡父的嘴巴，还把手伸了进去——

这也太——他有点急了，正想出声制止，宇智波斑已经按下了他的手，他惊了一下转头看向兄长肃然的脸，“泉奈，现在这不是重要的事情。”

找出真相才是。

宇智波泉奈喉头一梗，颓然地放下手。他也是个极聪明的人，分得清事急从权。

春野樱没有理他们两个人在旁边的交流。现在宇智波田岛已经死了，在没有生理反应的尸体身上直接验证出有没有毒素以及毒素的性质是比较困难的。这几天他们都没有机会私下接触尸体，所以现在必须尽快找出线索。

唾液并没有问题，看来至少不是简单的外显性毒素。

春野樱的右手亮起绿色的光芒，迅速在尸体的脖子不显眼的地方划了一下，不再流动的血液从创口缓慢迟钝地渗了出来，她取了一点，然后尽量让不大的伤口在医疗忍术的作用下愈合。完全愈合是不可能的，因为大多数细胞的技能已经消失了。

春野樱的手指间托着那滴血，转身低声对宇智波斑说：“在我腰上，带子里塞着一个小瓶子。”

宇智波斑听完马上在她腰上摸了一会儿，取出来一个装着不知名的液体的透明瓶子。

宇智波泉奈有点诧异地看着兄长熟练地毫不尴尬地在女人身上来回摸了一会儿，女人也是很自然的样子，不禁脸有点红，虽然知道不是在意这种事情的时候，但还是不自在地将头转了过去。

宇智波斑将那个小瓶子打开递到春野樱面前，她将手上已经呈现出暗黑色的血液滴进瓶子里。

药水几乎立刻就浑浊起来，就像一股小小的浓烟在其中散开，表现出一种不详的黑色。春野樱轻轻晃动了一下瓶子，“黑雾”逐渐变灰，然后慢慢消失了，只剩下一瓶和刚才无差只是略有一点泛红的液体。

春野樱的脸色不太好。

宇智波斑问：“樱，结果是？”

春野樱看着他，“这是你的解药的样本，血液里的毒素被中和掉了，但是还剩一点点颜色，说明成分多少有所不同，但是可以肯定的是，族长大人生前跟你中了至少是属于同一个派系的毒。”

宇智波泉奈脸色发白。虽然他心里清楚，但是其实还是不想承认父亲是被自己的族人害死的。他只觉得浑身发冷，好像在这个族中，只有自己身边的兄长是可以信任的了，其他任何人都长着一张凶手的脸。

春野樱发现他表情不对，本想出声安慰几句，却又被宇智波斑拦住了话头：“这种毒素能以何种方式进入体内？”

春野樱只好先回答他的问题：“目前还不清楚，不过内服的可能性比较大，斑，我觉得眼下只能先从族长大人的饮食入手，而且着重是死亡之前的饮食。这种毒素毕竟只是慢性毒素，这么突兀的死亡极有可能是最后突然加大了剂量的原因。”

宇智波斑点了点头，回身跟弟弟交代起需要明察暗访的事情，然后也没说别的什么，就叫他直接出去开始调查。泉奈刚出去，春野樱就拉了一下他的袖子，宇智波斑回头看她。

“你不安慰一下泉奈吗？”他才十六七岁，骤然失去父亲，还面对凶手很有可能是亲近的人的事实，未免有些残忍。

宇智波斑皱眉看她：“他已经不是个孩子了，这种事情他自己能够想明白。”

春野樱被他这句话噎了一下，心中本来有些恼火，但是看着他一脸的理所当然，又觉得自己好像并没有什么立场去指责他对弟弟的态度。

她应当明白的，这个年代的人的想法跟她并不相同。兄弟二人诚然会因为父亲的辞世而悲痛，但此时他们更在意的事情是族内有一个威胁着劝阻稳定和团结的“叛徒”的存在，所以他们的首要任务是找到这个人，而不是为父亲伤心。

她叹了口气，“我先回去继续分析这种毒素，你——”她看了看宇智波斑冷肃的脸，“你节哀。”

然后她就离开了这个放着现代族长的遗体的房间。

宇智波斑看着她的身影在木门后消失。他知春野樱不是个感情用事的人，让他安慰泉奈和劝他节哀都是发自她内心觉得正常的事情。

看来春野一族应该相当与世无争，不然生不出心底这样柔软的人。

族长的死实在是过于突兀，以至于春野樱有一种微妙的感觉，隐约觉得给宇智波斑下毒的那个人如此心机深沉，耐得住等待，不像是突然在这个关头放松了警惕的人。能接近族长饮食的人太少了，这样地排查根本就用不了多少时间。很快他们就找到了凶手。

是宇智波田岛的侄子，也就是斑和泉奈的堂弟。

春野樱皱着眉坐在宇智波斑下手，看着被绑起来押在堂下脸挣得通红的少年。他跟泉奈差不多大，不过远没有泉奈有天分，除了是族长兄弟的儿子以外，在族中并没有什么特殊地位。

这样一个庸才，即使宇智波一族再死一百个族长也轮不到他，何必要干这种铤而走险的事情？

长得十分魁梧的凶手对于任何讯问都一言不发，只是看着宇智波斑的眼中带着野兽一般的仇恨。他的父亲在一边，神情从一开始儿子被带上来的时候的呆滞变得愤怒无比，现在是悲愤交加，眼见儿子还是一副桀骜不驯的样子，他一下子没忍住，冲上去一脚将而已踹翻在地。“你这个孽障！你！你！”他气得说不出话来，种种证据都表明，是他的儿子一直在前代族长的饮食里下药，并最终害死了族长，他的哥哥。

他猛地转身面对宇智波斑深深叩拜下来，“代族长，我儿的罪孽无法抵消，他竟然，竟然害死了大哥。”说到这里，他的声音里甚至带上了哭腔。他们原来也是兄弟几人，只有他和宇智波田岛活了下来，现在竟然只剩下他一个了。

“罪无可恕。”像是一下苍老了的男人浑身颤抖，手指狠狠抠进地里，“但是他毕竟是我的儿子——”

宇智波斑面无表情地盯着趴伏在自己面前的叔父，那个被踹翻的少年也重新跪坐起来，漠然地看着跪在前方的父亲。

“——还请、还请让我，亲自了结他吧。”说完，他忍不住呜咽起来。周围的族人们也稍稍动容了一些。

毕竟这件事情从头到尾他都不知道，也没有参与。

春野樱看着这个悲伤的父亲和那个仍然没有任何认罪态度的少年，心里五味杂陈。

“这件事，是族中的大事。”宇智波斑低沉且近日带了一些沙哑的声音在议事厅中响起，“宇智波拓实所为，相当于对全族的背叛，没有赦免的可能，这不是私人恩怨可以私下处理，叔父，这件事情不能交给你。三日之后，宇智波拓实将被公开处刑。”

年过四十的男人深深叩拜在地，恸哭失声。

春野樱站在宇智波斑旁边，看着关押在地牢里的少年。他已经被灌下了类似于镇静剂的汤剂，现下倒是安静多了。

“你有什么想法？”宇智波斑语声平平地问。

春野樱侧过头看了他一眼，“大有蹊跷。”

他点头，然后打开了牢房的门。春野樱跟着他走进去，停在少年面前。少年无精打采地扭着头看他们，眼里混浊一片。

宇智波斑看了他一会儿，突然伸出手，掐住了他的脖子。

春野樱向后退了一小步。

他似乎没有察觉到，将他提起来一点，打开写轮眼，瑰丽的瞳孔对上了对方的眼睛。少年似乎瞬间变得十分痛苦，从喉咙里带出令人毛骨悚然的咯咯声响，到后面身体甚至抽搐起来。

春野樱皱着眉，正想让他收敛点别一下把人弄死了，宇智波斑就松开手，任由宇智波拓实半死不活地瘫软在地上。

他转过身。

春野樱从来没有在他脸上看到这样可怕的神色。明明是愤怒，又好像带着一点冰冷邪异的笑意。

“你知道是谁吗？”他问春野樱。

其实她心里有一个猜测，但是她没有说出来。于是宇智波斑自顾自地说了下去。

“给他下了重幻术，让他毒死父亲大人的，是我的叔父，父亲大人的幼弟，他的父亲。”

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

春野樱震惊地看着他，“他的父亲？白天哭得肝肠寸断的那个？你叔父？”

虽然从一开始她就一直提醒宇智波斑，行凶的是他们身边的亲近之人，但她确实从从头到尾就没有把他的叔父算在里面，就算中间有过那么一点微小的怀疑也很快就掐死在摇篮里。她对宇智波固有的认知里面，斑和泉奈，鼬和佐助实在造成了太深刻的刻版印象，兄弟之间深入骨髓的感情让她根本就没有考虑过一个宇智波会杀死自己的哥哥。

斑点了一下头，走出牢门坐在外面本来属于看守的草凳上，看着灰绿色的栅栏门不知在想什么。春野樱皱眉随他走出来，心里思索着这件事情。饶是她天生聪颖，也想不太明白这里面的逻辑链条。

如果是拓实杀了族长，那么作为他的父亲，斑的叔父就算是身上有了污点，今后甚至只是作为族内的高层都会遭人诟病。再说，就算他以万里逢一的机会当上族长，区区十数年还不是要拱手他人？到时候儿子已死，连个可传承的人都没有，她真不知道这么处心积虑自伤八百有什么用。

这一番思索之后周围的安静让她忽然意识到斑一直到现在什么都没有说。微微移过视线看他的表情，她发现他甚至连刚才那样的愤怒和冰冷的神情都没了，坐在那儿漠然看着终于有幸昏迷过去的拓实，焦点却不在那里，显然是在思考什么更深的事情。

她踌躇了一会儿，不知道该不该安慰一下。作为局外人她尚且觉得无法接受，而斑正在父亲被谋害和至亲背叛的漩涡中心，就算再是个铜墙铁壁的人恐怕也不是那么容易接受。犹豫了几秒，她还是把右手伸出去放在他的肩膀上。

斑的另一只手瞬间从那边抬起，啪一声握住了她的手，同时扭过头面无表情地盯着春野樱。然后他好像才认出她的脸，表情一动松开了她的手。

春野樱知道他正在戒备状态中，没怎么介意，拍了拍他的肩膀说：“斑，你在想什么？”

斑看着她满不在意自己手上的红痕，就像没有感觉一样，眼底一动，他想了想说：“我在想叔父这么做的原因。”和春野樱一样，甚至比她更了解宇智波的斑很难单纯用利欲熏心这个可能性框定叔父的行为，而和春野樱不同的是，他敢于去想更多更黑暗的可能。

“不过我还没有头绪。为今之计，只能先走一步看一步，等到叔父真正动手的那一天。”斑沉声说。

春野樱看着他有些奇怪地问：“你不觉得他的计划已经暂告一段落了吗？短时间内再有什么大动作到时候整个宇智波的根基都会被动摇啊。”

对于这样的世家大族来说，最重要的就是稳定，一旦猜疑产生，就会像冰面上的裂痕一样越扩越大，直到最后土崩瓦解。如果使用额外的精力来维持内部团结，那么这场忍界最激烈的逐鹿之争宇智波就相当于退出了。

斑富含深意地看了她一眼：“你怎么知道这不是他的目的？”

樱有些发愣，喃喃自语道：“这对他有什么好处？宇智波千疮百孔的话他要权力还有什么用？那他这么大费周章是要干什么？”

“不清楚。”斑站起身，哐当一声把牢门重新锁上，“我还想不到背后最深的理由，但他不会就这么罢手，我可以肯定。”杀死了哥哥，葬送了儿子，这样拼死一搏般的行为绝对不会是为了一个平稳的结局。

春野樱似乎有点能理解他的意思了，虽说可能性不大，但是也只能先以最高的警惕来对待这件事。好不容易把宇智波斑从被毒死的命运中解救出来，她可不能眼睁睁地看着他再遇害。拽住正准备走上地面的男人，樱看着斑的眼睛说：“既然如此，我们先把要做的事情捋清楚。首先，将拓实处死，让他父亲以为计划成功了以进一步观察他的行动；其次，你要继续扮演身体衰弱的样子放松他的警惕；最后，伺机找出证据将你叔父乃至可能是你叔父一派的党羽连根拔起，一网打尽。”

斑颔首：“正是如此。”

他承认以后春野樱若有所思地摸着自己的下巴似乎在考虑利弊得失。

这几个月以来斑知道她的心性坚韧非寻常女子或女忍可比，但关系到这样阴谋杀伐的事情恐怕还是会让她畏惧退缩。于是他难得通情达理地说：“这件事你可以不用参与，或者我可以安排你到外围区域呆一段时间，等风平浪静再回来。”

女人莫名其妙地抬头看他，脸上露出哭笑不得的模样说：“你这是什么意思，斑，让我去躲躲？陪你走到这儿了你让我去躲躲？”

斑抿着唇不说话。他确实觉得不要让一个族外的女子在自己族中的肮脏事端里越陷越深比较好，无关颜面，只是觉得欠妥当。

“得了，别说我现在还顶着你的未婚妻的头衔，你就确定有些事情没有我能办妥？”樱不轻不重地推了他一下，率先走上湿滑的台阶，口中感慨地说：“宇智波的男人真不靠谱啊，用完就扔。”

她明显玩笑的口气让一度结成黑泥般的沉闷气氛缓解了微不足道的一点点，但能体会到她良苦用心的斑感受到的远比这玩笑要更多。

失去了在前遮挡勾心斗角的父亲，面对罔顾人伦的叔父。在这风雨飘摇之际，这女人是在说她决定跟他站在一起。

族中诸人知道宇智波拓实被关进地牢的那段时间，代族长斑曾经去看过一次，最后是被未过门的夫人扶着走出来的，脸色憔悴枯槁，回到自己的院落以后就卧床不起，一直到拓实行刑的那天都没有出现。准夫人在厨房煎药的时候隐晦地跟侍女提起是急怒攻心，加上本来前段时间身体就不大好，如此一来不知道要修养多久。

虽然她说得还不是非常严重，但眉眼间的忧虑明眼人都能看得出来。一时间全族上下人心惶惶，自知没有大人物那样治理之能的宇智波平民和普通忍者都不希望族长和族长继承人接连出事，平稳和繁荣才是他们想要的局面。

斑的弟弟泉奈每天都会到哥哥那里去看他的情况，往往会一起吃饭。但是送出来的食盒中三人吃的东西都不是很多，大约是心烦意乱或疾病缠身，胃口不佳的原因。

被揣测着为什么食量锐减的泉奈和斑正一起微微蹙眉看着面前黑黢黢的一颗大丸子。身边就是色香味俱全的饭菜，他们却被要求用这样的东西充饥。

“快吃啊，你们两个，这可是特制的兵粮丸，我已经把对身体的副作用降到最低。”春野樱一边用筷子把三人食盒里的饭菜小心地翻出吃过的假象，再挑出来一点随后处理，每份饭菜也都分门别类取出样本标好来源，是随后化验要用的。他们不方便开火做饭，只能先以吃兵粮丸度日。

斑闭了闭眼睛，最后决定做这个表率。他伸出手拈起那颗黑不溜秋的丸子扔进嘴里，嚼都不嚼立刻脱了下去。即使动作已经如此一气呵成，被丸子碰到的地方还是开始弥漫那种无法言说的诡异味道。不酸不苦，不甜不辣，说不上臭，但又极其刺激。斑有点想揉眼睛，但因为弟弟在旁边，他还是不紧不慢地拿起手边春野樱泡的茶送到嘴边。

“斑，你的手抖什么？茶水很烫吗？”春野樱笑睨着他说。斑不回答，兀自开始喝茶，一口接一口，从速度看得出来茶水并不烫。

泉奈也看到哥哥捧茶杯的手微微颤抖，恐怕是在扼制那种作呕的感觉。即使春野樱不说他也知道斑正在忍受怎样的感觉，毕竟这几天他也是这么过来的。

拿出壮士断腕的精神，泉奈闭着眼睛吃下了这顿的兵粮丸，然后也开始颤抖着喝茶，明明清苦的茶汤这时候竟也算得上甘甜了。

他们两个不是没有吃过这种忍者补给品，不过这么难吃，难吃到斑都吃不下去的兵粮丸他们确实是第一次吃。但正如春野樱所言，她制作的这种兵粮丸完全没有其他忍者用的那种的副作用。由于要保持体力和清醒，吃过兵粮丸以后的一段时间很有可能会过度亢奋或头痛，对完成任务显然不是好事。而吃完这种恶心的兵粮丸以后，除了需要多喝点水就没什么其他的问题了。

“你们两个修行不足啊。”春野樱戏谑地笑了一声，伸手拈起自己的兵粮丸，一口吞进嘴里，还嚼碎了才咽下去，看得泉奈腮帮子抽筋——光是用舌头碰到就已经难吃成这样了，嚼碎吃自己恐怕真的会吐出来。樱示威地看着他们两个，也没有灌水，端着自己要用的样本就到内室去了。她在宇智波斑这里弄了个小房间，说是方便照顾，其实是做她的调查工作。

泉奈叹为观止地看着她的背影，直到斑一声清咳他才回过神，“哥哥？”

“外面怎么样？”斑问道。

“嗯，叔父暂时没有什么异常。我这几天调查了叔父最近两年来遇到的事情，除了跟父亲与千手有两次大规模战斗之外，就是去年年末，他去了一趟南贺川，父亲那时候很忙，派他去祭拜的先祖。”泉奈说的这件事斑印象很深刻，那时候千手袭击了宇智波的几个据点，田岛分身乏术，加上叔父刚刚受了伤，让他去祭祖其实也是变相让自己的弟弟休息一下。

“回来之后，叔父病了四五天，你记得吗？”泉奈继续说。

斑点点头，那是他临行之前的事，战事稍微放松他就打算出去走走，走之前和泉奈一起去探望了病中的叔父。那天这个中年男人躺在床上神志不清，口中胡言乱语，斑坐在榻边以为他是熬不过那个冬季了，没想到他竟然好好地活到了自己回来。

“你走之后叔父的病差不多是一夕之间好转的，父亲和我都不知道是怎么回事。”说到父亲，泉奈的眼神又可见地黯淡起来。

斑看了他一眼说：“除此以外，这两年他没有任何其他异常行动了吗？”

“没有了。”

斑沉吟半晌，最后对泉奈说：“泉奈，这几天你找个机会，去一趟南贺川。”

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

春野樱知道宇智波斑暗中派泉奈到南贺川去的事，不过他没多说自己也就没问，毕竟从未来来的她知道南贺川对于宇智波来说是禁地和圣地般的存在，自己这个外族人还是不要多过问的好。但其实斑并没有刻意瞒她，只不过他自己也只有个朦胧的想法，没什么把握。

当天夜里，隐隐约约的勾月开始西沉的时候，泉奈悄没声地潜回斑和樱的院落，脱下紧身的夜行衣取出斑让他带过来的东西。

那是一个布包装着的皮拓片，还没露出全貌的时候春野樱觉得上面的拓印有点眼熟。泉奈一边拆布包一边低声快速地报告自己这次去南贺川的经历。“南贺川那边没有任何异常，我问过驻守在那里的族人，他们也说一切正常。但是一年之前确实有奇怪的事情发生。”

斑的眉头微微皱起问：“什么事情？”

“就是叔父去祭祖的那一次。据说前面半个月都没有出任何问题，最后一天叔父说要去看一下密文碑，出来的时候整个人都不太对劲，别人跟他说话也不理，径直走了。族人说‘他的脸白得像鬼一样’。”泉奈回忆着族人说的话，尽量还原地陈述给两人听。

斑点头不予置评，樱只能推断出田岛之弟回来后生的那场病跟有可能是跟这次祭祖有关，但是具体有什么关联还很难说。

他们说话期间，泉奈终于把整个布包都打开展示在灯火下，春野樱眯着眼睛看着皮布上扭曲的字样，忽然在某个角度顿住，浑身一震——这是宇智波南贺川的密文拓片。她曾经在战后参与过密文研究，在宇智波佐助的最高等瞳术帮助下，木叶已经有了一套破解密码，不过密文只剩下这么一个遗存，算是已经死去的语言，有密码也没有用武之地了。

没想到竟然能在这里再见一次。

春野樱小心地收起几乎是承认自己认识这个东西的惊讶，换上一脸疑惑问：“斑，泉奈，这是什么？”

她原以为斑大概会说不方便告诉自己之类，这样她就可以名正言顺地避嫌离开，以免呆在这里露出更多的破绽。没想到宇智波斑一边单手按住皮片的一端，另一手将皮片抹平，淡淡地甚至无所谓地回答说：“这是宇智波密文，上古流传下来的预言。”

春野樱愣了一下，她完全没想过宇智波斑会这么痛快地把宇智波的秘密告诉她，一点都没有掺杂谎言。诚然，也许他觉得她没有写轮眼，知道了也没有用，但春野樱就是因为这么一句类似于信任的话而心中一阵暖流滚过。

“那这种文字你们能看懂？看起来很复杂。”她明知故问。

泉奈代替哥哥回答：“只有拥有写轮眼的人才能看懂上面的文字，而随着写轮眼的进阶，能看懂的就越来越多。”这件事本来是由田岛告诉斑的，斑在确定弟弟会在将来与自己比肩的时候将这个秘密作为一种责任共担告诉了他。

“原来是这样。”春野樱一副恍然大悟又惊讶地说：“真是神奇。”

“正是如此。”斑说着，忽然闭上眼睛，再睁开时那双墨色的瞳孔变成了红底黑纹的写轮眼，而且令在座两人震惊的是，斑的写轮眼中不再是缓慢转动的三勾玉，而是首尾相衔的三个圆，这奇异的形状说明他已经越过了无数宇智波族人都摸不到门路的天堑，拥有了万花筒写轮眼。

“哥哥，你，你什么时候进阶到万花筒写轮眼的？”惊讶之后泉奈很快为兄长高兴起来。万花筒意味着更强大的力量和威望，这对于现在的斑来说，无疑是非常大的助力。

“嗯，是父亲过世后没多久开的。”斑淡淡地说。

春野樱坐在一旁心中一涩。她知道写轮眼需要经过极大的精神波动才能进阶，一直以来宇智波们只知道至亲死亡能够伤及心灵，所以才会臆测用那种极端的方法来进阶写轮眼。刚才斑说是田岛过世没几天开了万花筒，这么说来，父亲的死亡对他的打击确实巨大无比，但是无论是在她面前还是在泉奈面前他都没有显露出分毫，甚至当泉奈开始消极的时候还会特意去敲打他。

这个男人没有愿意去依靠的人。

她看着低头看皮拓片的斑，心中有点心疼又无可奈何。觉察到她的目光，斑抬起头问她发现了什么，春野樱连忙摆摆手，然后指着他掌下的拓片说：“这个，是你们一族的秘密吧？我看合适吗？”

“这有什么关系。”在亲近的人面前略有些心直口快的泉奈在斑之前开口：“反正你和哥哥今后——”

她知道他想说什么，反正她也要“嫁”给他哥哥，今后就是一家人了。

这个关头不是很好辩解，她还没说什么，斑已经唔了一声，表示认可泉奈说的话。人家都这个态度了，春野樱不好再多说，只好跟他们一起去看照理说她也看不懂的内容。

这一看之下，春野樱就发现了问题。完全展开的拓片内容明显比她在百年之后看到的长了一截。她的记忆力算不上过目不忘，但是当初研究密文的时候这些密密麻麻的扭曲字体她都要看吐了，最后成功破译时她已经几乎把所有内容都背了下来，现在看每一行都知道意思，但最后的那一截明显是没见过也没破译过的内容。

宇智波斑的眼睛在整个密文拓片上扫过，很显然大概过了一半他也就看不懂了，后面浏览得很快，但当他的视线落到最后的时候，春野樱看到他明显停顿了一下，然后看了很长时间。

她开始疑惑起来，难道最后她没见过的这些文字是用万花筒就能解读出来的吗？于是趁着他阅读的时候，春野樱悄悄记下最后这段密文的内容，准备偷偷破译一下试试。

看完整张拓片的宇智波斑脸色不大好看，他随手捏了一个火遁把拓片烧了然后对等着他表态的两人说：“我能看懂的也只有宇智波的历史，应该和这个没有什么关系。”

春野樱狐疑地瞟了他一眼，虽然只有一瞬，但刚才斑的神色绝对不是只看到了宇智波历史这么简单。按下心中的不解，她先和泉奈退了出去。

春野樱对宇智波斑和自己几人的饭食每天都在检测，佐证了斑的想法的是，从田岛逝世以后，他和泉奈饭食中的毒素含量正在日益增加，到后面已经是不加遮掩的剂量。就像凶手已经不在乎会不会被发现这个问题只想以最快的速度达成自己的目的。

不过她的饭食里面倒是没有检测出毒素，看来她是真的很不被看得起。

春野樱告诉宇智波斑，按照这个剂量，他会在大概十多天的时间里产生一系列并发症陷入休克状态，没人解毒的情况下很快会让脑损伤，再醒来可能就不是从前的他了。

斑听完她的分析后沉默了很长时间。春野樱安慰他说自己在这里，就算他真中毒了也能给他解，更何况已经帮他防患于未然。斑看了她一会儿，低声道谢。

这是春野樱认识这个时代的他到现在第一次听到他说谢谢。并不是他不知感恩，但宇智波斑一向不是把感谢挂在嘴上的人，这次这么跟她说，大概是心中格外有感又或者是局势令人心伤随便谁的善举对他来说都是慰藉。

春野樱端着托盘出去了，说给他泡点药茶回来。

宇智波斑靠着扶手闭着眼睛等了差不多一刻钟，听到居室的纸门被拉开，然后有人端起木矮几，放进来，再进门拉上纸门，端到他面前。

“代族长。”

斑的眉毛动了动，慢慢睁开眼睛，看到自己的叔父端正地跪坐在他面前。“叔父，怎么劳烦你过来。”

“啊，刚才在廊下遇到春野，顺便拿过来了。”男人微微笑着回答。

听他这么说，斑不动声色地看了一眼阖上的纸门，春野樱离开的方向。

“不得不说，代族长的眼光很好，这位姑娘各方面都十分优秀。”叔父说着，将一杯茶先端给斑，自己再端起另一杯啜饮一口，喟叹一声：“今年新上的宇治玉露，真是好茶。”

斑低头看着杯中清亮的茶汤，同样端起来喝了一口，“确实不错。”

叔父看到他喝茶的动作，似是感叹一般说：“斑，想当年你母亲生下你，我和你父亲一起等在门外。你哭声嘹亮，大哥说你必是能承他衣钵之辈，现在看来果真如此。今后对于宇智波，你有什么想做的？”

“叔父又怎么看？”斑不动声色地将问题还给他。

叔父笑了一声，“在我看来，尽人事，待天命。正如先贤所说，天下大势，分久必合，合久必分，能者居之。”

斑笑了一声一挑眉：“叔父觉得我不是这能者吗？”

男人也笑。他说：“我怎么会觉得斑你不是呢。”他看着侄子的眼神几乎可以说是慈爱的，但这慈爱中又隐含着不知何处而来的悲哀。“我只是觉得，宇智波不是。”

气氛瞬间变得冷异，两人脸上故作寒暄的表情渐渐消失。宇智波斑看着自己叔父的眼睛，说：“一年前，你的幼子命丧战场，是那一天，你开了万花筒，但没有告诉其他任何人。祭祖时你去了南贺川祠堂再次阅读了碑文。”

“没想到你到了这种地步还能把事情看得这么清楚。”叔父遗憾地说：“真可惜你是个宇智波。”

“没错，我现在是，将来也一直会是个宇智波。叔父，即使你死了我也不会放弃宇智波之名。”斑睥睨般地看着他，身上张开的气势生生压住了面前年近五十的男人。叔父摇摇头，“你很快就会忘记的，连你自己是谁都会忘记。”

“你下的毒早已被解了。”

斑的一句话让男人从容到带着死气的眼神呆住，他不可思议地看着斑，“不可能，这种毒药是——”

“碑上记载的密药。”斑淡淡地接过他想说的话。

叔父的眼神终于从一瞬间的狂乱中更深切地平静下来，如同坟场一般：“是吗，是大哥去世的那一天吧，你开了万花筒。”

斑颔首默认。

“斑，天不亡你，难怪你认为天命在你。”叔父忽然开怀大笑起来，“可是宇智波是被诅咒的一族，你既然看到了那段内容，难道还不明白吗？”

“我所相信的，只不过是在所谓天命降临之前殊死一搏而已。叔父，你口中的天命还没有杀死你，你就已经判下自己的灭亡。真是可悲。”斑冷冷地睨着他，如看死物一般。

“可悲的不是我！”男人似乎爆发了最后一点力量，红着眼睛撕开端正慈祥的伪装怒吼道：“可悲的是被诅咒的宇智波！”

说完他从袖中抽出一把短刀拔出，盯着没有阻拦之意的侄子说：“斑，你看吧，宇智波终将灭亡，那时你会知道我所做的一切都是对的。”

“没有什么是不灭的。我知道会有那一天，但宇智波不会败落在你这样的蠢人手中。”斑漠然地说。

叔父闭着眼睛笑了一声，忽然举刀捅向自己的腹部，左右剜动，喷溅出大泼的鲜血。斑纹丝不动，直到这个癫狂的男人双眼圆睁倒在自己的血泊中他才站起身，带着满身被溅到的血液拉开门向廊下看去。

那个女人倒在廊下，身边滚落着刚才说要端给他的药茶。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

春野樱醒的时候是傍晚，落日黯淡的金红光辉从阖着的纸窗窗口滤进来落在她身上盖着的被子上，昭示着将晚的时间。她的眼珠迟滞地转动了一下，看着眼前不高房顶的木头榫楔结构，脑子里混沌一片，没有任何记忆和想法，只是呆呆地看着屋顶。

轻微的拉门声响起，她没有转头。一个人在她身边坐下来，一会儿后凑过来翻动她的眼皮。

“已经差不多了，起来吃点东西吧。”低沉有点沙哑的声音让春野樱浑身像过电一样，脑子忽然像被从水底拉起来，有了点神采去看他。年轻的男人，面色平静，正专注地看着自己。

斑。

“斑。”

脑子和嘴同时说出了这个称呼。

男人稍微笑了一下，伸手扶她起来。春野樱有些晕眩，她皱着眉按了按自己的额头，记忆终于开始慢慢回笼。自己端着药茶去斑的房间，中途遇到了他的叔父，然后他只说了一句话，突然自己的视线中就只看见了没见过形状的万花筒。

大意了。

像冷水从头流到脚，思考瞬间占据了她的脑海。意识到斑就在身边，她忽然急切地转过头：“你怎么样，斑，受伤了吗？他做了什么？”

“放心。”宇智波斑打开身边的食盒盖子，端出来一碗粥递给春野樱，“我没事，泉奈也没事。”

她下意识地接过粥碗，却没有马上喝，过多的疑问让她现在完全没有闲情先填饱自己的肚子，曲起膝盖将粥碗搁在上面，继续追问：“你叔父呢？我在走廊上遇到了他，应该是中了他的幻术。”春野樱心里非常懊恼，明明在幻术上的研究已经下了不少功夫，甚至拜宇智波佐助所赐自己连硬件最高的幻术都已经经历过了，竟然还是着了万花筒写轮眼的道。

“他自裁了。”斑的话将她从懊恼中拉了出来，春野樱震惊地看着半垂着眼睛的男人反问：“他，他自裁了？等等，不是——你能不能说给我听一下过程，仅凭这些线索我完全没有头绪，老实说我还有点头疼，猜也猜不出来的。”

宇智波斑从食盒里拿出一个勺子递给她，“你喝粥吧，我说给你听。”

春野樱只好先端起碗，舀起一勺温度刚好入口的粥送进嘴里，一边眼巴巴地看着斑。他闭了闭眼睛说：“叔父端过来的茶水里面大约是最后促进发作量的毒药，我告诉他我已经知道了这件事。知道我早就有所防备，而且不会如他所愿地死去或者失去自主意识后他就用自己带过来的刀自裁了。”

春野樱瞪大眼睛，刚刚从幻术中醒来，她还有点没那么敏锐，只能先喝口粥压压惊，然后整理了一下思路，谨慎地问道：“如果你不想回答可以不回答，就是，他有说过是为什么吗？”这是一直困扰着春野樱的问题，她不明白斑叔父的动机是什么，只得到了一个他死亡的结局，这实在无法让她接受，就像两军对垒，擂鼓进军，她总想着血肉横飞之后，上将人头落地之前总有一个国仇家恨的理由，没想到轰轰烈烈的你死我活，到最后是如此突兀的鸣金收兵。

斑如她所想没有立刻回答她。春野樱为了避免他尴尬，也不想显得自己像逼问一样，一边小口小口地喝着粥，盯着被子上的花纹研究。但他最终没有回避也没有拒绝，而是正视着她的眼睛说：“这件事事关宇智波一族的秘密，我暂时不能告诉你。”

果然是这样啊。春野樱苦笑着发现事关宇智波，从古至今都有那么多无可奈何。她点点头表示理解，不再追问，只是问起他对外准备怎么处理这件事。斑说他会对外宣称叔父因为儿子的罪过愧疚自裁，算是保全了他最后的名声，也不至于让宇智波内部动摇。

春野樱稍微有些吃惊，这个处理方法可以说非常妥当也非常宽容。对于一个谋害了自己的父亲意图颠覆全族的人，斑能做下这样的决定让她觉得有点不符合她所认识的那个斑的形象。眼前这个男人身上带着与她记忆中形象的奇怪矛盾点，一方面他比那个宇智波斑的气质更为尖锐不可近，但在真正处理事情的时候却又逆向地表现出留有余地的特点。

她本来一直觉得，斑属于那种“不会记仇，有仇当场就报了”的人，隐忍和宽恕从来不是他的选择。现在看来自己对他的认知看来也是有所偏颇的了，不知道是否是泉奈还活着，这个男人心中到底还有一丝柔软。

不再评价宇智波斑显然已经不想多提的这件事，春野樱问他最后那杯茶要不要检测里面的毒素。斑想了想说：“不必了，剩的不多，也没必要。”

春野樱搅动着粥的勺子一停，抬头皱眉看着他：“什么叫剩的不多？你喝了？”

“嗯，当时准备套他的话，所以喝了。”斑理所当然般地回答。樱简制被他这样不当一回事的态度给气笑了，她不客气地说：“斑，我早就跟你说过，这种毒素非常罕见而且很难拔除，估计你方圆一百里以内只有我能做到。你不要觉得一次喝点没事，万一他当时加的就是致死量呢？你——你就不能想个别的方法避避吗？”说到后面她也有些无奈，当时的情况也许喝下去才是最好的方法。

斑正襟危坐，果然如她所想地说：“当时别无他法，而且我有把握他不想一次毒死我。”

樱不知道该说什么，也不用勺子了，一口把剩下的粥喝干净，没好气地接过斑递过来的帕子擦了擦嘴说：“行了，我再配一次药给你洗血，完成以后我再做打算。”

斑看着她含着真切忧虑的绿色眼镜，忽然开口问：“樱，你也说了这种毒素闻所未闻，怎么会在第一次碰到我就能解开一部分毒素？”

春野樱斜眼看着他：“我说你这是准备秋后算帐兔死狗烹？跟你说过我没有研究出来完全能解开这种毒素的方法，根除的方法是洗血，就是直接剥离，测验用的药剂是无法完全解毒的明白吗？”

转念一想，刚刚经历了与亲人那样的勾心斗角，怀疑自己也不是没有道理，春野樱只好选择宽容当局者迷的这个人，总结了一句：“而且我很强，知识就是力量。”

斑点点头：“我相信你。”

“相信我就不要问让人误会的话了。”春野樱叹气说。就算再能理解他的苦衷在理性上原谅他，她终究会因为别人的不信任而伤感——可能是她打小的经历带来的罕见自卑阴影，因为追不上同伴而对自身能力受到怀疑十分敏感。

“只要你说，我就相信你。”斑平静地说，并非为自己辩解，而是表明真实的态度。这句话让春野樱好受了一些，她开始告诉斑要准备哪些药材。

斑叔父的葬礼安排得比较仓促。尽管斑在族中大会上宣布了自己的叔父是出于愧疚和大义的自裁，但是从他事后的态度来看，心机深沉的上层们很快就品出事情没有这么简单，代族长恐怕是心中有怨才会对叔父的葬礼这么疏忽，同时也是在警示其他族人，如果生出异心，就会是跟死者一样的下场。

叔父最后被葬入了木叶的公共墓地，他的儿子则早在之前被挖掉双眼毁去筋脉扔到了乱葬岗。那个行事狠辣又果断的男人被宇智波斑保全了最后一丝颜面，不得不说已经很幸运。

春野樱的身份也在一段时间后被重新公之于众，她并不是宇智波斑的未婚妻，而是为了追查是谁在他们父子身上下毒的云游医忍。知道这件事以后最震惊的是泉奈。鬼知道他为了习惯叫一个人嫂嫂独自在房间里练习了多少次，现在这个女人一站在他面前他就想到这个称呼，短时间内怕是转移到别人身上去。

真是的，明明他已经说服自己他们两人是非常般配的一对，难得有这样能和哥哥并肩讨论时事的女人，睿智而且身手不凡，奇特的医疗技能更是闻所闻问，怎么看都是哥哥新娘的合适人选……

他忽然灵机一动，起身到哥哥的房间，问他：“哥哥，你为什么不干脆就迎娶樱桑呢？”

多么合适，多么理所应当。

斑从正在看的书卷中抬起眼睛不咸不淡地施舍了他一眼：“别说这种没头没尾的话。”

泉奈不太敢在哥哥面前太放肆，老老实实跪坐下来坐端正。但他去看斑的脸的时候总觉得他并没有那么不悦，于是继续小心翼翼地说：“哥哥，你看，你和樱桑假扮未婚夫妻都快小半年了，到现在都没人发现过端倪，说明你们真的很般配啊。”

斑放下手中的卷轴，正视着泉奈的眼睛：“你很喜欢她？”

泉奈的脸瞬间变得通红，结结巴巴地说：“不，你，你说什么呢，我是说，作为哥哥的妻子的话，是，是非常合适的人选……跟我喜不喜欢有什么关系……”

斑张开嘴正准备说话，外面有脚步声传来，没几个呼吸快人快语的女人就出现在门边，看到泉奈很快笑了：“哎呀，泉奈也在，还好我带了四个杯子。”她手上端的是形状可爱的茶点。

但泉奈看到她完全没有了留下来吃茶点的心思，站起身草草打了个招呼就飞一般地走了。春野樱奇怪地看着他几乎是落荒而逃的背影，走进内室问宇智波斑：“你骂他了吗？我看他脸都红了。”

“没有，大概是热的。”斑信口胡说了一句，端起春野樱泡的加了药材的茶。春野樱耸耸肩坐下来，拈起自己做的三色丸子吃了一口。这个年代的糖不知道是提纯工艺还不到家的原因还是原料问题，总是没有她的那个年代甜。最近发生的事实在是惊涛骇浪一般，结束了竟然觉得已经过去了很长时间，再想起自己跌落这个时空的那一天，真真是恍如隔世。

斑看着她惆怅的脸，喝了一口茶问道：“你接下来准备怎么办？”

春野樱早料到他要问这个：“我这次来就是跟你说这件事。你这里的事情我已经帮的差不多了，接下来我得到世界别的地方去看看，能不能找到回到……我族中的方法。”

“正如我上次所言，如果你暂时没有头绪，可以先留在宇智波。你于我有恩，这里永远会是你的安身之所。”斑慢慢地说。

春野樱嚼着三色丸子的动作停了一会儿，然后笑着说：“这倒也是，我可是救了你的命的。”她忽然转过头看着屋外的庭院，斑看不到她的脸了。一根签子串起的两个半丸子被捏在指间，唯一咬了一口的那个上面有一排整齐的牙印。

“谢谢你。”

这二十余年来，除了父母还没有谁说过会成为她永远的安身之所。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

泉奈惴惴不安两天以后，得到的是春野樱会留下来的消息。他长长地松了一口气。介于上次的结果，他这次没有去找自己的哥哥，而是去见了一下确定停留在宇智波后自己申请到药草园去帮忙的女人。

到那里时她正在教授宇智波的其他医师分辨他不熟悉的药草。只见她袖子绑到肩上，线条漂亮秀挺的小臂在阳光下反射光芒，耐心地讲解：“你们看这里，它的根须是更加粗壮结实的，和你们种植的这种药草相比，它的药效更强，不过略含毒性，使用之前需要经过蒸馏器皿高温……”

“请问，什么是蒸馏？”围绕在她周围的医师不解地问。

“呃，”春野樱愣了一下，有些尴尬，她想了想，尽量简洁地解释，“就不说蒸馏了，主要操作是把药草隔水放在器皿中慢火焖蒸，直到凝结的液体没有绿色为止。”医师们纷纷点头表示原来如此，然后一个个在自己手上的卷轴中记下来。

春野樱等着他们做笔记的时候转动了一下有点僵硬的脖子，正好看到泉奈正在药草园外围看着他们这边，于是高兴地挥了挥手：“泉奈，怎么有空到这儿来了？”

其他几位医师听到春野樱的称呼一起转头看去，泉奈也就自然地走了过来，除了樱以外的所有人都毕恭毕敬地对二少主行礼。知道他大概是有事情要跟自己说，樱告诉身边的医师今天的讲授就到这里，他们都离开以后一边收拾着手上的药草一边问道：“怎么，特意来找我有什么事？”

被她一下就看出了来意，泉奈有些不自在，轻咳一声说：“你怎么知道我是特意来找你的，说不定只是路过。”

樱无奈地笑笑，“好吧，就当你是无意中路过。你训练场和房间包括茅房离药草园都不是很顺路呢，真是麻烦你路过这里。”药草园在宇智波边缘比较偏远的山脚下，距离境外最远的地方，甚至春野樱有意在这里找个地方住下，免得每天到处奔波，再说也没有继续住在宇智波斑那里的理由了。

泉奈在言语上实在不是她的对手，只好老老实实说是来找她的：“听说你决定在宇智波住下了，我想来谢谢你对于我和哥哥的这次帮助，如果你有什么需要的话可以跟我说。”

樱摆了摆手表示这不算什么：“救人是我们医忍的天职，你不必放在心上。再说我现在算是流离失所，你们能给我一个容身之所就算扯平了。”

听她这么说，泉奈也不再纠结于客气话，转而蹲下帮她一起把细小的草药拾掇到药筐里面去，一边收拾一边问：“你刚才在教他们什么？”

春野樱先是教他怎么把药草分门别类放好，不要一股脑儿扔进来，然后回答道：“药理学。你们宇智波的医师还是很不错的，我只不过补充补充旁门左道的知识。”

尽管既然呆在人家的地盘总要作出一点贡献，但是她还是一直小心翼翼地控制自己的教学范围，毕竟真正的成系统的医疗知识是纲手后来建立的，绝不能由她这只蝴蝶扇扇翅膀打乱历史进程影响将来纲手的声望和地位，算算时间这时候她应该还没出生。

想到纲手的出生，樱用胳膊捅了捅泉奈的手臂问：“现在当世，能和你们宇智波抗衡的力量有哪些？”

泉奈想了想，以为她大概是担心在宇智波能不能给她良好的庇护，于是挺了挺胸膛说：“你放心，这世上能和宇智波一较高下的力量少之又少。一定要说的话，千手一族是我们最大的敌人。”

果然啊。樱沉思着想果然是和历史书上契合的事实，现在是千手和宇智波分庭抗礼的年代。

“你在想什么？”泉奈忍不住问不说话的樱。她反应过来信口说：“我在想这样一个大族的领袖是谁呢，想必也是一个不凡的人物。”

说起千手的领袖，泉奈的眼神闪动了一下，略微不自在地说：“千手的领袖大概快也要由现任的长子继承了，我们的细作前几天来报千手佛间似乎染上了恶疾。”

“诶，是吗？”春野樱有些惊讶。她虽然知道历史上大概发生的事情，但是这个动乱时期的忍者对于修史这件事不是非常在意，即使做了也是粗枝大叶，加上没有什么统一的计量标准，所以对于重大历史事件发生的时间线她也不是很清楚。她端着收拾好的药草站起来，暗自想着那么现在就应该是第一代火影柱间成为千手的掌事者了，“不知道他有没有结婚呢啊……”她喃喃自语道。对于见证自己的师父出生这件事她还是有些向往的。

“你问千手的族长有没有成婚干什么？”泉奈听到了她咕哝的话，狐疑地问。

春野樱知道这个年代族与族之间的芥蒂和提防非常深，稍微露出一点不对劲的地方都有可能在人与人之间筑起高墙，当初的斑和柱间也正是明白这一点，所以宁愿不知道彼此的身份也不在成为友人的时候谈起各自的家族。她耸耸肩作出一副理所当然的样子：“他是很厉害的人物啊，肯定是被很多女子敬仰着呢，如果没有妻室的话说不定我还有机会。”故意把话说到极端的方向，反而不容易引起怀疑。

泉奈果然被她这句话说得一愣，张了张嘴半天才说：“你想嫁给他？”

“哪有这种好机会。”樱故作忧伤地说，“他们这样地位的人想必是一定会娶一位名门贵女的吧？”比如漩涡的公主，“像我这种来路不明动不动就会被人怀疑的人啊还是不要白日做梦了，你说是不是，泉奈？”她故意加重了“动不动就被怀疑”这句话，暗指他刚才的态度。

泉奈觉得自己真是拿这个女人没办法，无论如何她都会把话题引向对自己有利的方向。他不再试图在与她的对话中讨到好处，跟着她离开药草园，离开之前说：“其实你也不必妄自菲薄，忍者的族群毕竟还是跟那些贵族不一样的，我们更看重的是力量和价值。以你的医疗之能，比一个贵女有价值多了。”

樱低头浅笑。这个年代的人还真是，无论什么东西或者人，都要用“价值”来衡量。

“还有就是——”泉奈的语气又变得犹犹豫豫，最后一鼓作气说：“你是个非凡的女人，今后无论踏进了哪一族的门楣都是荣耀的事。”

说完他就急急忙忙地走了，免得因为夸人太露骨而尴尬。走出去差不多好十几步的距离，泉奈还是没忍住回头看了一下，樱仍然站在门边，似乎是在因为他的话发愣。他不知怎的，心情畅快起来，就像在她这里扳回一局一样，回过身准备去找哥哥说今天的修行。

其实他刚才还有一句话没说，如果能嫁进宇智波就最好了。

夜晚，在药草园旁边的临时居所中，春野樱正在挑灯夜战。本来斑说她可以继续住在他的院落了，就算找一个稍微远一点的房间，各种事情的方便程度总比在这个边缘地带好很多。出于还是不要跟历史核心人物来往过密的想法，樱婉拒了他的好意，还是住到了这里。

还有一个原因就是，她需要找一个隐秘的地方方便翻译最后的那段宇智波密文。虽说在她的年代已经有了一套关于这套密文的破译方法，但是在没有写轮眼帮助和解码工具的前提下破译这世界上最复杂的密码需要极其庞大的演算量，就算只是这么一段文字，也至少需要三个月才能完全破译。宇智波密文有一个奇异的特点，就是在完全破译之前仍然很难解读，也是说话方式古老奇诡的原因。

樱不确定自己还能不能回去，但是即使只有万分之一的可能性能够回去的话，这段密文的内容也许会对木叶的历史家族研究乃至辉夜真正的目的有很重要的价值，她不能置之不理。

到了半夜，本来就地处偏僻的这个药草园已经没有了任何人活动的声音，只有虫鸣缠绵在耳边，衬得黑夜更加寂静无比。樱放下手中的笔，在今天工作的文字卷轴上施了一个隐匿忍术，卷轴上的演算推导像墨汁落进水中一样慢慢溶解消失，然后被一篇无关紧要的药材分类名录覆盖。她打着哈欠将卷轴卷好放在同样无关紧要的显眼位置，吹了灯上床睡觉。

脑子虽然疲倦，但是可能是过了时间的原因，她反而有点睡不着。侧头看着书桌那边的墙壁，忍者的良好视力让她能看到墙上自己做的密码日历，是她根据斑等人的年纪和现在的历法费了很大劲做的，距离今天已经过去的某个地方画了个圆圈，那天是她的二十一岁生日。

樱已经过了执着于生日和礼物的年纪，还在木叶的时候，最忙的那阵子她只想在自己的生日能用这个理由请个假，然后不管昏天黑地睡上它一天。

来这里后也是一样。前段时间整个宇智波风声鹤唳，等她意识到的时候生日已经过去很多天了，聊表纪念，她在墙上的日历上画了个圈。当危机过去以后，她看到自己的生日未免又想起那个预言。

“如果是在这个战乱时代的话，活不过二十五岁也是很正常的吧……”她看着日历自言自语。落到这个时空以后她开始经常自言自语，因为没有人知道她深埋在心底的秘密，只有和自己才能言说。

不想再自怨自艾，她长长叹了一口气，正翻过身准备睡觉，忽然觉察到窗外有一个黑影一闪而过。

樱立刻警觉地摸上放在枕头底下的苦无悄无声息地下床跳到窗边阴影处，推开一点缝隙看出去。

宇智波可是有宵禁的，这个时候怎么会有人经过药草园这种没有宵禁也不会有人来的地方？

樱想了想，觉得还是不能置之不理，毕竟这个地方住着自己这个外族人，如果出了什么问题的话，第一个被怀疑的就是自己。于是她轻轻推开窗户，向黑影消失的地方追去。

那人的速度很快，春野樱要保持不跟丢又不被发现的距离很困难，好在周围都是密密麻麻的高大古树，很能遮掩她的踪迹。他们两人一前一后渐渐离开了宇智波的范围，大概到了后半夜，终于到了一个稍微开阔的地方。

前面的人已经走出了密林，春野樱不敢在开阔地带跟他距离太近，于是仍然呆在树上看着他的背影。只见那人脱下兜帽，一张脸在月光下露了出来，樱看清楚以后惊讶地无声张了张嘴。

是宇智波斑。

然后她才注意到他们到达的这个地方，正是南贺川。虽然她以前来过，但是因为这么多年地貌有了变化，加上刚才自己一心追踪没有留意。她皱起眉头，不明白斑大半夜到这里来干什么，不过既然他是宇智波的族长，到自家祠堂来看看似乎没有什么不正常的地方，既然知道是他她就应该悄悄回去当作什么都没发生。但看着斑走进了古老幽深的祠堂，樱不知道怎么的，还是鬼使神差地跟了上去。

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

斑似乎完全没有发现自己被跟踪了，径直走进宇智波在这个年代大概还是守备森严地位神秘超脱的禁地。但奇怪的是他并没有在门口的守卫忍者面前出现，而是使了个忍术，从他们的视线死角悄悄闪躲了进去。

实在不是守卫不够警惕，春野樱从她的角度可以看到宇智波斑刚才结的那个印非常巧妙，在普通的隐匿气息和身形上添加了其他辅助的印，这才达到了此般如入无人之境的效果。她在心中感叹不愧是能一夺天下的人，天资出众果然非同一般，然后自己也使了个法子跟了上去。

百年前的宇智波祠堂还相当干净庄严，一点都看不出未来的破败模样。春野樱在心中轻轻喟叹了一句时移世易，无论曾经多么不可侵犯的富丽堂皇最后也逃不过大厦倾颓的结局。

她正这么想着的时候，宇智波斑已经打开祠堂尽头供奉着先祖之位的后面的地下暗门。她在外面等了一会儿，直到确定斑的脚步声已经在地下远去才悄悄跟了上去。走在黑暗的甬道中时，她已经差不多知道了对方的目的地，毕竟这下面的空间，除了那块神秘的宇智波石碑以外什么都没有。甬道的尽头有隐隐约约的火光照射过来，不知道是一直有看守在这里的人定时加上燃烧的烛油还是斑刚刚点上的。走到了明暗的分界线处，樱就站在那里看着在石碑前静立不动的宇智波斑。

樱和他一起看向石碑。只见那块在木叶时代已经被自己摸到快吐的东西确实和记忆中不一样，后面真的比自己记忆中要长上一点，记录着未曾被破译的那段文字。说来也奇怪，明明宇智波石碑的程序应当是越往后面需要越高级的瞳术阅读，为什么最后一段又变成了似乎仅仅是万花筒就能阅读的文字了？

她正这么想着的时候，站在她前面足足有十几米距离的男人忽然开口说：“跟了这么久，出来吧。”

春野樱悚然一惊，不过没有马上动作，还不能确定对方是不是真的发现了自己。但是他接下来的一句话就让她彻底熄灭了这点侥幸心理：“还不出来吗，樱。”

看来是真的发现自己了。樱只好苦着脸从阴暗的角落里走出来，张开双手平举示意自己的手上没有武器：“真是了不起，斑，以前我在族中的时候虽然感知能力很一般，但是隐匿气息这一项还是做得很好的。”他们班只有漩涡鸣人自始至终在隐匿上不太成功。

斑似乎是哼了一声，樱见他似乎没有极其愤怒，就小心翼翼地走到他身边，解释道；“这事儿也不能全怪我，我正准备睡觉呢，就看到一个影子从我房间的窗户外面跳过去了，我以为有什么歹人在你们药草园搞破坏准备嫁祸给我。”

斑没有不依不饶地问她为什么发现了是自己还跟到南贺川来，叫她出来以后不让她走也不说别的，仍然沉默着看石碑。这让樱越发觉得最后那段文字一定深藏玄机，不过她无论如何也猜不出来一个所以然。当初四战的时候，她隐约知道宇智波斑是被篡改后的碑文内容欺骗才着手准备了无限月读这个惊天计划，无法想象还有什么样的内容能让他无言至斯。

她不敢随便开口问，两人就这样并肩站了差不多十分钟，斑终于有了动作。他伸手向后挡了挡，看那个意思是让樱退后。她不明所以，但还是如他所愿，退到他几步开外的地方。

斑走过去一步，站到多出来的碑文那里，忽然伸手飞快地结了个印，就在樱还没有看清楚那是个什么性质的忍术的时候，已经看到他的手掌燃起一团炽白的火焰，狠狠向这块石碑劈了下去！

就像是热刀劈开豆腐一样，与他犀利动作不相符的是这暴力的切割几乎没有发出任何巨大的声响，甚至似乎是他的火刃太锋利，连石块都反应了片刻才开始滑落，发出沉闷的一声响，落在地上。

樱目瞪口呆地看着他，半晌才问：“你这是干什么，斑，这个东西对你们来说不是很重要的吗？”

斑没有理她，而是低着头面无表情地将石碑残片一次一次切割直到再也看不出来它原来是石碑的一部分，变成随处可见的石子模样才停了下来。然后他熄灭了手上的白炎，侧过脸睨着春野樱说：“有的秘密可以被人知道，有的秘密最好的结局就是永远是秘密。对于心性不够强硬的族人来说，他们没有知道这些内容的必要，否则只会和叔父一样。”

一番话说得樱云里雾里，但也只好随意地点了点头，毕竟他的那个意思明摆着也不会告诉自己所谓秘密是什么。

然后斑不再多呆，让樱跟他一起出去。走之前樱最后再看了一眼宇智波石碑。那边角上被切割的地方实在是过于平整，加上百年的岁月侵蚀，以及没有任何残片在旁边，怪不得他们当初对于那就是石碑的全部内容深信不疑。

这被黑绝篡改又被斑删减过的石碑，到底还有多少当初六道仙人撰刻时的价值，恐怕早就是个迷了。

按照一开始进来的方法又离开了南贺川，樱发现斑的在看向守卫的时候明显因为他们没有一点发现他们的气息而不满，恐怕会因此作出一些隐晦的警告措施。她心里很同情这些守卫，毕竟面对的是斑这样的领袖，当别人会为自己自由出入没被发现而沾沾自喜的时候他却要批评别人为什么不能发现自己。

就像打败了敌人还怪对方不够强一样。

飞驰在密林间的时候气氛仍然非常沉闷，樱心中多少有些惴惴，毕竟她算是跟踪别人被抓了个现行，现在什么都不说的话指不定是要秋后算账，为了试探他的态度，她率先开口说：“话说——斑，你是怎么发现我跟着你的？难道我隐匿气息的能力真的差到那个地步吗？”

斑扭头看了她一眼，跳上一根树枝，言简意赅地说：“你一出房间我就发现你了。我行进的时候会分一个影分身在后面，以防跟踪。”

樱不可思议地看着他：“你是说，你让影分身看着有没有人跟踪你？我怎么一直没有发现。”她浑身一耸，向身后黑漆漆的地方看了一眼，被什么盯着的感觉让她毛骨悚然。

“你隐匿气息的能力还可以，感知力不行。”斑摇了摇头。

“你就不能说是你的隐匿能力太好吗？”樱有些无奈。她想了想一跃跳到和斑并肩的地方开诚布公地说：“这次跟踪你是我不好，如果你因此而觉得我不可信的话也很正常，我可以马上离开。”

斑用一种很奇怪的眼神打量了她一会儿，慢慢说：“我没有这么想。”

他这么无条件信任的模样反而让樱有些惭愧，她扭过头说：“你不必勉强的，这是什么世道我也理解。”

斑摇摇头，不知是什么意思，然后接着说：“这件事你既然已经参与，本来就与你有关，你知道一二也无妨。我能告诉你，叔父是因为心性不坚定看了石碑上的内容而发疯，我将它毁去也是这个道理。”说完他示意春野樱跟上自己，继续向返回族地的方向疾驰而去。

然而这句话说得含混至极，要不是春野樱有信心能破解石碑的内容，恐怕会被这种说一半藏一半的结果折磨得抓耳挠心。

看来还是得靠自己。

她这么想着，跟上斑的步伐。

等他们回到宇智波的时候天色已经有些发蓝，估计也没有多少时间可以休息，加上正是守卫换班的时候，斑就到樱在药草园的房间准备坐到换班结束再回去。

樱打了点水让两人能够擦把脸洗洗一路的风尘，她知道现在是感觉还行，但是明天白天肯定是要犯困的。斑倒是看上去和平时没什么两样，静静地打量着她房间里的陈设。

自从田岛去世，叔父背叛以后，他好像就更加沉默寡言了。

但能和那样性格的初代目成为挚友，樱一点都不相信他一开始就是个三棍子打不出屁来的人，只能说世事无常，他被迫将一切光明灿烂都剥除丢弃，最后成了踽踽独行的孤家寡人。樱想到这里叹了口气，坐到他旁边轻声问：“这件事你准备告诉泉奈吗？或者等他再成熟一些，你会告诉他石碑上最后的内容吗？”

斑很快回答：“他没有必要知道。”

樱终于深切体会到了名为宇智波斑的这个男人的性格。就像当初的月之眼计划一样，就算以一己之身背负此世全部之恶，也要让世界获得他理想的“永恒和平”。这种又狠绝又霸道无畏的个性也许早就奠定了他将走上一条怎样的路也说不定。樱掩下心中的一点怜悯，还没有继续说什么，就听得斑指着她的墙面问道：“那是什么？”

她看到他指的是自己做的日历，坦诚地说：“那是我自制的日历，算法是我族中的。算是一点念想。”

斑点了点，头又抬起下巴指了指画上圈的那个日期：“那个日子有什么特殊的事情吗？”

“没什么大不了的，是我的生日而已。过去很长时间了。”

斑有些不解。生辰对一个人来说是很重要的事情，即使是他这样的人也会在生辰的时候任由泉奈他们给自己祝贺一番，这个女人竟然就这么在墙上画个圈就算轻描淡写地过了。

“你们的族中不很重视生辰吗？”他问。

“也不是，只不过当时正是多事之秋，而且这边也没有什么能够一起庆祝的亲人朋友。”春野樱回答得很无所谓。斑也不再多说，站起身道别后离开了她的小屋。

由于上午还说好了要给宇智波的医师们讲授药理学知识，樱还是决定能睡一会儿是一会儿。她拽过被子蒙上头，可能是本来就疲劳又经历了一夜的长途跋涉，很快就陷入了无梦的酣睡，一直到有人敲门才醒来。

她朦朦胧胧地起身穿好衣服，打开门才发现已经是日上三竿。樱惊讶于为什么那些医师没有来找自己，不好意思地看着站在门口的侍女，抓了抓自己的头发说：“真抱歉，昨天工作太晚今天竟然没有早点起床。大家应该都等急了吧，我洗漱一下马上过去。”

年纪不大的小侍女甜甜地笑了笑：“不必了，樱大人，今天一大早代族长就吩咐所有人不能来打扰您休息，说是您昨夜非常劳累。啊，这是代族长交代赠与您的。”侍女说着将手上捧着的木盒递给她，恭敬地行礼后离开了。

樱有些迷茫地看着她离去的背影，然后不解地站在门口打开了盒子。最上面是一块浅色的御守状木牌，还在顶端系着打结的红绳，浓黑的墨迹写上了几个字体遒劲的小字——“生辰贺”。

她只觉得心中一烫，继续去看下面的东西，是一个黑色的卷起来的皮质包裹。单手不方便拆开，樱端着盒子走进室内，拆开包裹，发现里面是一整套寒光涔涔的黑色刀具，既有苦无、手里剑、千本这样的普通暗器，也有奇形怪状的飞镖小刀，每一个都是奇怪而暗沉的黑，看上去是某种稀有的材料。

樱笑着摇头。哪有人会送女人这样的礼物的，恐怕天下仅他宇智波斑一人。

估摸着今天是不会有人来找她了，樱想干脆再睡上一会儿。收拾好东西舒舒服服地躺下以后，她忽然想到了一件事：斑对外说让别人不要来打扰她休息她昨夜很劳累……

她感觉头有点隐隐作痛——这是怎样让人误会的表达啊。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

石碑事件过去以后，春野樱仍然呆在药草园做她的教授工作，但是宇智波的医师们对她的态度除了一开始那种单纯对学识的敬仰以外，又带上了些莫名的尊崇。她知道大概仍然是那天关于斑不让别人打扰她睡觉的事情造成的误会，有心解释却又不知道如何开口，只好等着时间将谣言慢慢冷却。

毕竟如果长时间没有什么发展的话，捕风捉影的事很快就会从大众耳边散去。

作为代族长的宇智波斑在不得已而缩短的丧期之后很快就正式成为了宇智波的族长。于继任的仪式上他将先代田岛一事重申了一遍，告诫族人引以为戒，不要在他治下犯出任何对一族不利的事情，否则不管是谁都不会姑息。而在此次的昭明中，他尤为突出了作为外族人的春野樱对这次动荡的平息付出的辛苦和冒的危险，要求所有族人应当像对待亲友一般对待在族中暂居的她，不得在任何事上怠慢。

于是得到了族长全部信任的春野樱在宇智波中的地位也水涨船高，加上她在医疗方面的知识是这个年代的人可望而不可即的高度，那些医师们更是竭力想在春野樱不知道什么时候就会到来的离去之期前尽量习得更多的本领。樱碍于面子，就算是过于艰深超越时代的问题也会掂量着回答一二，由于她没什么架子，一些宇智波的平民也会到她这里来求医问药，她都是来者不拒。

这就使得她在药草园的小屋在很长的一段时间里门庭若市，甚至有时候过了晚饭的时间还有人在询问她药理学的知识或者看诊。一时间她甚至没什么功夫去破译那份让自己十分挂心的宇智波密文。

泉奈和斑每次过来的时候看到的都是她一副忙碌得没时间搭理闲人的样子。泉奈隐晦地问她需不需要告诉族人一声，不要这么频繁地来打扰她，樱一口就拒绝了。她不确定自己还要在这里停留多长时间，人际关系还是能有多好就有多好为佳。反正那些事情对她来说繁琐却并不困难，一定要论的话只能算得上是举手之劳。

斑倒是似乎没有就这件事发表什么意见，有时候过来如果樱过于忙碌也就略坐一坐就回去了。他也是百忙之身，看到樱呆在族中一切都很顺利，与族人的相处也还热络就没有什么好担心的。

如此差不多到了春天的结束，太阳开始渐渐有了焦热之感的时候，来找樱的人渐渐少了一点，虽然不知道是什么原因，但是她觉得这样也不错，乐得清闲。关于医疗治病，她还是很希望宇智波的医师们经手，毕竟自己不能在这里呆一辈子，很多事情还是要仰仗真正的宇智波们去历练。

这一天太阳落山的时候，樱从晒场收回了今天早上拿去晒干的草药，看着天边的云彩估摸着明天还能再晒一个好太阳。今天难得有空，她准备回去吃过饭将搁置了一段时间的密文拿出来继续翻译。刚刚走到门口，就看到一个人站在她小屋的院子里，正在看墙角开得正盛的紫阳花球。

她走近几步，认出来人，笑着招呼道：“斑。”

那人也抬起头看她，瞥见她挎着的药草筐子，知道她大概是从哪里回来的，略点了点头说：“今天也辛苦了。”

“唉，没办法，吃着宇智波家的米，总得为宇智波做事啊。”她眨了眨眼睛，将药草框放到一边的架子上用草盖盖住，问道：“有什么事吗？我觉得你不是有空来聊天的人。”现在能过来跟她聊天的也只有泉奈了。

斑看了一会儿樱动作干净利落的背影才开口说：“今天有新鲜的鹿肉，到主屋那边一起用晚饭如何？”

“哦，好啊。那你等我换一下衣服。”樱一边说一边随意地将沾上尘土的双手在工作穿的衣服下摆上拂了一下，忽然想起了什么一样问道：“是宴席吗？有没有什么重要的人。”

“只有你我和泉奈。”斑微笑着回答。

“好，那我穿随便一点就行了。”樱笑着走进屋。

今天的鹿肉确实很新鲜，而且烹调精致，浓厚的肉汁让人食指大动。泉奈看到樱过来的时候近似于邀功一般地说这鹿是他今天从野外打回来的，樱一开始只是在明面上应和着夸赞了一下，当鲜嫩的鹿肉进入口中的时候她才真正忍不住夸奖泉奈带回了这么优良的食材。她在吃的东西上不是非常讲究不代表有好吃的东西也没有反应，很给面子地将自己的那一份肉吃得很干净，泉奈的眼中因此而露出一些得意来。

吃晚饭以后歇了一会儿，下人才端上来消解油腻的茶水，樱喝了一口茶，心说还是自己做的花果茶比较好喝，这种本质是苦的东西总有些入不了她的口。

几人喝着茶的时候，泉奈说起他今天的修行和出去打猎的事情。斑对于他提出的问题做出一些解答，也对他已经达到的目标提出新的要求。樱啜着杯中的茶水，心想不愧是长兄如父，斑对于泉奈的事情几乎可以说一丝不苟，没有丝毫轻慢，连他最多一次性能射出多少根苦无都要要求。

等泉奈说的差不多了以后，斑微微点头大概是还算满意，樱看到泉奈悄悄松了口气，看来是很在意哥哥的认可。就在她以为今天的作业批阅差不多的时候，斑沉吟片刻忽然说：“泉奈，我上次跟你说的修行，你准备好了吗？”

樱疑惑地抬头看去，却发现刚才还颇为轻松愉快的泉奈像在上一个瞬间吃了一百个干辣椒一样，突然变得面红耳赤，尤其是在接触到她的视线以后，简直立刻就要夺门而出一般。

“呃，既然我在这儿，应该问问是什么修行？”樱斟酌着措辞，提出一个明显可以不回答的问题。

泉奈的表情从极端尴尬变得有些哀怨，他瞟了气定神闲的兄长一眼又迅速低下头，嗫嚅着说：“哥哥，一定要在这个时候说吗……樱桑还在呢……”

斑不客气地教训了一句：“如果你足够干脆，我也不至于一次次提醒你。而且这方面的事情她懂得比你多多了，大可不必有所忌讳。”他早就领教过这个女人的厉害，给他解毒的时候面对他裸露的上半身一直都是面不改色心不跳，问她只说是在自己的家乡为了练习操刀不知道切割过多少尸体。虽然不知道什么样的医疗需要练习切割尸体，但斑的思想也因为她所说的经历而开放了不少。

樱素来头脑活络，分析能力极强，她稍微动了动脑筋，联系她知道的古代忍者的必修课很快就得出了答案，恍然大悟一样地说：“哦，是斑你以前说的色的修行吗？”

此刻泉奈多么希望千手入侵，他可以立刻上战场跟敌人一拼死活，也不想在这里面对两个仿佛讨论他终身大事的长辈一样如坐针毡。

斑不去理会弟弟哀求的眼神，对樱说：“这项修行他已经拖延了好几年了，我看现在态势平稳，该学的东西都应当上手。”

樱觉得现在两兄弟的模样有趣极了。她不太想去评判这个年代的忍者对性的价值判断，尽管她那个时代，忍者已经渐渐有了更多的伦理约束，虽然也会教授如何用身体作为诱饵更好地完成任务，不过也停留在引诱阶段，不再提倡牺牲身体更不会教授。而且泉奈不过比她小两三岁，年后也有十八九了，在这个年代，作为一个大族少主，这个年纪竟然还是处男确实值得震惊。怨不得斑将这件事提上日程，毕竟无论对于一个忍者还是一个男人似乎都是刻不容缓的事情。

如果她有良心的话，就应该在这个时候赶快离开以免泉奈的脸越烧越红，但是对于当年陋习的好奇还是促使樱留了下来。她看着斑问道：“斑，我们那里没有这种传统，如果是你们的话准备怎么做？就是说，你给泉奈准备对象吗？”

泉奈在心里哀嚎，他不明白事情怎么会发展到这种地步，自己尊敬的两个人开始当着他的面讨论他童子之身的去向。

听到樱说她那里没有这项修行，斑先是愣了一下，紧接着不知怎的，心中产生愉悦的感觉。他知道樱的年纪已有二十一，而且作为一名忍者，尤其是女忍者，恐怕早就将自己的第一次交给了带她们进行色的修行的老师，以免在将来的任务中遇到不必要的麻烦。虽然他从来不太在意女人的贞洁这种问题，但是她从未和别人调情相贴这个事实仍然让他产生快意。很快意识到自己的想法之奇怪，斑压下情绪说：“嗯，我会给他安排。”

“哦——”樱暗自摇头。给自己的弟弟安排初夜对象，这种习俗真是离奇吊诡。

泉奈实在是受不了这种氛围，他呼——地站起身，飞快地说：“哥哥，我知道了，我会做好准备，你安排吧，妥当以后告知我就行了。”然后他迅速地一鞠躬离开了这个让他喘不过气的房间。

樱也有些哭笑不得，她喝了口茶斜眼看着斑，一副不敢苟同的样子：“欲速则不达，你瞧瞧泉奈被你臊成什么样子了，你就不能等我走了再说吗。”

斑哼了一声，饭后难得的懒怠让他少有地歪过身子坐姿不端，把胳膊架在凭几上靠着说道：“如果不是你在这里，恐怕他也不会这么干脆地答应。”

樱再次感叹斑真是为了自己的弟弟操碎了心。“我还是不能理解你们的这个修行。顺其自然不好吗？”

“这是一个男人应当掌握的本领，也是为了防止今后他未经人事被女色所引诱。”斑一本正经理所当然地说。

樱耸耸肩放弃跟他争论时代给他的烙印，继续喝着快要见底的茶。斑端着茶杯也喝了几口，然后盯着晃荡的茶水面沉思起来。她看到他明显是忽然想到了什么在意的事情的表情，关心地问：“怎么了，身体不舒服吗？”自从来到这个年代认识了宇智波斑，她每天担心的都是他会不会猝死影响未来。

“不，我只是想到泉奈似乎没有接触过这方面的知识，如果到时候不顺利可能会打击他的自信心。”斑坦白道。

樱想了想，说：“如果你信得过我，我可以帮忙。”

“……”斑的脸色瞬间变得很不好看，以一种十分阴沉甚至恼怒的眼神盯着她，看得她脊背发毛才沉声问：“你想怎么帮忙？”

樱搓着手臂上不存在的鸡皮疙瘩莫名其妙地说：“给他补充点理论知识啊，你别看我这样，当年也是参与了我们一族的性与健康教育读本编撰的，写科普我在行。”

她这一句话里十有八九他都听不懂，但斑多少明白了她的意思绝对不是要做泉奈的修行对象，于是慑人的威压慢慢散去，他咳嗽了一声说：“你可以吗？”他倒是不太怀疑她的知识。

“放心。”樱自信地拍了拍他的肩膀，“保证让你弟弟成为理论界的巨人。”

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

当春野樱专门到他这里来，递了本画册一样的东西给他的时候，泉奈是觉得很奇怪的，但是当他一头雾水地翻开第一页，脸上的表情就仿佛看到了千手扉间和自己的哥哥把酒言欢一样精彩。

其核心感情都是——不想面对。

“樱桑。”他的喉头滚动了一下，眼珠慢慢转上来看着云淡风轻站在面前的女人，“这个，你确定是给我的？”

樱点了点头：“是啊，受你哥所托，给你补充点理论知识。放心，这都是纯科学的讲解，我可不是自来——写小黄书的，那些不知道有没有经过临床证明的桥段我不会随便告诉你的。”

泉奈不知道什么是科学，但是他知道一翻开第一页就是一男一女两个仪态端庄的裸体的册子连风俗画摊上都不会有。他阖上册子，调整了一下呼吸继续问：“我能知道这是哪儿来的吗？”

“我写的啊。泉奈，这本书我可是又画又写两个通宵才做出来的，内容翔实完善，你务必在修行之前抽空看看。”她揉了揉泛红的眼睛，这两个晚上又没做的她的破译工作，心中暗叹自己不够理性，明明不应当，却还是在跟这个时代的人产生不应有的额外纠葛。“虽说我觉得以我的表达能力和你的理解能力应该是不会有什么问题，但是如果有不明白的地方的话还是欢迎你来问我。你知道到哪里来找我。”她指了指药草园的方向。

泉奈已经彻底放弃了在哥哥和樱面前保留自己降格到兜裆布的自尊，他摸着额头闭着眼睛细弱蚊蝇地应了一声。

樱见他不排斥自己的帮助很高兴。她看着这个年纪的泉奈，总是会想起当年的鸣人，当然，也有长得非常相似的佐助。虽然在性格方面这三个人都没有什么雷同之处，但她总是遗憾于自己在他们两个生命中缺失的时间，现在在泉奈身上竟然找到了弥补的机会一般。她最后拍了拍泉奈的肩膀，说了一句自己还有事就离开了他的住所。

药草园确实一直都没有空闲的时候，毕竟是忍者的聚落，跌打损伤和类似种种是从来不会间断的，因此医疗的地方也总是在治疗伤病员或者为治疗伤病员做准备。今天又有一支小队在外面遇到了敌对势力的阻击，伤者很多，樱才急急忙忙赶回来帮忙。

泉奈对于自己不用在监视下学习松了一口气。他拿着那本册子回到自己的房间里，大白天把拉门小心地关好，坐到窗户旁边开始翻看。

他一开始认真看了几页，不时点头了然，明白了男女人体的构造除了致死处差不多以外竟然还有这么多不同的地方。本来他看得逐渐入神，再翻过一页看到不少文字，是对于男女生理周期——他不懂这个词是什么意思——的介绍。那熟悉的字迹让他禁不住想起来这本东西是谁写的。

一旦意识到刚才那些身体部位和器官是自己熟识的人亲手写了拿过来给他的，羞耻感又不可避免地涌上心头。泉奈有点看不下去了，他把册子暂时合起来，坐在窗户旁边揉隐隐作痛的太阳穴。

脚步声传来，男人的声音在拉门外响起，“泉奈，我可以进来吗？”

听出来是哥哥的声音，泉奈立马正襟危坐，清了清喉咙回答：“可以，哥哥进来吧。”

于是斑拉开纸门走进弟弟的房间。进来后他的第一个动作是将整个房间环顾了一圈，似乎是在找什么东西。泉奈疑惑地看着他问道：“哥哥，你在找什么？”

斑看了一圈，自然地说：“樱不是说要来给你补充理论知识吗？我以为她要给你授课。”

所以您知道她有可能要给我上这种让人羞愤欲死的课还想过来旁观？泉奈不得不在心中如此揣测意图过于明显的斑。斑丝毫不觉得有什么不妥，坐下认真地继续说：“你不要觉得我多事，她毕竟是女人，有所偏颇的话还得我从旁补充。”

你们两个要是在我的房间里争论到底哪种姿势最舒服我就当场自杀。泉奈忧伤地发现当哥哥和樱桑一同成为了他的梦魇之后自己在内心说烂话的频率明显升高了。

“好了，那么她没有过来跟你说什么吗？”斑的脸上难得出现一点好奇的神色。他心知春野樱不是那种喜欢夸下海口行不副实的人，既然说了一定会做到。

泉奈踌躇片刻，叹了口气，终于还是把搁在身侧的小册子拿起来递给斑，说道：“樱桑让我自己看这个，有不懂的地方再去问她。”

斑接过来翻开一看，泉奈觉得他看第一页的那个眼神就像看到自己和千手柱间同床共枕了一样精彩。但斑没有马上把册子还给他，而是一页一页仔细地翻看起来，看到一些地方眉头紧锁，又看到一些地方仿佛又有所明悟。

现在泉奈的感觉很微妙。和别人一起看风俗画同坐在旁边看着别人看风俗画是完全不同的两码事，就像一同沐浴时同伴已经脱光，自己还挂着条兜裆布下水，反而因为还有一块遮羞布而尴尬，不如一起脱光两不相欠。

但是斑没有一点跟他共同观赏的意思，自己看得相当起劲，泉奈看到他已经阅读超过了自己看的那部分，马上就要看完了。闭着眼睛默背今天练习的高难度忍术结印顺序，第五十三次的时候终于听到了册子阖上的声音。

斑将册子还给了泉奈，不知道是不是泉奈的错觉，他觉得哥哥把这本薄薄的册子递给自己的动作甚至有点郑重。

“你好好看，泉奈，看完了拿过来给我。”他如此吩咐。

泉奈奇怪地看着他，“为什么要看完拿给你，哥哥？”

“我准备让人抄印几份，给族内此类修行使用。”

远在药草园的春野樱还不知道自己写出了一本教科书级别的著作，甚至得到了宇智波斑的认可。

泉奈一直到最后都如樱所预料，并没有去找她。大概兜裆布虽然简陋，能穿着的话还是想勉强穿着。不过一切似乎还是挺顺利的，至少每次看到斑的时候他脸上都没什么担忧。

终于有一天，樱到主屋去吃晚饭，没有看到泉奈的身影，便了然地问斑：“修行去了？”

“嗯。”斑点头。

“你安排的是谁啊？”反正泉奈也不在，樱随口问道。

“花街找了一位。”成名多年，并不是常待客的艺伎。

樱颔首表示知道了。她心中有点奇怪的惆怅，看了斑一眼，他对于弟弟的这项于男性而言“脱胎换骨”的修行不知道是什么看法。总觉得他们两个因为见得多些，就像父母一样，看着自己的孩子成长总有些说不清道不明的欣慰愁肠夹杂之感。

一顿晚饭安安静静地吃完，喝茶的时候有一搭没一搭地说着各自最近忙碌的事情。斑似乎无意地提起千手一族最近换了族长。

“是吗，千手佛间去世了啊。”这人在历史上的记载并不多，她也没有什么敬仰之情，此刻的感怀还不如对泉奈破处的多。

“新的族长有与我族交好之意。最近千手那边对我们的行动温和了不少。”斑继续说道。

樱心里想不愧是初代目，这么早就开始有意无意地拉拢宇智波。一边收纳着周围的小势力，一边对最强大的对抗力量报以平等态度的谦让，什么地方的好都给占尽了。不过樱总是对自家的初代目有点偏爱的，觉得他必定也是出于对斑的感情。

她思考着这些事情的时候，斑喝了一口茶，问道：“你觉得怎么样？这件事。”

樱被他的问题问得一惊。这可不是什么小事，而是关于宇智波将来可能如何发展的重大决定，这样的事问她有什么看法，是什么意思。她看了斑一眼，他却没有任何试探之意的样子，仍然是饭后懒怠的模样，靠在凭几上静静地等她回答。于是樱斟酌着用词说：“这种事情我可不懂，跟你们的高层商量商量吧。”

虽然不能自大地认为自己的话能对斑的决定造成什么影响，但是也绝对不能因为自己影响历史的进程。

她没看法，斑也不勉强，唔了一声坐得端正了一些，开口说：“其实我已经决定接触一下。”

“诶？”樱惊讶地看着他。宇智波和千手之间的斗争已经经历了这么多年，且不说有多少国仇家恨掺杂其中，斑竟然能愿意跟他们讲和？

“很奇怪吗？”斑斜眼看着她错愕的表情，“我并非是喜欢无谓牺牲之人。当下暂时的和平不代表将来水火不容之时不会有新的争端。”

樱这才明白过来。她对于战国的理解毕竟还是太浅显了，一直认为总是打打杀杀一直到你死我活为止，殊不知这些腥风血雨也总有间隙，互相掐着脖子的族群也会暂时松开手休养生息，就像和平的幕间。这没什么奇怪的，人总要想方设法活下去，并且要想方设法活得比别人更长。

千手和宇智波的族长更迭是一个契机，而且是一个很难得的契机。多年前的一次交心让他们能够坐下来谈谈，而且不是以谁归顺谁的交流，只不过是暂时的停火，于颜面上谁都过得去。

“这样也挺好。”樱说，“宇智波也可以趁此机会修整修整。”

她说的话差不多都是空泛的套话，斑能听出来她不想在这些事情上插手的意思。不过他不介意，看着她说：“过段日子我们会在中立地带见面，你要不要同去？”

“咦，我吗？”樱已经数不清这是今天晚上第几次惊讶了。自从斑把她当自己人以后，行为举止就越发不符合她对他原本的揣度。“我好像没什么能够一起去的身份。”

“唔……你可以就当作随身医师去，万一我中毒受伤什么的。”斑说着中毒受伤，语气却是一派轻松，显然并不觉得自己会如此。随后他看着她的眼神带上一丝戏谑说：“而且我听说你想嫁给柱间？可以趁此机会见见面。”

樱呼吸一窒，暗怨泉奈还真是什么都跟斑说。

“不过据闻柱间马上就要迎娶涡之国的公主，你自己掂量吧。”

她抬头看着斑在灯光下难得不那么犀利的眼睛，隐隐约约觉得里面不仅仅是友人打趣的幸灾乐祸而已。

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

春野樱向药草园的诸位医师暂时请假，说自己要跟宇智波斑一起去与千手碰头的时候，几位相识的医师都面色复杂。她以为是担心自己没有自保之力也许会遭遇不测，反而安慰那几位说：“放心吧，我会一直跟在族长大人身边，不会有什么危险的。”其实有危险她也完全有能力保护自己。

没想到其中的一个医师直接上来握住了她的手，眼中似有泪光：“无论如何，樱大人要早点回来——”

樱心中涌起一丝感动。

“——给我们上课。”

樱：“……”

虽然知道他们大概率也是在开玩笑，春野樱还是开始感叹自己似乎在这里的存在感太强了一些，以后要再斟酌一下，慢慢淡漠下来才好。

斑和泉奈在门口等着她。这次出行除了他们三人以外当然也有不少族人，防人之心不可无，必要的时候也要做好谈崩血拼的准备。当带着自己的行礼的樱急匆匆赶来时，兄弟两人都觉得她看起来有些不对劲，然后是斑首先说出了这个不对劲的地方。

“樱，你额头上的印记呢？”那个淡紫色的菱形印记一直呆在她的额头正中心，虽然不知道是什么东西，但他们早就习惯了，一时消失，觉得颇为不适应。

“啊，其实，那个是我家族的秘术。”樱摸了摸自己的额头说，“这次出去恐怕要见到不少外族人吧，我不想让别人知道。”此次会晤可能会遇到漩涡的人，她不确定百豪之术是如何被发明和传承的，在正式出现以前她还是不要张扬的好。

原来如此。斑了然地点点头。这种有外在特征的秘术确实还是好好隐瞒比较好，自己当初大概是一开始遇到春野樱她就没时间遮掩，所以才在宇智波干脆放松了下来。他招呼了樱一声，准备离开宇智波族地。樱跟上去，顺便跟泉奈打了个招呼，他只简单地应了一声就急急忙忙到斑身边去了。

色之修行事件过去以后，泉奈对她的敬畏似乎更多了一些。樱感到无奈，不过这种事情只会越描越黑，她决定顺其自然，让时间证明给泉奈看，她可是一个脱离了低级趣味的科学工作者。

这么一队人没有再逗留，到齐以后就开始向中立地带行进。这一路他们虽然算不上悠闲，但也一点都不紧赶，毕竟是两个家族的会晤，过于急切未免有失身份，仿佛上赶着跟对方见面一样。

这种理所当然的分析在樱大老远就看到一个男人向这边挥手的时候被扔进了水沟。

看到那个男人的时候，斑表面上一副不屑一顾的样子，可是泉奈和樱都能看出来他也是有些高兴的。

通过四战战场上的记忆，樱很快就认出了那个挥着手的黑色长发男人就是将来的火影初代目，不过他现在看起来还更加年轻一些，脸上那种朝气蓬勃的样子也比她见过的更盛，让看到他的人都忍不住微笑着想要亲近他。

在他身边站着一个白发的脸色极其不好看的男人，樱真怀疑他正按捺着心中挥刀砍下柱间挥舞的手的想法。这是千手扉间，未来的二代目。

平心而论，虽然柱间更加有亲和力，樱却对于二代目火影更为尊崇。可能是因为同样对于“学术”的研究情有独钟，她有幸见过了当年二代目的实验记录真迹以后，对于这个男人与自己相似的严谨务实的作风十分钦佩，连带着当下看扉间的眼神都有了一丝热切。

千手的两位掌事人也很快就看到了宇智波兄弟身边跟着的那个女人。柱间直接呆立当场，挥着的手像斗败的公鸡翅膀耷拉下来，嗫嚅着问扉间：“不会吧，斑难道已经成婚了？早知道我也应该把水户带来的，这样对于现在的场合是不是更加妥当？”

扉间抱着胸眼角直抽，咬牙切齿地低声说：“我不知道他有没有结婚，可是水户大人还没有嫁到千手，你怎么能让她来跟你出席这种场合？大哥，麻烦你说话之前想一想再开口。”

被弟弟教训了一通的柱间陷入了短暂的忧伤。还没等他走出来，宇智波们已经到了面前，斑见怪不怪地看着柱间忧郁的模样对他冷淡地点了一下头。好在柱间恢复心情的能力和他恢复身体的能力一样强，他很快就打起精神走上一步拍了拍斑的肩膀：“斑，好久不见了，最近过得怎么样，是不是很忙？要不然怎么来得这么晚，我已经在这里等了好几——”

“咳咳——！”扉间在他身后大声咳嗽，警告的眼神柱间不用回头也能感觉到，他立刻尴尬地笑了一下，接着说：“在这儿等了有一会儿了。”

看来是有几天了。

斑，泉奈，樱，同时如是想。

扉间不想再让自家大哥口无遮拦，走上前几步微微颔首，说道：“许久不见，各位宇智波，还有——”他的眼神落到站在泉奈右后的春野樱身上。她的种种外貌特征，恐怕不会是宇智波的族人。

“我的贴身医师，樱。”斑淡淡地介绍了一句。这也是樱的要求，不要暴露自己的族名。不过这样含糊的一个介绍，加上他隐隐的维护之意，让不知情的千手们不免都在心中怀疑她的名前是否还有一个宇智波的姓。当前没什么询问的机会，连柱间也只是对樱笑了笑就不再追问，两位族长并肩向本次会晤的驿站走去。

樱心里相当激动。虽然在四战战场上也见过这两位风云人物，但毕竟那时候他们都是秽土转生的模样，怎及现在问鼎天下之时的意气风发。尤其是千手扉间，虽然他的一些行为颇有争议，但是在学术造诣上一直是她的楷模。

扉间明显能感觉仿佛实质的热切目光，大概也是看着他的人无意隐瞒的缘故。他微微皱眉转过一点头，看到宇智波的那位医师眼睛闪闪发亮地看着他，那种眼神——跟大哥看到斑的时候差不多。

浑身上下一阵恶寒，他迅速转回身子，装作没有看到，心里开始飞速回忆在什么时候和这个女人有过交集以至于她要这样看着他。

发现这件事的也不止他一个人，泉奈同样看到走在身边的樱对千手家他最厌恶的那个家伙似乎很感兴趣。他轻轻拉了一下樱的袖子，让她收回目光，然后在她耳边轻声说：“你在看什么？”

“看偶像呢。”樱毫无顾忌地回答。反正是来和谈的，她又不是真正的宇智波一族，稍微看看也不打紧。

泉奈不大明白偶像是什么意思，只是想到了平时摆在庙宇中的那些神像。一时心中不豫，他没好气地说：“千手扉间倒是没有适婚对象，你可以努努力。”

樱转过头看他的时候脸上的表情仿佛他说了什么大逆不道的话：“你说什么呢！我跟你说，一个真正的崇拜者，决不能有要和偶像结婚这种错误的想法，而是应当在偶像的鼓励下迫使自己成为更好更优秀的人懂吗。怪不得啊怪不得。”樱摇了摇头一副泉奈无可救药的样子，“你也就只能崇拜崇拜你哥哥。”

泉奈本来就因为她似乎对千手家的人有好感而在气头上，又被她近似于“瞧不起”他的话而更加生气。明明自己不是那个意思还要因为关心被奚落，这下脸一下就崩了起来，哼了一声不再说话。

走在前面的斑察觉到了身后两人不大友好的互动，侧过头投过来一个眼神让他们两人安分一点。樱抱歉地笑了笑，斑才继续跟柱间说话。

泉奈还是不理她，樱无奈地轻声说：“我开玩笑呢，对不起对不起行不行。别跟我置气了。”

泉奈仍然不说话。樱叹了口气，忽然斜睨着他说：“你就这么怕我嫁到别的家族去？”

一句话宛如惊天巨雷，泉奈飞快地转头看她，张开嘴动了几下似是要辩解，然而一句话都说不出来，脸憋的通红。

樱大概能明白他想说什么，叹了口气继续说：“你大可不必担心这件事，我不可能嫁给你们这里任何一人的。你也不用担心我的价值会被其他家族所利用。”无论在哪里，她都不会做那个超越时代的人。

她这话中有种让泉奈觉得自己仿佛做错了什么事的惆怅之意。他再次正眼去看她的脸，那双澄澈的绿色眼睛看着前方，不知道目光落在什么东西上面。他微微垂下头，用只有两人能听到的声音低低地说：“我只是真心把你当作宇智波的一员。”

春野樱一怔，些微的感动后是越发深切的担忧。

她好像真的在这个时代涉足太多，已经越界。

春野樱是个行事果决的人，这种性格并非天生而来，而是她的成长经历告诉她，如果当断不断，一定反受其害，将来也会后悔。就像当初，聪明如她知道佐助会离村，却没有通知上面的人，而是自己一厢情愿去阻拦，这才导致了佐助多年的叛逃。

他的叛逃于他的一生而言是否是件好事已经不得而知，但她确实因为这件事自责良久。

泉奈的话提醒了她，她在宇智波停留的身份早已不是一个局外人，如果继续这样下去，很多东西也许都会在她的影响下偏离正轨。

一个人坐在自己的房间里，她没有点灯。多少年以来她习惯呆在光下，用最积极乐观的态度思考将来的事情，这种由漩涡鸣人传授给她的方法也需要时不时用黑暗来扭正。樱想着，如果身处其中，真的还能对这个时代袖手旁观吗？据说泉奈将于二十四岁死亡，那么自己届时是否能对他的死不闻不问？斑也会在终焉之谷落败，自己是否能眼睁睁看着他尸沉潭水？如果继续呆在宇智波，她到底有没有机会回到未来？

诸多的问题如同一团乱麻，任何人面对这样的困窘恐怕都会选择做鸵鸟，装傻天真地活下去，但春野樱不同，她最厌恶的就是当年做过鸵鸟的自己。

她闭上眼睛。

也许该到了离开的时候了。

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

此次的和谈进行得很顺利，毕竟是两方的意见差不多，又不涉及什么利益交锋，左不过是互相绕道或者看到了当作没看到而已。能对上眼的帮一把，对不上眼的互不干涉，几乎没有什么需要拉扯的细节。

相应的，对两方也都没有什么特别大的约束力。

该谈的东西第一天就谈得差不多，樱估计他们最多还能在这里停留两天，于是决定在第三天离开。回到宇智波再离开不是件容易的事情，也容易引起误会，加上那个地方现在也有了她的不少熟人，到时候再见面分别，又是不必要的伤感。好在她习惯于把重要的个人物品带在身上，包括宇智波密文的卷轴，因此也没什么东西需要回去拿。

她也犹豫过要不要当面与斑等人辞别，但最终还是决定不必。斑是个天生的领袖，十分能用自己的想法去修正别人的，就像当初留她在宇智波族地一样，她担心如果再次被劝说恐怕还是会像那时一样被说动，所以只准备留下一封书信，说自己找到了回去的路就不再回宇智波了。

两天中她表现得相当正常，陪同斑和泉奈见了千手几次，还参加了两边一起准备的晚宴。不过有趣的是，这两天跟她说话最多的竟然不是宇智波中的任何一人，而是千手柱间。他实在是个健谈又开朗的人，加上对于斑身边的这个女人充满了善意的好奇，动辄来与她搭话，问些她以及她和柱间之间的事情。

这些事情绝对是机密，但是无论于公于私，樱都不是很想完全拒绝柱间并非出于恶意的探听，于是半真半假，半说半包地编了点经历说给他听，只说自己和斑在野外相识，当初帮了斑一点小忙。

柱间听后感叹不已，直说没想到斑也能有这样风花雪月的遭遇，想来他们两人之间的感情一定十分亲厚。

樱不明白他是从哪句话里面脑补出来他们感情深厚的，无奈地摇头解释说，自己只是作为食客在宇智波寻求庇护而已。柱间却一副笃定的样子，悄声说：“你别看斑是这样一个人，他对于身边人的亲疏其实很讲究的。我能看出来，他对你的亲厚非同一般。”

樱哭笑不得，心说初代目幸亏你有妻子孩子，而且在历史上的记载和纲手师父的回忆中也是个不错的丈夫和父亲，否则就凭这句话她都能脑补点这两位死后都纠缠不清的人的相爱相杀。

“柱间，我记得我们的和谈内容应该不包括医师们的技术交流吧。而且难道以你的本事还需要什么额外的医治吗？”斑走到两人身边，不动声色地把他们稍微隔开了一点。柱间看着樱，露出一种“你看我说的没错吧”一样的表情，然后对斑说：“斑，我不过和樱酱聊聊无关紧要的事情，你需要这么紧张吗？”

斑眉梢一动，眼神稍微往樱那里转移了一下，“哦，樱……酱？”

樱摊摊手表示别人怎么叫她不是她能够决定的。柱间拍了拍斑的肩膀说：“你放心，我很为你高兴。毕竟按照我们认识的时候你那个性格，我真担心你找不到意中人啊。”

明明在两天之前还是完全敌对的两族首领，柱间说出的话却仿佛如同父亲关心自己儿子的婚事一般，纵使斑并不真的介意，也不想让他这样跟自己开这种玩笑。他板着脸说：“我的婚事与你无关，柱间，管好你自己。”

说着斑就转身离开，并说：“走了，樱。”

“真是的。”柱间故作不满地抱怨，“早知道我就应该把水户带来。”

樱在旁边笑了一声。看来柱间是真的很喜爱自己未过门的妻子，即使成婚这件事对他们而言还不知道会是什么结果他也一直把水户大人挂在嘴边。知道这两人不会因为这样无伤大雅的玩笑产生什么不可弥补的嫌隙，樱对柱间行了一礼就准备追上已经走到回廊转角正在不太耐烦地等着她的斑，然而她刚刚转过身，柱间就叫住了她，“樱酱。”

“是？”她疑惑地看着欲言又止的柱间。

男人尚且年轻的脸上露出片刻的犹豫，但他很快像放下了心中的某种踌躇一样看着她真诚地说：“希望你能与斑好好的。”

还真是个固执的人啊，无论她怎么解释，他就是一厢情愿地认为挚友遇上了能给他带来幸福的另一半。

注定要离开的春野樱决定还是省下这一次的解释。她知道不久的将来这两个人还是要在战场上刀锋相见，说出这句话也许正是为了以后也许再不能说出口的祝福。然而当他说起让斑和她好好的的时候，樱心中明显有一种苦涩的感觉，毕竟没人知道她已经决定不再打扰斑的生活了。但樱最终还是点点头，回答道：“我们会的。”

然后她追上了已经露出明显不快神情的斑。斑在樱走过来之后就带着她向他们的住所回去，一边问道：“刚才最后柱间跟你说什么？”距离不近，他的声音也不大。

“让我好好照顾你呗。”樱耸耸肩毫不意外地回答，“斑，我真怀疑你们的友谊是如何诞生的，柱间就像你的某个长辈一样。”

斑冷哼一声没有说话。

这天夜里，春野樱准备好了离开的一切行装，将一封卷轴留在桌子上面，里面有她亲设的幻术，只有写轮眼才能解开。

坐在桌子旁边等待夜深的时候，樱发了一会儿呆。

离开以后的目的地她还没有头绪，只能先根据传说轶事找找关于穿越时空的法门。现在她所有的线索只有那个神秘的遗迹。在宇智波呆了这么长时间，这么个信息流应当算得上数一数二的大族也没有帮助她找到什么线索，老实说她并不对自己找到那个遗迹有多大的期望。但除了这件事以外，她好像就没有什么其他值得做的事情了。

人总是需要在族群中证明自己的价值。刚到这个时空就认识了斑，随后跟他到了宇智波，认识了各种各样的人，似乎从来就没有真正与世界脱节过。异时空的恐惧几乎还没有碰到她就因为她遇到的迫在眉睫的各种严重事件而被搁浅。现在想到终于要孤身一人，樱才开始第一次感受到孤独。

月光游移，终于到了后半夜，她向外看了一眼确定这个小聚落的街道上没有任何人在走动，就拿起自己的行礼，纵身跳出了窗户，轻手轻脚地跳上房顶，小心绕开千手和宇智波的警戒人员，很快离开驿站，上了依靠着的后山。

几分钟之后她已经站在高高的山岗上俯视着刚才还休息着的地方了。后半夜的云层慢慢变厚，处在山谷中的这处聚落变成了黑漆漆一团，明天早上起来两边的人都会开拔回族，不知道届时斑看到自己留下的卷轴会是什么表情。

大概不会有什么表情。樱想。他是个冷静自持的人，绝对不会因为这种小事失态的。如此一来，自己就作为唯一的变数从宇智波斑身边消失，从此所有的爱恨情仇都与她无关。

樱深吸一口气，转身准备走。一路上没有遇到任何阻碍，大概因为和谈结束，两边的人也都放松了不少。

然而就在她离开半里都不到的时候，忽然发现余光中一个黑影飞速从远处向和自己相同的方向蹿了出去。樱一惊，下意识地抽出苦无摸上起爆符，那人却似乎完全没发现她，急急忙忙消失了。

觉察不到对方的气息以后樱皱着眉站在原地，她转头向山谷那边看了一眼。看刚才那个人的身法，似乎是个忍者，为什么会从那边出来，而且还像是逃跑一样。

要不要回去看看？

樱在心中犹豫半晌，最终还是决定不要回去，以免徒生事端。她刚刚准备继续走，就听到身后传来一声爆响，地动山摇间震得她整个人都颤了一下身形！

震惊地扭过头，来不及多想她飞快地向来路返回。

再次站在山岗上的时候，樱惊骇地看到整个山谷已经沉浸在一片火海之中！

怎么回事？敌袭？还是千手的埋伏？

爆炸声在连续不断地传来，樱已经几乎失去了思考的能力，几秒钟后跳下山岗向驿站狂奔而去。

一路上到处都是哀嚎逃难的居民，她的余光中没有见到任何一个熟人。越靠近驿站。爆炸发生的频率就越高，她不断跳出新的爆炸范围，被石子擦伤也分毫不顾，一心前往明显被针对的地方。

“樱酱！”她听到有人在喊她，生生刹住向前冲的身形飞快地扭头看去，只见柱间和扉间正带领着千手的族人撤离，每个人脸上也都是灰头土脸伤痕累累的模样，如此看来可能并不是他们干的。樱跳到他们面前，喘着气问：“柱间大人，斑他们呢？”

“我们没有看到，爆炸一发生我只能先叫我的族人撤离。”柱间同样眉头紧皱着说。

樱心里一紧，草草点了点头就准备继续前往驿站。她的胳膊被不小的力气拽住，一转头，发现竟然是千手扉间正抓着她的胳膊不赞同地看着她：“以斑的能力，大概早就带着宇智波从别路撤退了，你到爆炸中心去是想送死吗？”

樱一抖手臂就震开了扉间的手，对方惊讶地看着她，大概是没有想到她能有那么大的力气。“谢谢你，扉间大人。”她说完义无反顾地冲进爆炸与火场之中。

“诶樱酱！”柱间焦急地喊她她却没听到一样几个起跳就消失了。

樱完全无法确定斑究竟有没有出来，柱间他们撤退的那条路无疑是通往安全地带的最佳路径，这条路上她却没有看到任何一个宇智波，如果他们从后面撤退的话肯定还会受创。

再者说，如果他因为寻找下落不明的自己而延误了时机的话……

樱不敢再想，她嘴唇紧抿，表情坚硬得像石雕。

驿站已经在爆炸后摇摇欲坠，她毫不在意地冲进大门，首先从还能通行的回廊跑向斑的房间。一路上硝烟滚滚，她知道不能吸入，随手从卷轴中取出一罐药水淋湿衣服下摆撕下来一片捂住口鼻。房梁上有烧焦断裂的木头在不断砸落下来，她随手挥开，也不在意留在胳膊上的烫伤。

瞬息之间她已经站在斑的房间门口，一眼就看到压在一块大梁下面的斑今日穿的外袍一角。

心神俱裂，樱扔下捂着口鼻的湿帕，纵身准备跳进去——

一只强硬的胳膊把她狠狠拦腰抱住，还没等她回过神已经一起一落，失重间眼前一花落到另一处房顶上。同时斑的房间轰然一声，在又一次的爆炸声中完全坍塌，如果刚才她进去了恐怕此刻就已经一同被掩埋在瓦砾之中。

看着发出尖锐呻吟声倾颓的房屋，樱呆呆地不知所措。直到耳边传来严厉的喝责声：“你怎么如此分不清状况，外围的爆炸尚且已经到了这般地步，你还往中心跑？！”

她浑身一震，慢慢扭过头，看到斑比刚才的千手们更加干干净净的脸正十分不悦地看着她。

“我、我看到你的衣服……”她的声音近乎嗫嚅。

斑拧住眉头，“你睡觉的时候会穿外衣吗？”他现在穿的是一件浅色的中衣。他还想再斥责几句，顺便问问她大半夜的到哪儿去了，怎么都找不到人，樱却突然抱住他的腰身，不是那种小女儿扑入怀中的抱，而是双臂紧紧将他环住，力气之大甚至勒得他的肋骨有点疼。

而且她在发抖，抖得很厉害，以至于说出来的每一个字也都带着奇异的震颤与后怕：“太好了……太好了……我没有害死你。”

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

原来准备教训教训樱的斑因为她说的这句话而沉默下来，最后叹了口气拍了拍她的背低声说先离开这里。樱应了一声松开抱着他的双臂，斑竟然突兀地觉得开始有点冷。女人抬起头的时候他倒有些惊讶地发现她并没有哭，哪怕像刚才那种状况她也只是眼睛红了而已。

两人一同离开这危险的爆炸中心，樱发现斑果然是带着族人向后山撤退的。不过这条路并没有如她所想的那样那么不好走，虽然他们的损伤看起来比千手那边要严重一些，但看大家的脸色似乎至少没有死者出现。

泉奈焦急地在临时营地入口处来回走动，一直看到远处两个人影并肩走来，确定是自己等待的那两个人才大大松了一口气，快步跑过去：“哥哥，樱桑，还好你们平安无事。”

刚才斑没有第一时间找到樱，只能先带着族人离开然后再回驿站去寻。虽然不太想让哥哥回到那么危险还不知道有没有什么后手存在的地方去，但同样也担心着樱的安危，泉奈只好说自己会看好族人，让斑早去早回。

樱的脸色看起来有些呆滞，像是受到了很大惊吓的后遗症。泉奈从来没有见过她这个样子，在他的认知里这个女人永远是从容不迫临危不惧，想来就算她见惯了尔虞我诈可能也没有真遇到过这样山摇地动的暗算场面。斑大概也是这么想，他摸了摸樱的头发，低声吩咐泉奈先带她去休息。作为族长他还有很多要交代的事情，即使想陪陪她也没有这个空闲。

泉奈应了一声，拉着樱的手带她来到一处没几个人的篝火旁边，找了个杯子让人倒了杯热水端给她，想了想又取出自己的一件披风给她披上——她身上的那件衣服已经显得有些褴褛了。

大概做完这些事情以后泉奈也得赶紧到哥哥那边去，于是交代周围的族人看顾就匆匆离开。宇智波们都对这位医生很熟，不少还在她手下被治疗过，一时也都怜惜这个可能未经历过动荡的女人，多少安慰了几句，樱只是机械地点了点头，他们也暗自理解，不以为忤。

怀中抱着热水，身上披着斗篷，面前是熊熊燃烧的篝火，樱奇怪地想到这种处理受惊之人的方式前世后世似乎都没有什么不同。温暖、火光和同族的围绕永远被认定是可以带来安全感的要素，本来她也是这么想的。但此刻她感觉不到温暖，周围怀着善意的也并非她的族人。

春野樱陷入了一种诡异的遐想。

时空是玄妙的存在，一切于她而言千变万化的“现在”已经是“未来”已尘埃落定的“过去”。她一直反复提醒着自己不要扰乱历史的轨迹，但她真的是历史洪流中的异物吗？

樱想到自己一年前与斑的第一次相遇，那个时候他身上中的毒不是假的，如果自己不帮忙拔除的话他绝对会或死或伤在那种毒素下面。后来宇智波一族的事情也是，她不敢说是自己力挽狂澜救了整个宇智波，但如果没有她的种种协助斡旋，至少宇智波会经历一场伤到元气的动荡。那样的宇智波是否还能在将来有与千手的一拼之力，她不能确定。

她的出现，是早已扭转了历史的走向，还是本来就注定在这个时刻到来的修正？是否存在一个无名之医者的历史，才是真正正确的历史？

“族长大人。”周围的人一起站起来行礼，樱恍若未闻。处理完族中的事情就过来的斑低头看了她一眼，然后挥挥手让族人们先行离开。众人无声无息地退去，斑才在很靠近樱的旁边坐了下来。

樱仍然抱着刚才泉奈离开之前给她的茶杯，只不过里面的水已经凉了，全靠她的手捂着才保留了一丝温热。

“樱。”斑也没有看她，同样盯着燃烧的火焰，“你的东西我已经收好了，回去以后会还给你。或者你要用的话就给你拿过来。”

樱似乎终于听到他在说话，微微转过头看着他在火光下十分明显的面部棱角。

“你是要走吗？”他平静地问。大半夜不在自己的房间里，被他找到的时候衣着整齐，身上背着包袱，一目了然。

樱垂下眼皮，低低地应了一声：“嗯。”

斑沉默了很久。临时营地的族人们也都差不多继续睡觉去了。毕竟不知道接下来还会发生什么事情，除了固定守夜的人之外其他人都要做好最充分的战斗体力保持。这两人之间只有篝火中的木柴燃烧不时发出的噼啵声响。

樱全无睡意，绿色的眼睛中空荡荡的，忽然开口问道：“斑，你怎么不怀疑我？”她一离开，整个驿站就发生了这样的爆炸。两族会谈这样机密的事情，知道的外族人也就她一人而已。

余光看到斑瞥了她一眼，淡淡地回答：“如果是你，你还回来做什么？”

樱突兀地笑了，这是她回到营地以后露出的第一个表情，不过怎么看都不是因为心情愉快而笑。“也许是为了取得你的信任呢？或者来看看你死透了没，没有的话补上一刀。你就真的不害怕我给宇智波带来灾难吗？”

斑叹了口气。

他在她面前有过许多表情，愉悦的，愤怒的，怀疑的，冰冷的，深不可测的，但他从来没有在自己面前叹气。仿佛是因心中不可言说之物太多，不知该从何说起，无奈与踌躇堆积在一起，才会有这样一声示弱与惆怅般的叹息。

“你明明对我极为挂心，为什么要说这样的话？”

樱肩膀一抖，披风下滑了几寸。身边窸窣一响，斑已经坐到她身边，伸手把披风拢紧，一只手顺势就搭在她的肩膀上，从背后看就像亲昵地揽着她一样。“我过去的时候如果没有拦住你，你那样不加防护地冲到我的房中，结果一定会是非死即伤。为了确保我死了搭上自己的命，哪里有这样的叛徒。”

樱低下头，鼻尖几乎要碰到自己的膝盖。

斑仍然揽着她，抬头看着顶上的夜空。爆炸已经彻底平息，然而火药燃烧引起的滚滚浓烟侵蚀了大片的夜空，黑漆漆的，此刻完全是不见星月。“樱，我不知道你为什么要走，恐怕你总有你的理由。以前我跟你说因为你于我，于宇智波有恩，所以宇智波永远会是你的容身之所。现在我想重新说一次。”

樱慢慢抬起头，看着他坚硬的下颌。

“我以个人名义，希望你留下来。”

樱怔怔地看着他：“……为什么……”

斑不再看夜空，也不再看篝火，他扭过头，声音听起来不似平日永远的笃定和不容置疑：“你在我身边，我便觉得畅快。将来我所走到一切最远的地方，希望除了泉奈之外，也有你同观。”

命运啊命运，让时空的洪流倒卷而下，带她来到这个奇谲混乱的年代，她总妄想着自己对未来洞若观火能够旁观一切，巍然不动置身事外，却不知道早已深陷其中。

斑一开始的问题在脑中不断回旋：你为什么回来？

她所压抑的一切在这个日后足以让风云变色的男人衷肠之后倾巢而出。

她回来是因为……纵使自己违背时空的枷锁粉身碎骨，也不想让他死啊。

柱间烦躁地在林间踱步，扉间看着自己兄长一脸难过的样子，心里多少能够理解。

以宇智波那边的反应和速度来看，这次爆炸袭击十有八九不是他们主导的。然而自从两方来到这个中立地带就彼此都安排了大量的忍者轮番巡逻，基本上没有可能在这种情况下在驿站安排那么多的火药或者起爆符。如此说来那些东西很有可能在他们两方来临之前就已经准备在驿站里。

也就是说，两族和谈这个消息被泄露了。

“扉间，这件事真是出乎所料。”柱间虽然看起来颇为担忧，但说的话并不无措，“当务之急是尽快排查，至少要说明这件事跟千手没有关系，不然我怕宇智波那边——”

扉间快速地点点头。如果不能尽快证明这件事与两族无关的话，恐怕不仅和谈没有成行的希望，甚至还会迅速激化千手和宇智波的关系。

不过想必宇智波那边的想法也是一样的，首先要做的都是洗干净自己。

正当兄弟两人思考着可能的泄露途径之外，一个千手的忍者迅速来到两人身边，单膝跪地低声说：“柱间大人，扉间大人，我们的人在峡谷外围抓到了一个可疑人物。”

柱间和扉间对视一眼，让那个忍者前方带路。柱间一边走一边问：“他身上有什么可疑的地方？”

“在反抗过程中他使用了忍术，但既不是宇智波也不是我们的人。我们当时不过是例行盘查，但他完全不愿意配合几乎是立刻开始对抗。”传讯忍者回答。

扉间皱起眉头。这个中立地带几乎不会有什么忍者过来，更别说是这种敏感时刻刻意回避盘查的人，确实很可疑。不过现在这个可疑的忍者至少和千手没有关系，他们也可以稍微松口气了。

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

这一夜斑没有睡觉，倒是樱不知道是他所想的“受惊”还是其他什么原因，不久以后就靠在他身上睡着了。虽然斑不算是个对他人的心思感知敏锐的人，但是他隐约感觉到樱身上那种自从自己与她相识以来就总是若隐若现的排斥气场消失了。也许是不是他对她说出了心里话的缘故。

他一边有一下没一下的拍着他揽着的侧肩，一边想着也许自己应该早一点跟她说。

罢了，再早说也不如她自己明白。

斑知道以这个女人的性格，除非自己想清楚了对他是什么感情，否则他告白上一万遍也是徒劳。自己也是，如果不是看出了她心生去意，想必也不会把这情感说开。

凌晨之时，轻微的脚步声响起，斑的余光看到泉奈走过来坐在两人身边。他挑了挑眉，看着自己的弟弟脸上带着某种戏谑和高兴的神色。

“哥哥，你们这是？”泉奈轻声说着，比划了一下他们两人的动作。

斑难得有了些跟他玩笑的心思，紧了紧揽住樱的胳膊，让她更加嵌合地靠在自己的颈窝处，说道：“如你所见。”

泉奈脸上的高兴越发明显。他一直以来的心愿是兄长在所有的事情上都得偿所愿，即使是被一个女人拥有，也必得是他心爱的女人。

不过即使为他们的发展高兴，这也不是眼下的紧要之事。泉奈正了正脸色，跟斑商量起接下来要处理的事宜。再过一会儿等天大亮的时候宇智波就要跟千手碰头，本次遇袭的事情对两族来说都是足以震动的大变故，如果两位族长在爆炸中遇害，那就真的是要不死不休了。

泉奈说道：“千手大概早我们三四天就到了这里，我们是出发前一天才告知了随行人员此行的目的地和和谈目标，在此之前只有你我还有樱桑知道而已。赶到这个地方大概也用了三天时间，我们这边不可能有消息泄露。”时序上来不及，不可能有机会装填这么多爆炸物。

泉奈分析得不错，光凭这一点宇智波就行得正站得直。虽然斑大概也能猜出爆炸事件跟千手也没什么关系，但还要看接下来他们那边怎么解释。

樱的头在他肩膀上滑了一下，差点让她惊醒。斑干脆轻轻托着她的头让她睡进自己怀里，顺便把泉奈的披风给她盖好。

泉奈此刻第一次有了一种自己在哥哥面前竟然是第三者的感觉。他撇了撇嘴说道：“哥哥以后定是会偏疼樱桑的了，我这个弟弟迟早无法在宇智波立足。”

斑斜了他一眼，知他是玩笑，却也正色回答：“少胡说八道。长嫂如母，你将来要以敬侍兄嫂的礼仪待她。我们之间没有什么内外可言。”

泉奈惊讶地看着他说：“哥哥，我以为你们只是稍微跨出了一点距离，难道已经到谈婚论嫁的地步了吗？樱桑已经同意嫁进宇智波了吗？”问者无心，却着实让斑没能立刻答上话来。

他能看出来樱放下了某些他知道其存在却不知道为何存在的隔阂，也许她不会再轻易言说要离开这种话，也许她终于能够正视她自己也埋藏了不短时间的心意。但是他们之间确实没有什么关于未来的承诺。甚至他对樱的了解少得可怜：她来自哪里？师承何处？父母是否健在？族中是否可与外通婚？……这些他通通都不知道，也不清楚是否会在将来成为他们携手的阻碍。

斑低头看着樱微蹙眉心在怀中沉睡的脸。一道光芒忽然扎进他的眼中，侧目看去，原来是黎明已经到来，太阳露出地平线，那一缕阳光正好照在他的脸上。

心情忽然就这么莫名地松缓下来，斑看着泉奈说：“迟早会的。”

两族的最后一次会晤是在驿站的废墟之上，各自带着各自的人马，虽然算不上剑拔弩张，但也已经没有了三天以来逐渐表现出的和睦友好。

斑首先沉声说了宇智波这边的情况，以及他们没有可能泄露和谈机密的事实。柱间听了以后和扉间对视一眼，忽然深深对斑鞠了一躬。

宇智波这边的人很惊讶，甚至有人悄悄摸上了武器准备应对这奇怪反应后的偷袭。柱间没有抬起头，他继续大声说：“和谈这件事到目前的不顺利，确实是千手的责任。”

扉间脸上的表情显然是对自家大哥如此低姿态心有不满，但他竟然也没有阻止，只是在一边站着，意思大概是不反对族长说的话。

樱站在斑的身后，听到柱间说起千手的状况。他们那边竟然还死了两个忍者，是因为处在爆炸的正中心完全来不及逃出的原因。然后柱间说起他们昨夜在峡谷外围抓到的一个可疑人物，经过审讯以后发现，他是原来依附于千手的一个小族子弟，趁着在某次私人宴席上偷听千手高层的酒后失言得知了这次和谈的地点，于是提前到达了这个地方安置了陷阱。

据他的供证，是因为不满于自己的家族对千手唯命是从，加之知道千手即将迎娶漩涡的公主得到涡之国的支持，现在又要与宇智波和谈，想必将来的力量会越来越强大，直接把自己的家族吞并了也未可知。

就是出于这样简单幼稚的想法，他准备了这次偷袭。不过到底是愚蠢无知的人，准备得相当粗糙，对于平民来说的灾难没有对两族忍者造成任何致命打击，自己也在潜逃过程中被活捉。

随后他们把那个犯人带了上来，已经经受过严刑拷打，整个不成人形，像一滩烂泥一样委顿于地。樱看了他几眼，虽然不确定，但是按照逻辑和时间判断，很有可能就是自己昨天夜里离开时在树林里遇到的那个黑影。自己当时没有时间去追赶，没想到这么快就被千手的人给抓到了。

她看着这个在血肉中挣扎呻吟的人，心中没有一丝怜悯。他安置的那些起爆符虽然没有怎么伤到两大家族的性命，但在驿馆中的其他人，还有居住在周围的平民百姓的死伤可不是小数目，很多人命丧于此或将下半生孤苦无依。这个人因为自己未经判断斟酌的选择，伤害了这么多人命，更是让两大家族差点再起纷争，而且他的家族恐怕也很难再得到千手的庇护，实在没有值得同情的地方。

斑大概也是这么看。柱间说如果他心有怀疑可以把他带回宇智波再审，估计是不想让宇智波们觉得他刚才说的都是推卸责任的假话，看来是准备交给他们处置，连带回尸体的意思都没有了。斑却并没有接受，他摇了摇头，看着柱间说：“我相信你。”

千手柱间一愣，紧接着就颇有点热泪盈眶的意思流露出来，看上去着实费了一番功夫才没真的流泪。斑对他伸出一只手，平静地说：“既然这件事已经由千手彻查清楚，宇智波不会再继续追究，此次和谈基本上还是成功的，对吧。”

柱间宽慰地笑了一下，伸手握住斑递过来的手，说道：“是。”

随后被抓获的那个人被带回了千手，怎样处理已经不是樱等人关心的问题。这次和谈严格意义上来说宇智波算是全盘胜利，毕竟和谈的成果没有丧失，爆炸事件中千手也给足了面子。其实柱间大可以不说出那个阴谋者与千手的关系，但不愧是心怀天下之人，他为了让宇智波们不要心有猜忌还是说了出来。

他们回到族地以后没多久，千手送来了正式的官方致歉信，如此一来两族在这件事上的芥蒂差不多是完全消弭，毕竟宇智波完全没有损失，千手那里还死了两个忍者。

樱依旧是回到药草园在那里工作。从那个爆炸的夜晚开始，她不再把自己当作高高在上的局外人。也许人只要在哪个地方活着，就免不了要参与到形形色色的人和事件当中去，妄图独善其身是很难的。樱承认了自己对斑逐渐产生的感情，不过想到了一年前那个预言，联系斑的生平似乎并没有娶妻，也许是自己身殒，也许是离开了这个时代也未可知。在此之前，她决定一切顺其自然。

不过斑现在过来的时候比以前多多了，似乎除了处理公事以外的时间全部会消磨在春野樱这里，连带着泉奈想找个人陪练也得到药草园来找斑。

他们常常在后山的空地过招，但是斑和泉奈从小交手到大，对彼此的过招习惯早就知根知底，有时候修行起体术未免十分流程化，甚至有些枯燥。某天樱在旁边分拣草药看他们对招，看了一会儿说：“你们应该找点不熟悉的人练手才好啊。”

斑看了她一眼，忽然笑着说：“怎么样，你愿意作陪吗？”

樱一挑眉，着实也是很久没有跟人动手了，心里有点痒痒。于是答应一声拿出放在随身携带的背包深处的黑色手套戴上走到简易的校场上。

第一回合泉奈旁观，他看到戴上手套站在斑对面的樱似乎整个人气场一变，比平时的从容不迫更增添了锋锐的气质，毫不客气地一拳就冲着斑砸了过去。

斑一开始仍然在观察她的出招方式，迅速撤身闪避，只见樱这一拳就砸在他刚才站立的地上。与那不大的拳头丝毫不相称的轰隆一声巨响，泉奈目瞪口呆地看着地面上应声而出现的一个深坑。

樱的身影在扬起的黄色尘埃后出现，她扭着脖子掰了掰手腕，戏谑地笑着说：“斑，你可千万别被我打中啊。”

泉奈也是在心中如此祈祷的——哥哥，你可千万别被樱桑打中啊。

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

第一年零四个月，春野樱呆在宇智波这么长时间以后，终于将最后的那段宇智波密文完全破译出来。实在是融入这里的生活一多加上能者多劳，许多医疗上的事情即使她并未露出十足的本事也足以成为这里所有医者的权威，但凡有拿不准的地方用来问询，还有宇智波斑时不时的叨扰，她的私人时间几乎完全被挤占，原本以为三个月就能水落石出的破译工作一直拖延了这么长时间。

樱扭动了一下酸痛的脖子和肩膀，看着卷轴上密密麻麻的破译过程，准备将破译完成的内容整理出来，接下来要做的就是研读密文内容。

伸手把几乎已经燃尽的蜡烛连着烛台端过来，剪了一下烛芯，烛火却没有变亮多少。樱于是起身走到柜子那里拿了一根新的蜡烛过来。这些东西算是消耗品，她这里却从来不缺，除开那些半真半假的风言风语之外也到底是她在这里受人敬仰，各种行事都算方便，就连这送来的蜡烛也是不烟不熏的好蜡烛。

放松身体坐在即将燃尽的蜡烛前，樱准备用这最后的时间休息一会儿再进行下一阶段。她将下巴搁在右手小臂上，趴在桌上凝视晃动的烛焰。比起一开始知道这无人知晓的密文时的紧张激动，她现在似乎并没有那么急于知道密文的内容了。

这一年多以来，她也不仅仅是呆在宇智波族地而已。借着帮忙执行任务的机会，樱也算是将大片的土地游历了一番，却始终没有找到自己曾经到过的那处遗迹。这让她一度灰心至极，甚至想着自己也许被送回了还没有那个遗迹存在的年代也不是没有可能。那段时间斑和泉奈都很关心她的状态，樱却只是含糊地说因为没有回到族中的线索而发愁。

斑有了这么长时间的相识，终于直白地问她，她的族地到底是在什么地方，为什么不能够轻易回去。樱苦笑了几声，心说告诉他也没用，只说春野一族隐藏在某个用忍术完全封闭的区域里，以免外人纷扰，自己这次出来历练失去了寻找那种忍术踪迹的线索所以才要费心从头开始找。

斑点了点头。看春野樱的身手就知道那一定是个掌握着无上医疗秘法的家族，如果没有足够的自保能力的话在这乱世确实只有隐匿是最好的方式。

但只有樱自己知道事情没有这么简单，线索为零就意味着到目前为止她完全没有希望回去，如果不是有斑和泉奈以及整个宇智波的善意相待，她不确定自己是否还能保持正常的生活状态。如此一来，破不破解手上密文变成了有些无所谓的事情，反正如果回不去的话，那么也只是多自己一个人知道而已，看当年斑的态度，知道最后的密文内容也未必是什么好事。不过樱一向是有始有终的人，既然早已开始了这个计划那么没到死到临头的时候就不会放弃。

先前的那根蜡烛烛心最后跳动了两下，完全熄灭了。樱拿起那根新的蜡烛点燃，揉揉干涩的眼睛将整理出来的文字全部誊录到空白处。去除破译过程以后，这段密文的内容也实在不算长。逐字斟酌完意思，樱发现这段密文大致可以分成两部分内容。

第一部分是一段奇怪且让人有些毛骨悚然的讲述，大致是：“宇智波乃背叛正统的一族后裔，生来背负诅咒前行。须有一血脉中流淌宇智波之血的非宇智波之人为守护者与牺牲，永远自囚于镜湖之底以无尽之生命承担诅咒。反之则宇智波一族终将渐次衰微，泯于草莽。”

这段话说得玄之又玄，樱只能大致明白是说宇智波一族有一个诅咒，如果不解开就会一族不幸的意思。至于什么是“流淌着宇智波之血的非宇智波之人”以及“镜湖”在哪里，这些她一概不知。

不过看了这段内容以后她稍微有点能理解当年宇智波斑的叔父的行径。彼时他正在战场上痛失一子，又刚刚开了万花筒，想必精神世界十分不稳定。看了这碑文以后恐怕也是和自己一样不知真意。不过与樱这个外族人不同的是，正因为他无论如何都想不明白这密文的含义，绝望于整个宇智波都无法挣脱诅咒，说不定将自己孩子的死亡也代入诅咒导致的原因，所以才疯了的吧。

樱叹了口气。斑说的很对，对于心智不坚定的人来说，这段密文确实不宜告知，毕竟这石碑在宇智波们的心中是至宝，大概不会有人产生怀疑。如果自己在某本权威的预言书上看到木叶将会灭亡，她恐怕也会做出一点极端的事情。

暂时放下这让她一头雾水的预言，樱看向第二部分。这部分相对比较简单，是一些宇智波的秘法之类，没有瞳术的自己看了也是白看，而且粗略看起来很多秘法颇为邪门儿，其中包括那种斑的叔父使用的毒药配方。难怪当初有一次，斑特意问她为什么一下就能调配出解药，恐怕是因为看到这种毒药刻在宇智波石碑上，自己又能那么快解毒而怀疑的缘故。

总体而言，这密文剩下的内容确实有足以让斑摧毁它的理由，但是对于她这样一个外族人来说再震惊也不过是对于所谓秘密的固有反应而已。无论如何，这部分内容已经不存在了，全世界也就只有她和斑还知情。默默将这些内容记在心里，然后樱伸手将卷轴伸到烛火之上，看着纸张燃烧殆尽。

有些秘密，就应当永远是秘密。

看着卷轴燃烧的时候，樱回忆着第一段文字。说宇智波背叛正统，难道是黑绝曾经提起的，宇智波的始祖因陀罗叛离了六道仙人和大筒木？这诅咒难道是六道仙人诅咒了儿子的一族？再怎么决裂也不至于到这种地步吧。而且这个时候黑绝应该已经篡改了石碑，这部分内容不知道它碰了没。

但她隐约判断出黑绝没有改这部分，毕竟是会让宇智波动荡的内容，它应该是不想让宇智波灭亡的才是。

樱心里觉得来到这里以后很多事情无法再用当初在木叶深信不疑的理性与逻辑来判断。离神的年代越接近，哪怕只是区区百年，越能感受到上古的玄秘力量支配着后世。

第二天是樱专门跟斑申请的月假。每个月她要休息三天，多少给自己放个假，不然她也不会在前一天晚上熬夜这么长时间。不过密文的内容印象过于深刻，导致她睡觉的时候都时不时想起来两句，一晚上没睡好，临近中午被斑叫起来去开门的时候眼睛红得不行。

斑站在门外，看着她无精打采面色不佳的模样皱了皱眉，问道：“你怎么了，身体不舒服吗？”

“没有，昨天睡得有点晚。”樱揉着眼睛说。

她没有直接说昨天晚上做什么事熬了夜，斑也就没问。本来是想叫她一起去修行场动动手脚的，见她一副没睡醒的样子斑伸手摸了摸她的头说：“那么你再休息会儿。等会儿起来吃饭。”

从那次和谈事件回来以后，斑待她的态度已明显和以前不同，诸如此类的亲密动作时有出现，樱也不躲闪，他们已然是差不多恋爱的关系。

她在心里自嘲真是个糟糕的女人，没多久之前还想着如何回到自己的时代与他老死不相往来，窃取了他一族的秘密准备上报木叶，现在却又开始享受爱情的包裹，于理智与情感上全是不够纯粹，行为失当。

斑放下手以后温声说：“过几天就是你的生辰，知道你对于大办宴席没什么热衷，我打算带你叫上泉奈出去游玩，怎么样？”

又是生日了啊……樱不知怎么的心中一紧，侧目看到墙上的日历，果然如斑所言，还有十几天就是自己的二十二岁生日。距离那不详的日子越来越近，她胸口窒闷却也不想被看出，故作无事地笑着说：“好啊，谢谢你为我思量，斑。”

斑也微笑起来，眼见周围无人，他倾身抱了抱樱才转身离开。

生日那天，斑叫人给樱送来了新的衣服。她打开木漆盒一看，里面是件漂亮又简朴的女忍改制服装，没有多么华丽，但一看就是利于行动的衣衫。樱笑着想斑果然还是了解自己，如果送了什么华丽的和服过来，自己恐怕一时半会儿连个穿的机会都没有。

穿上他赠送的新衣服到主屋那边去找他，斑和泉奈已经准备妥当在静候她了。见到樱过来，泉奈笑着说：“祝贺生辰，樱桑。”

“谢谢。”樱也笑着点头。

斑看着她身穿自己送的衣服，眼中流露出一丝满意和得意。当樱开口问他他们要去哪里的时候，斑回答道：“我知道了一处好地方，所以叫你和泉奈同去。”这大半年来由于和谈的原因，和千手那边相安无事，其他小家族更不敢在这个时候寻宇智波的不痛快，斑偶尔也有了些个人时间，甚至像这样划拨一天给她出去庆祝生日也竟然成了。

“到底是什么地方啊？”樱越发好奇起来。

斑难得露出故弄玄虚吊人胃口的模样，说道：“去了就知道了。”

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

一路上斑和泉奈两个人都是神神秘秘，无论樱怎么旁敲侧击都是笑而不语。她终于无奈地叹气笑道：“斑，你们两人这卖关子真是卖足了，如果等会儿目的地没有那么惊艳可别怪我不给面子。”

斑瞟了她一眼，一副很有把握的模样。樱被他这么一看，甚至有些逆反心理冒出，想着就算足够惊艳也装出一点不过如此的神情。

他们三人很快就离开了宇智波的范围，不过以这几人的身手，自然是不需要担心安全问题。兄弟两一直带着樱在密林中穿行，半天也没有要出去的意思。眼见着密集高大的树木使得前方越来越黑暗，樱有些怀疑他们是不是迷路了不好意思说。实在忍不住正想问的时候，斑站在一处高大的藤蔓植物前。

樱停下脚步看去。这古老粗壮的黑绿藤蔓挂满了眼前高大的古树，蜿蜒出去垂垂荡荡，竟然长成了一座垂帘围墙一般。也不知道被盖住的树木是否还存活着，她抬头眯着眼睛看去，心说也许这些乔木足够高，能长到藤蔓够不到的地方攒聚阳光。

斑伸出手，有力的手臂拨开层层叠叠的藤蔓，像是拉开什么帘子一样，示意樱进去。

从这里能看到藤蔓围墙的后面隐隐有光线透进来，樱狐疑地看了斑一眼，最后还是小心地弯下身走进了窄小的通道之中。

拨开残余的歪扭树枝，樱睁开眼睛看去，一时惊在原地，说不出话来。

她从来没有见过如此繁盛茂密的樱花树，粗看去总有百来棵，绵延到她看不到的尽头，此时所有的樱花树都热烈地盛开，粉白色的花瓣开了满树也铺了满地，一时间她的视野中就只剩下这样娇嫩的色彩。

男人的声音在她身边响起，戏谑地说：“怎么样，足够惊艳吗？”

樱转头看去，只见斑也低着头看她，眼中带着温柔的笑意。

糟糕，这个时候要口是心非实在有点困难啊。

樱只好甘拜下风，伸出一只手表示是自己输了：“确实惊艳。”

此时泉奈也从藤蔓围墙后面钻了出来，一边拍着自己身上的枝叶尘屑一边说：“樱桑，这个地方是我以前和哥哥出来打猎的时候无意中发现的，最近过来看到樱花都已经开了所以哥哥就说带你来这边过生辰。顺便可以赏花。”他比斑表达感情直接许多，此时看着樱的眼中带着十足的得意与等待表扬的模样。

樱忍俊不禁，没有对斑说的打趣这会儿用到了泉奈身上：“我说你们两个，加起来也得四十多了，竟然还有小孩子一样的秘密基地吗？”

泉奈的脸果然预料之中地红了起来，嗫嚅着说：“也算不上，只不过偶尔会过来看看而已。”

樱知道他说的不假。两人都是宇智波的核心，哪有那么多的时间出门散心，想来也只有在花开季节寻个空闲出来走走罢了。她转过头重新看着如云的花海，径直信步走过去将两人抛在身后，看着纷纷扬扬的细碎樱花瓣落下，因为单纯的爱美之心而产生的愉悦充满了整个胸腔。

斑和泉奈没有打扰她，两个人找了一棵高大的樱花树铺上带来的锦布摆上食盒才招呼她来坐。樱睁开眼睛看到两个青年坐在锦布上，打开的食盒中放着琳琅满目的吃食，不得不说再次惊到了。他们出来的时候她不是没看到两人背着行装，还以为是什么，原来竟然都是些吃的。

“樱，过来坐。”斑指了指自己身边的位置。泉奈已经捡起一块糕点吃了起来。

此情此景让樱想起当年的七班，在这样樱花盛开的时候也会抽空在樱花树下聚餐，权当休息放松。连佐助也不会过分推脱，到了时间就带着一盒子吃的来，里面装着木鱼饭团，荻饼，番茄什么的。鸣人对他带的吃的不是很感兴趣，他总是对樱带过来的她母亲做的吃食赞不绝口，然后偷偷拾掇起一捧樱花，从背后对她倾泻而下，落她满头满脸。卡卡西靠在树干上笑，看着他们的眼神温和且纵容。

风卷着花瓣从眼前吹过，抹去了记忆的幻影。樱笑了笑，走过去坐在斑的身边，一眼看到铺了箸叶的食盒中放了好多未用竹签串起的三色丸子。她惊呼一声拿起筷子夹起一个送进口中：“唔！这个好好吃！”

还没有咀嚼完就含糊不清地夸赞。

斑早就习惯了她不拘小节的性格，从竹筒中倒出凉茶递给她。“我让膳房做的，看来还算成功。”樱喜欢吃这些形形色色的甜食身边人都知道，这三色丸子也在族中颇受好评，樱教了一些有兴趣的人以后很快就在整个宇智波流行起来了。

樱吃着吃着东西就开始跟斑讨论起这甜食要怎么做才能甜而不腻，斑虽然平时不苟言笑，其实是个颇有反差的甘党。吃了几块甜食后实在吃不下已经开始不停喝茶的泉奈看着坐在对面一边迅速消灭食盒中的糕品一边高谈阔论甜食要点的两人，实在是只能做局外人。

不过他能看出来哥哥并没有完全把心思放在樱桑全神贯注的话题上。他轻轻抬起茶杯遮掩住嘴边的笑意，同样静静地等着。

樱说了半天，确实很快就口渴了，端起斑给她续了一次的凉茶喝了一口。此时腹中也差不多是饱食，加上阳光灿烂产生的暖风一熏，颇有些懒怠的感觉。她转身靠着樱树坐，惬意地喟叹一声，然后对斑说：“斑，等会儿不急的话我真想在这儿睡一会儿。”

斑点了点头：“可以，本来今天一天都是准备陪你的。但你睡觉之前我有件事情要跟你说。”

樱懒洋洋地看着他：“你说。”

斑忽然换了个正式的坐姿，正视着她，似乎是要说什么严肃的事情。樱余光看到泉奈也放下茶盏坐好，不知道这兄弟两是准备干什么，一时间也不敢惫懒地靠在树上，挺直了腰板等着他开口。

“樱，我希望你能嫁给我。”

她一口气差点没上来，这下不仅背挺直，连腿也规规矩矩地收了回来。心脏慢半拍地开始狂跳，她有心自己安抚一下，却也不知道有什么办法。

再看对方，说出如此突兀而郑重的话，脸色却平静如初，看着她似乎在等一个很简单的答案。

“不，不是……”樱难得开始结结巴巴，“为什么突然……”

斑微微蹙了蹙眉，“突然？我觉得已经很不突然了。自从千手那件事以后，我以为我们早已处在随时可以更进一步的关系中。”

樱张了张嘴，却又下意识认为他说的对。连她自己也觉得，他们就是在恋爱关系中，虽然和她肖想很多年的恋爱不同，他们大多数的亲昵不过是修行场上的拳脚对殴和在夕阳下的药草园并肩散步而已。而对于这个年代来说，斑跟她谈了这么长时间“恋爱”而不谈以后，已经是极爱她的纵容了。

眼见着樱低头不语，坐在旁边的泉奈心头着急，他想说些什么，只见斑放在膝盖上的手动了动，对他打了个不要说话的手势。于是再怎么心急如焚，泉奈也只能安定下来，默默等待。

樱看到了兄弟两人的互动，她扫了泉奈一眼，忽然明白了斑为什么要带他过来，毕竟放在以往，他还是希望两人独处的。

因为泉奈是他唯一仅剩的亲人，当着他的面求婚，是告诉她她在他心中的地位，和对求婚这件事的郑重之意。

像一滴热水滴在心尖上，她的整个胸腔都滚烫起来。斑静静等待的眼神让她不禁稍微撇开一点头，低声说：“即使，即使我可能不能陪你很久，也不能给你带来其他家族的支持，也不如一般女子那样柔婉恭顺，你也还这么希望吗？”

听到她说不能陪他很久，斑皱了一下眉，不过不想让她拒绝的心理让他无暇顾及这个句子的含义，只是说：“于我而言，想要的你这个人，与其他无关。”

樱低垂着头，忽然深吸一口气，抬起头来定定地回看着斑，说道：“斑，你的心意我明白了，请给我一段时间考虑。”

相比较斑的郑重点头，泉奈可以说失望至极，他以为今天就能确定新嫂入驻，却没想到还要悬心几日。

求婚以后，樱就不怎么困了，还时不时出神，似乎是在想什么事情。眼见着这花也赏不入眼，斑就提议去周边走走。樱答应一声，几人站起来把东西收拾好，向樱花林的另一端走。

樱走在前面，穿梭在浓密的花瓣雨中，泉奈和斑走在后面看着她的背影。

泉奈有些恹恹的，斑斜了他一眼，说道：“你怎么了，又不是你求婚失败。”泉奈有口无言，心说做哥哥的怎么能理解弟弟的担忧。

樱一边走一边想着事情，走到尽头的时候发现竟然是个向上的斜面山坡。她心道怪不得这里的樱花已经全然是满开之态，想必因为是近似于盆地的地形，下面的樱花林更能保存温度的原因。

一起离开樱花林以后，他们面对的不远处有一座低矮的山峰，隐隐能看到烟气和建筑的模样。樱问斑：“那里是什么地方？”

斑眯着眼睛看了一会儿说：“是个小寺庙。”他以前经过过，不过彼时浑身血污也就没进去，后来也没有起过参神拜佛的念头。

樱点点头，“去看看吧。”

兄弟两没有异议，就一起向那边走。那山看着近，其实也有一段距离，站在山脚下的时候更是能发现它也没有那么矮。好在走了这么一段路，微妙的尴尬氛围散开，几人又开始有一搭没一搭地闲聊。如此倒是不知不觉已经到了香烟弥漫的所在。

樱站在台阶下，抬头看着匾额上古老的字体，只是分辨不出这古刹的名字。一起又上前几步，几人看到山门前一个小和尚正执帚扫地，见到陌生来客，他拢住长扫帚，双手合十躬身行礼，口中念了一声佛号。

虽然三人都不是笃信佛教的人，但也还都点头还礼。

那小和尚抬起头后看着樱，忽然笑了一声：“施主好久不见。”

樱惊讶地看着他：“抱歉，不过，我们见过吗？”她印象里在这个时代从来没见过和尚，更别说这只有七八岁的小和尚了。

那小和尚看着她，眼中带着与稚嫩面容不相符的沧桑悲悯，仿如见惯了人世间的生死离别，细嫩的嗓音继续说：“我曾已经告诉与你的，二十五之期，您已然不记得了吗？”

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

森然的凉意从脚后跟升腾而起，巨大的震惊和恐惧紧紧将樱攫住，心脏都因为剧烈波动的心情而不规律地颤抖，她不自觉地脚一软后退一步，死死地盯着云淡风轻的小和尚，嗓音细若蚊吟：“……你是谁……你怎么会知道？”

小和尚又念了一声佛号，说道：“小僧就是小僧，古往今来，唯此一人。”

眼见着樱的脸色一瞬息之间变得煞白，呼吸急促面色惊恐，虽然不知道这个看上去非常无害的和尚到底对她做了什么，但斑和泉奈还是立刻一左一右站到她前面挡住小和尚的视线。

“你是什么来历？”斑面色不善地问道。樱被吓成这个样子，他绝不相信这孩子只是个普通的佛家子弟。手已经暗中摸上腰间的武器，查克拉也开始那个眼部流转，只要他稍有异动就会当场毙命。

小和尚叹息一声，没有回答斑的问题，而是隔着这两个人继续对站在他们身后的樱说道：“于他们而言的未知已是您的既定，还请善自珍重。”说完他躬身一礼，竟然拿起扫帚径直转身进入山门，就这么离开了。

斑本不想让他走，手已经伸了出去，一股不大的力量拉住了他的袖子，一转头看到是樱低着头拽住了他，还在轻声说着什么。

斑心里一紧，走到她跟前将她拢进怀里，垂首把耳朵凑到她的嘴边，听她在说什么。

“回去吧，快回去，我想回去。”她反复快速地说着这些话，两眼无神，甚至有点错乱的模样。斑转头看了一眼紧闭的山门，心想过段时间再来调查，反正这寺庙总不会消失，于是将樱一把抱起，叫泉奈一起下山，向宇智波的族地飞奔而去。

回到宇智波以后斑仍然抱着樱。下面的人不知道怎么回事，只能大气都不敢出地跟在面色极差的族长后面。到了斑的院落，他斥退了泉奈以外的所有人，抱着樱到了内室。

坐在榻榻米上，他拍着樱的背轻声安抚着说已经回来了。樱的手指紧紧地拽着他的袍袖，此刻那布料已经皱得不成样子。樱没有回答他说的话，斑心下疑惑，将她的脸从自己怀中露出来，却见她两颊通红，双目紧闭。

他吓了一跳，伸出另一只没有被她拉住的手试探了一下她的额头，那热度让他心下惊异，低声对泉奈说让他请族中的医师过来，毕竟看樱现在的状况应该是不能给自己治疗的。

泉奈也看到了樱病怏怏的脸色，立刻答应一声起身出去叫医师过来。

在房间里看顾樱的斑百思不得其解。他只隐约听到那个小和尚说了一个什么“二十五之期”，其他什么都没说，看樱一开始的模样也是与他第一次见面，总不能是曾经的仇家来寻仇了，而且就算是寻仇大概也没可能让她惊慌失措到这个地步。他的写轮眼也没有发现任何幻术和伪装的痕迹，那个和尚确实就只是个七八岁的孩子。

斑看着樱显然在突如其来的高烧中不安定的脸，将她汗湿的额发拨上去，露出光洁的额头和上面的紫色菱形印记。

二十五……斑想着这个数字代表的含义，一边无意识地摩挲这个据她所说代表着一族秘术的斑纹。

宇智波的医师过来诊断以后声称樱突发高烧是急火攻心五内郁结所致，只因她现在一时被自己的某种心魔缠住，什么时候解开了郁结就会好起来。斑听到他这么说，原以为大概过几天樱就会大好，没想到她这一病就病了半个月，仿佛来这宇智波一年多没有闹过一次的不痛快此时都一次性爆发了出来。每天都是迷迷糊糊，饭食也吃不进去，只能勉强喝下去一点米汤。

泉奈自然是心急如焚，虽然哥哥不说什么，但是他知道兄长的心情也不比他好到哪里去。樱现在住在斑的院落，甚至是与他仅仅一门之隔的房间里。白天他处理族中事情的时候有侍女照顾，他回来以后就是亲自照顾。

樱在宇智波一族中受人敬仰，又被寄予了成为族长夫人的期许，这么长时间的病倒叫所有与她共事过被她医治教导过的人们都十分忧虑。好在半个月以后樱逐渐能够清醒的时间越来越长，也不至于只能喝点流质的食物了。也因为这个原因，斑天天都青着的眼圈终于消减了一些。

她醒来之前斑曾经亲自再去过那个山上的寺庙，却被告知那个打扫山门的小和尚已经跟着原来带他过来的云游僧人继续远游去了，恐怕也不会回到这里来。失去了唯一的线索，斑只好等着樱醒过来再说。

但樱醒来以后对他的询问一言不发，呆呆地不知道在想什么。斑现在很少有这种烦躁的心情，看着樱一副备受打击的模样甚至一个瞬间起了用写轮眼强行查探她记忆的心思。然而想到她大病初愈，精神世界也不知道是否稳定，而且被人窥探记忆是极其耻辱的事情，他思索再三还是没有这么做。

那个在樱花林中本来似乎水到渠成的求婚两人默契地不再提起。斑是想着来日方长，不必急于一时，樱则是似乎已经不记得这件事了一样。

这可苦了泉奈，他每天都过来看樱，顺便问问她有没有什么需要的东西，药物或开解心肠的玩意儿，他可以代替忙碌的哥哥去给她置办。但是斑让他不要提起任何可能让樱烦恼的事情，他们的婚礼便是被强调的事情之一。

樱就这样，日发沉默起来，身体好转得也很慢，不知道是什么原因，一直到春末才开始从房间里出去走走。

斑有心一直看顾她，但是宇智波也不是能够离开主人的时候。千手和宇智波的和谈给两族都带来了极大的发展，除了忍者的事务以外，其他俗务也多了起来，纵使是他也分身乏术。

樱的身体好转以后没几天，千手的使者前来拜访宇智波。这也是这段时间两族交好的一个象征性活动，一般来说就是交给下面的人接洽，但这次来的竟然是千手族长的弟弟，于是斑是亲自见他的。

这是一个雨天，外面豆大的雨水噼里啪啦，两人对面坐在会客室中喝着今年的新茶。扉间从某种意义上来说是和斑相似的性格，不苟言笑，严肃冷淡。两人在会客室中大概寒暄了一阵，尚且算客气地交谈了一会儿。他们的关系恐怕就算是天下太平也不会有什么好转，相性太差，天生形同陌路。

话说到最后，扉间喝了一口茶，说道：“其实这次来，还有一件事。”

斑看了他一眼：“哦？什么事？”怪不得会派扉间来访问，恐怕接下来要说的不是小事。

“族长其实想邀请春野樱去千手拜访。”扉间平静直白地说。斑端着茶杯的手一动，杯中的茶水晃出一圈涟漪。“不会是长期访问，大概只是几天，就当交流交流。”

这本来算得上是极为冒犯的事情，毕竟春野樱的超凡医术尽人皆知，照理说绝对没有送到别族去“交流”的道理。但估计这一年来千手也早就调查清楚了春野樱并不是宇智波的人，说到底也不需要对宇智波负责，所以才会这么说。

扉间大概知道斑在想什么，从袖筒中取出一个卷轴递给他，边说道：“如果是我的话，根本不会提出这种不会被同意的邀请，不过这是族长的意思，这是他给你的信。如果您能给我一个合适的拒绝理由就最好不过，我就回千手复命。”扉间未必不觊觎樱的医术，但正如他所言，就算樱不是宇智波的人，宇智波大概也不会轻易放人，更有甚者，不为己用也不能为他用。

斑接过扉间给的卷轴展开来看，冷凝的脸色稍微缓解了一些。扉间大概知道自家大哥说了些什么跳脱而不经大脑的话，但也只有他这种真诚且不做作的方式才能打消斑的疑心。

片刻后斑将卷轴卷好放下，轻咳一声说：“我恐怕樱不能去千手。上个月她得了严重的病，如今刚有一点好转，不宜跋涉。”

扉间点点头表示理解。他不在乎樱是不是真的生病了，现在他只需要一个回去搪塞大哥的理由而已。

眼见着这次访问就要告一段落，侧门那里却传来人声：“两位，打扰了，不知道我能不能进来。”

是樱的声音。斑一下就分辨了出来。他接见千手的使节本来不应该有别人来打扰，但想到樱身体刚好，现在还在下雨，外面湿潮不已，没怎么多想就开口让她进来。

樱拉开纸门，垂首恭敬地进来，拉上纸门，走到两人的侧面跪坐而下，然后微微侧向斑的方向，伸出双手放在膝前俯身行礼，说道：“希望斑大人能够应允我前往千手。”

在场的两个男人都是惊在原地。

扉间不明白她为什么要答应这对她还是对宇智波弊大于利的拜访，而且听她的称呼，总觉得大有深意——斑大人，而不是族长大人，表明她尊重他却并未将自己列为他的羽翼之下。

斑盯着她的发顶，眼底变幻莫测。她按在榻榻米上的手留下一点深色的印记，说明她还是在外面被雨水扑到了，本来身体就好全，这样一来不知道会不会受凉。闭了闭眼睛抛开此刻的想法，淡声说：“樱，你的身体还不好，不适合远行。”

樱的身体又压低了一些，声音不知道是病气的原因还是此时姿态的原因，听起来远没有往日清脆明快：“我的身体已经好得差不多了，去一趟千手应该没有大碍。”

斑的心中有些不悦，既是因为她在这样即使是自己也要讲究外交辞令的场合公然违逆他的意思，也是因为她不知道为什么一定要前往千手的话。不过樱毕竟不是绑死在宇智波的人，他没资格在现下代替她再斩钉截铁地回绝扉间，只好沉声说：“嗯，既然如此。这件事我会再考虑。”

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

扉间暂时到安排给他的居所休息去了，此时会客居室中只有斑和樱两个人。外面雨一直在下，只是雨势渐小，从噼里啪啦变到淅淅沥沥，雨水沿着蜿蜒向下的檐角滴落到地上，把数日干燥的尘土搅成泥泞的一团。

樱低头坐着，看着干干净净的榻榻米偶尔被飘进来的雨丝打湿一线。斑也没有动，过了良久才说：“给我一个理由。”

樱叹了口气说：“斑，我很感谢这段时间在宇智波你给我的照顾，除了当初的那次解毒，我也没能做过什么帮助到你的事情。千手邀请我前往是件好事，两族间的和睦需要有一个从中调和的人。”她说的仿佛句句在理，斑却听得不悦至极。

“这件事无须你来担心。”他冷硬地说。樱抬头看他，这么长时间以来，除了最初他们相互怀疑的那段时间，斑已经很久没有用这样的语气跟自己说话了。“你是宇智波的什么人，考虑这么多干什么？”

樱看着他，忽然意识到他今年也不过二十多岁，还不到她所知道的那个老谋深算的年纪，所以说起话来也仍然有喜怒形于色的时候。也有可能关心则乱，语出伤人。她现在已经不在意斑对自己会有什么伤害，因为大概那伤害再怎么大，也比不上她继续留在这里的后果。

“你说的也有道理，”她慢慢地说，声音里仍然带着一点病气，“我确实与宇智波没有什么实质上的关系。正因为这样，你应当允准我作为自由人的身份前往我想去的地方。”

斑被她的回答堵得心口一窒。他刚才确实是一时口不择言，现在却像是被抓住了痛脚一样站在了不利位置。看了樱好一会儿，她并不像以前那么强硬坚定，明明眼神甚至有了几分温软，但就是让人觉得没有转圜的余地。斑难得感受到了些微的无力，他放软了一些声音说：“樱，我知道你明白我的心意是想让你留在身边。”

一个一向刚硬的人这样放下腔调跟她说话，樱同样心中酸涩。佛寺突变之前，她本已经想着忘记那个莫须有的预言，甚至不再寻找回去的路，就这样在战国陪着他走过有限的光阴也好。但这半个月以来，她的梦魇时时刻刻都在说：

二十五之期，你已然忘了吗？

她本来不是过分相信奇诡之谭的人，然而那个百年后的老和尚和百年前的小和尚重叠的身影让她不得不相信这世界上有许多她挣扎不开的宿命。人可以跨越时间空间，但无论如何也逃不过既定。

二十五一到，他们就会失去彼此。

所有失败的追逐和被追逐之后，樱从来不在爱情中做犹豫不决或者只争朝夕的人。她感谢佐助自始至终的拒绝，也欣慰自己没有一时脑热与鸣人在一起，此时她庆幸还没有答应斑，让他不至于一朝拥有，又要永远失去。

“斑，”她温柔地看着男人，“对不起。站在你身边的会是别人。”

斑毕竟也是一族之长，生来桀骜不驯，这样低声下气仍然被拒绝，心中既悲且怒，站起来冷笑一声：“你既然一定要去千手，那你就去吧。”

他走到门边拉开移门，樱以为他要愤然离开，他却终究还是停下了脚步，没有转头，压着声音说：“如果要回来，随时叫我去接你。”然后他走了。

樱在居室中坐着不动。斑是愤而离去，但走之前甚至仍然关上了门，以免风雨进来吹到她。

她咳嗽了几声，慢慢抑制不住剧烈地咳嗽起来，整个不大的居室中都是她咳喘的声音，身体逐渐前倾压到榻榻米上，眼泪因为咳嗽而流出来，濡湿了她的眼睛，樱只觉得肺都开始疼痛，终于停止的时候面前的地面上湿了一小块。她保持着俯身的动作，仿佛在向哪位神灵忏悔告罪。

她想，怪不得自己来到过去也没有改变历史。这样宏大的伟业，哪里是她这样连自己蝼蚁一般的命运都改变不了的人能扭转的。

樱跟着扉间前往千手的这一天，反而是泉奈没有来送她。他和千手扉间的关系实在是非常恶劣，得知春野樱即将跟他前往千手的时候几乎立刻就要跑到驿站去跟他打一架，被拦下来以后先是去找了斑，质问他为什么要让樱走，被斑狠狠教训了一顿丢了出来。随后他又去找了樱，问她为什么要去千手，樱笑而不语。

被如此不当回事的泉奈愤怒不已，第一次对她疾言厉色地问：“樱桑，即使你不把我放在眼里，难道哥哥的话对你来说也轻如鸿毛吗？他已经向你求婚了，你就这样弃他而去？！”

樱看了他已经成熟起来的面容，笑了一笑说：“泉奈，你关心斑纵然是好事，殊不知天下哪有那么多事随人愿，不是心有所想就能达成的。而且我前往千手也不是单纯的想要离开，有一些事情总需要中立人去做。”

这番言辞实在是过于冠冕堂皇又含糊其辞，怎么看都是站不住脚的托词，泉奈自然没有被说服，但见到樱面带笑容却不容置疑也没有办法，铁青着脸走了，再也没来过。

樱在心中叹着泉奈毕竟是少年心性，不掩喜恶。

斑带着一众泉奈之外的宇智波高层在族地外围送扉间和樱等人离开。所有要说的话已经说得差不多了，最后只剩下一些官方的论调。

本来可能结下两个陌生人所能结下最深羁绊的人面色平静地说了几句不痛不痒的话，左不过一路小心和必不辱命之类。扉间已经在后面等着，樱正准备转身走，斑忽然拉住了她的手。樱扭身看着他，他黑色的眼睛比以往更为深沉，那样看着她，仿佛要穿透她的灵魂，戴着黑手套的有力手指捏着她的力道不轻，但最终还是慢慢松开，“樱，我等你回来。”

樱笑得眯起眼，她可能从来没有笑得这么假过。

一路上千手扉间也稍微问及了她为什么要决定去千手，不过总体而言还算委婉而并不咄咄。樱早就稍微组织了一番说辞，大概不过是自己希望给千手和宇智波的和谐做出一点贡献，加上医者仁心，总想见见天下境况。

扉间微微点头，面上没有明显的信与不信的表情。在高位者心事不外露这一项他是佼佼者。

经历了这么多的人和事，樱对于扉间的崇敬更深地埋进心底，仅仅作为一个宇智波的代表与他相处往来。两个聪明人很能试探出对方的底线在哪里，因此在到达千手族地之前一直是客客气气，相处还算融洽。樱大病初愈，扉间很照顾她，回程的脚程并不快，也挑了一些好走却绕远的路。虽然樱觉得自己并不需要这些优待，但主人好意她便欣然心领。

如此大概过了小半个月，千手的访问团终于回到了族地。长途跋涉的族人们在看到族地大门的时候脸上纷纷露出了轻松的神色。

樱跟着扉间站在队伍前列，眯着眼睛看到大门那里站着一群人，似乎是来迎接他们的。

“我已经飞信告诉了大哥你会来千手，”扉间简洁地说，“大概是来迎接你的。”当时扉间到达宇智波的时候那边也是给了他到位的排场。樱点点头，跟他一起过去，在能看清人影的地方又看到一个男人正在热情地挥手。

樱面上忍俊不禁，知道那一定还是柱间。扉间大概已经对兄长的这种种不合礼仪的行为绝望了，没有说什么继续走过去。

到了面前，果然是柱间带着一众千手族人在等待他们的归来。除了柱间以外，樱还看到了他身边，自己来到这个时代还没有见过，但一眼就认出来的人。

红发分别高高盘起的美丽女人，站在柱间的副位，带着端庄的笑容看着她。

涡之国的公主，水户。

刚刚见面就算是自来熟的柱间也得来一套官方的冗长寒暄，欢迎远道而来的樱，也嘉奖了为家族辛苦奔波的弟弟。然后说起今晚会举办一个小小的宴会为两人接风洗尘。大概是扉间也跟他说了樱刚刚病愈没多久，这段致辞没有延续过长的时间，柱间就说让她先去修整一下再来宴会不迟。

他身边的女人款款上前一步，微微俯身行礼说道：“那么接下来由我带樱阁下前往住处。”她说话的语调带着一种古老婉转的韵味，称谓和自称都十分讲究，看来不愧是漩涡这样古老国度的贵女。樱尽量得体地回礼后跟在她身后先前往了自己的住处。

水户虽然是大家闺秀如今也已经是千手的夫人，但并不是一个少言寡语的闺中妇人，她一路上除了引路之外还询问了樱来到千手路途的情况，顺便介绍了千手一些不机密的简单状况和生活方面的事情。这段距离不近，她却一直没有冷场，恰到好处地给人一种熟络又不失礼节的好感，到一处庭院门口时一个话题刚好结束，她笑着说自己先送到这里，等会儿会有侍女来带樱去宴会场所，让她尽可以先休息一会儿。

樱站在门口看着她离开的背影，心想初代夫人果真是个出众的女人。

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

樱一开始也没有想过，自己会在千手呆这么长的时间。毕竟如果她在千手出事的话一定会引起一场腥风血雨，所以她本来的打算是只在千手停留几天就离开，她准备好了一封书信，想让靠得住的人交给斑，里面说到自己已经找到了回去族中的路，不会再回宇智波，让他不必再惦念她。

但她到了千手以后的第二天，正在和水户说话的时候，对方忽然忍不住干呕起来。樱吓了一跳，赶紧上前查看水户的情况，却发现她竟然怀孕了。

这个年代后嗣是非常重要的事，樱也在确定对方怀孕的一瞬间为她高兴，但是一抬头却看到水户脸上除了欣慰以外还有深深的担忧。樱有些意外，身边的侍女已经兴冲冲地出去向柱间禀报了，她小心地问：“水户大人，您有了和柱间大人的孩子，这难道不是让人高兴的事情吗？”

水户点点头，怅然说道：“我自然是高兴的，大概柱间也是吧。只不过女人生孩子总是艰难的事情，说是从地狱走一遭也不算夸大，抱着愉悦的心就要想到可能会有的不幸。”

樱看着女人端庄的脸，心里知道她有可能是孕期激素水平的关系，使得悲伤因子主导了心情的缘故。但是水户说的也不无道理，在这个医疗水平落后的年代，平安地生下孩子少在人为，多看天命，即使是水户这样尊贵的身份，生产的时候除了周围环境好点也没什么比普通农妇更少的风险。

这是初代目的第一个孩子，也许就是将来五代目的家长也未可知……

樱低头思考了很久，终于抬起头看着水户定定地说：“水户大人，如果您能信任我的话，就让我来照顾您一直到生下孩子吧。”

水户惊讶地看着她，还没回答什么，就听到急促的脚步声从外面传来，然后半关着的拉门被一下拉开，黑发男人迫不及待一般扑过来抱住端坐于上的水户：“水户！我听说你怀孕了！这真是太好了、太好了！”

果然是千手的族长，将来的初代目千手柱间。樱看到他哭得厉害，声音竟然还有点哽咽，虽然紧紧抱着妻子，但是小心地护着她的腹部。水户干净的打卦上很快就沾上了他的眼泪。

尴尬和宽容的笑容出现在水户脸上，她刚才过多的担忧似乎被自己丈夫的这番狂喜冲淡了一点，她拍了拍柱间的背说道：“你先等一下，樱阁下还在这里呢。”

柱间这才转过头，看到樱正俯身行礼：“柱间大人。”

他多少有点不好意思，讪讪地松开了搂着水户的手，但也不是非常介意，还是握着妻子的手。

虽然不知道他们到底是为了千手和漩涡的利益才走到了一起还是为了别的什么，但是樱看得出来柱间与水户之间有着深切真挚的情感羁绊。她温声将自己刚才对水户说的话再对柱间说了一遍，柱间惊喜地看着她：“真的可以吗？”他比水户更知道樱的医术在这个世道上都是超群的，如果有她在这里看顾的话，水户到时候的生产危险一定会少很多。

樱笑着点头。

柱间正准备一口答应，随后想起了什么事情，看着樱担忧地问道：“那么，斑他能同意吗？”毕竟是宇智波的使者，要在千手呆这么长的时间照顾族长夫人似乎于道理上说不过去，即使是柱间也能感觉到，使者的这番表态几乎算是纡尊降贵，如果不处理好的话会像是千手看不起宇智波一样。

水户也很快反应过来这事情的不妥之处。她捏了捏柱间的手指，在对方转眼过来以后说道：“柱间大人，我觉得这样甚是不妥，毕竟樱阁下是客人，怎么能当做我们族中的医师？而且长久地留住别族的使者，肯定会引来流言非议啊。”

柱间沉默着点点头。然而樱安抚着两人说：“两位不必担心这件事，这不过是出于我作为一个医生的本职，能帮助之人应当尽量帮助。斑那里我会写信给他说明情况，柱间大人，届时还请您帮我把信送到宇智波。”

柱间仍然有一些犹豫，樱继续说道：“柱间大人，您请放心吧，斑他真心把您当做挚友相待，他也一定想看到您孩子的平安降生。如果万一他不同意的话我也不会强求。”

柱间这才答应帮樱送信去宇智波。

然后樱就很有眼色地退了出去，留这一对夫妻说说有了后代结晶的体己话。她走在庭院中，想着根据刚才探查到的水户的情况，应当做一些什么样的调理。走着走着一时不查，让一根柳条打中了脸。她惊了一下后退一步，这才发现自己已经走到庭院后面挖出了溪流那里了。

即将入夏，柳条上的细长叶片开始向更深的绿色过渡，她眯了眯眼睛，看到阳光透过叶片照出一片复杂联通的脉络。

说起来，柱间都要有孩子了啊……

她站在柳荫下想着与柱间比肩的那个男人。

斑到现在身边也没有一个女人，更别提后代的事情。而且历史上并没有记载他的后裔。尽管如此，宇智波也还是传承了下来，说不定是有几个不出名的孩子的？

她故意忽略了旁系的可能，一心拒绝他孤独终老的可能。

只要他想，天下也能玩弄一番，怎么会找不到一个寒夜相伴的人？

樱亲手写了一封信，连带着柱间也写了一封一起送去了宇智波。不过后来只有樱拿到了回信。她展开那加密的卷轴，迅速浏览了一会儿，不好凑上来同观的柱间有点紧张，水户倒很是从容。

樱看完了以后微笑着对两人说：“斑已经同意了我在水户大人生产之前停留在千手。”

柱间松了口气。这件事上他比水户更希望能得到宇智波的应允。随后他开始问起樱在千手期间的长期居住安排，还有她需要哪些药材或者资源之类，可以直接去跟扉间商量。樱大概说了一下自己可能需要的东西，柱间几乎都是毫不犹豫地答应。

三人说了一会儿话以后，水户因为孕期的原因而开始有些困倦起来，樱说孕妇应当多加休息，于是和柱间一起告辞出去了。柱间还有很多事情要处理，对樱说了几句感谢的话就匆匆去了前面议事。樱在原地站了一会儿，然后回到自己的房间。

她关上门，坐在窗边将刚才收到的斑的信又拿了出来打开。整封信并不是很长，但也不仅仅是她所说的同意这件事这么仅此而已。

“樱：距离你离开宇智波已有七天，收到你的信件时我本以为是你归期已定，不成想却是你要申请更长的分离。

“我的私心想必你能猜到，我想说的是你哪里都不要去，立刻回来到我身边。但从我认识你的那一天起，我就知道你不是和此世任何一个女子一样，是可以甘心在男人身后等待一生的人。也许我还无法改变自己，然而如果能让你感到尊重的话，我愿意作出让步。

“你可以按照自己所想在千手停留一段时间。同时也希望你记得，事务繁冗的间隙我全然在想着你何时回来。无论何时，我永远会是你的安身之所。”

她将这信件读了很多遍，眼球又酸又涨，胸口的闷闷让她不得不张开嘴哽咽着喘气。他以为自己终会回去，却没想过她的决定中，没有回头路可走。

水户的身体底子很好，加上可能是漩涡的血统的原因，整个孕期期间她都没有出现任何不妥的情况，她的孩子大概也是非常体贴的，很少在她肚子里闹腾，胎位一直很正，也没有其他的类似于脐带绕颈之类的状况。

樱仔细地给水户调理身体，让她的胎儿以正常的大小和速度发育，而不是像这个年代的贵族一样，一味给孕妇补充营养，使得胎儿过大，最后生产时孕妇往往非常危险。

但大概是因为身居高位思虑过多，水户常常心情低落。尽管她几乎很少表现出来这种低落，在柱间面前更是滴水不漏，然而毕竟同为女人加上心思细腻，樱总能看出这位名扬后世的女人眼底长远的担忧。

孕妇的心情是很重要的，樱常常到水户的院落来给她开解心肠。她往往一边给水户浮肿的腿按摩一边说：“水户大人，柱间大人对您的爱慕真是世间少有，这个孩子生下来以后想必您二位会恩爱更加吧。”

水户谢过了她，虽然对樱的好感已盛，不过也不愿在旁人面前悲春伤秋，于是微笑着说：“说起来，虽然我常在族中不怎么出去走动，但也对你和斑的事情知道一二。这次回去以后会有什么打算吗？”夜里就寝的时候，柱间与她说起斑经常送信过来给樱，不是官方信件，往往还配着一些精巧的礼物。

樱低头一笑：“顺其自然吧。”

水户不知道樱对斑是什么感觉，见她含糊了过去，也就体贴地不再多说，两个女人开始说起了孩子的事情。樱虽然没有生过孩子，不过当年木叶时期也曾照顾过不少战后的孤儿，其中不乏还在襁褓之中的孩子，因此知道的事情自然比水户多很多，水户一边听着一边记在心中。

说了会儿话，水户去午睡，樱轻手轻脚地开门出来，正好看到柱间过来。听说他现在常常陪水户午睡一会儿才去处理下午的事情。

樱对他点了点头，示意水户已经去睡觉了。柱间笑着点头，想了想轻声问：“说起来，樱酱，我还不知道你的姓氏，请问是可以透露的事情吗？”

樱愣了一下，奇妙的宿命感再次在头顶回旋。她眨了下眼睛，轻笑一声说：“我姓春野。”

数九隆冬的时候，水户生下了一个女孩。

柱间在灯火通明的产房外面来回踱步，扉间陪着他站在一边，听着产房里面宇智波来的女人指挥若定，留神她是否需要什么东西。

从深夜一直到天蒙蒙亮，水户压抑的嘶喊声终于停息了下来，取而代之的是孩子微弱的啼哭。柱间来回走动的步子站住，他想要进入产房，却又握着拳头在门口站住——樱说过没有她叫任何人不能进来。

片刻后产房的门打开，身上沾染了一些血迹的樱面色疲惫却高兴地跟门口的众人说：“水户大人生下了一个女儿。柱间大人，请去看看她们吧。”

柱间吸了吸鼻子，眼见着就要流泪。他握住了樱的手，低声郑重地说了一声谢谢，然后就快步进入了产房。

扉间自然不打算现在进去，他走到樱的身边也感谢了她，然后说要不要现在先去休息一下，毕竟她也不眠不休一夜了。

樱摇了摇头，从袖袋里取出两封信递给扉间，说道：“扉间大人，这两封信还请稍后交给柱间大人和水户大人。”然后她告别一声，向自己的院落走去。扉间低头看了看她给的信，一封看上去已经有些时候了，纸张看起来旧旧的，也没有署名收信者，另一封则比较新，上面还写着给柱间和水户。他不太明白樱的意思，不过思虑了一会儿还是把信收入怀中。

第二天下午的时候，水户和柱间面见了千手的重要族人，说明了孩子的降生。众人散去后扉间将樱的信件给了他们，柱间疑惑地拆开了给水户和自己的那一封，看完以后脸色骤变，低声让水户先休息，自己带着扉间飞快地来到樱的住处，不怎么礼貌地打开门。

她的房间里干干净净，一应物件都堆在房间中间整整齐齐，可以看出来少了一些她随身携带的东西。

她走了。

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

“斑：你看到这封信时，我已经离开了千手，随卷轴中封印着我的查克拉证明这封信是我亲笔，不要怀疑柱间他们，我所做的一切决定与千手无关。

“我很抱歉前面一直没有回复你的信件，也很抱歉与你不辞而别，我知道你一向讨厌预料外的状况，但可能从我们相遇的那一天开始，就没有什么是预料之中的。我已经找到了回到春野一族的路，你也知道我们一族长久避世，这次回去以后恐怕就再不能出来，你不要寻找我，专心于你自己的前景就好。

“你对我的很多事情大概都心怀疑惑，我只告诉你，这些事情对我来说同样是毫无头绪可言，并不是我有意隐瞒，毕竟我与你之间已经没有任何生疏，我信任你一如你信任我。

“我感谢你对我的感情，也希望你相信，如果命运允准，我也非常愿意与你相守这一世，下一世，乃至生生世世。但我有我的宿命，你有你的归途，饶是情深，奈何陌路。

“我如今离开了，务必善自珍重。身体健康，饮食规律，人事和谐，是我最盼望你的事情，我知道你将来一定会名动天下，无人不晓，包括我在内。请你记得，与你相遇和相爱的这几年是我春野樱这一生最珍贵的事情之一。——樱。”

樱离开千手以后开始亲自在各种无人涉足的古老险迹中来回穿梭。她小心地避开各种人群聚集的城镇聚落，同时用幻术改变自己的容貌，一听到熟悉的名字就迅速离开，唯恐再与谁不期而遇。

不过她去的一般都是人迹罕至的地方，很少再遇到大量的住民。

蜷缩在风雪呼啸的洞窟中假寐露宿，于初春融雪的溪流上涉水而过，踩着秋季林间厚厚的落叶不紧不慢地行走，她一个人看着这广阔的天地。

樱想着自己以前在宇智波的时候，即使出来帮着出任务顺便调查也实在是不能两全，很多事情总是会被任务压住，忽略过去，如今自己一个人终于能将那些细枝末节的线索串联起来。在她最后的结论中，自己跨越时空必定是某种时空忍术的结果，而时空忍术则是上古瞳术的结晶，联系被斑毁掉的石碑和自己破译的密文，恐怕一切的答案还得上溯到因陀罗乃至六道仙人的年代。

她也试着去探访那个预言了自己命数的小和尚的下落，但完全是石沉大海，毫无踪迹。不过这样一个参破了天机的出家人都看到了这么遥远的东西，樱忽然觉得当初在四战战场上剩下残魂的六道仙人未必就不知道自己的命运。他那时候什么都没说，放任自己来到这个年代，不知道是不想插手别人的命运还是觉得她必须要走上这一遭。

并非对那个古代仙神有所不满，樱只惆怅于自己一鼓作气相信着前景光明的时候也许老早就有人在哀叹她宿命不寿。不过已经完全相信了那个预言的樱觉得还是要尽量挖掘一些真相。

即使是为了宇智波也好。

她几乎走遍了大半个后世的忍界大地，也没有找到多少线索。毕竟上古的事情消弭殆尽，留下来的大多是没有踪迹可言的传说轶事，根本没有切实调查的可能。

但是她从来没有放弃。还有一年多的时间，不管是曾经还是现在的春野樱，永远相信的都是事在人为。

她孤身在外流浪调查的第二个春天，听说了宇智波和千手又爆发了战事。

彼时樱正在路边的破旧驿站里面吃粗糙简陋的吃食，就听到两个行脚僧悲悯地说起，宇智波的几个忍者徒遇千手的伤员队伍，因为记恨曾经两族纷争中惨死在千手手上的家人而杀死了整个没有防备的队伍。千手的接应人员赶到的时候最后一个一息尚存的忍者说出了这件事就死了。这件事成了两族再次交恶的导火索，如今又回到了当初针锋相对的状态。

樱心中叹息不已。她知道即使是被杀了一个小队的柱间和同样也记恨着杀过自己亲人的斑都未必会因为这件事想再次开战，只不过人心向背，族中的怨心一起，即使他们两个是族长也无法压制。

和平的一棱一角都需要精心雕琢，要毁了它却无比简单。

她嗟叹于此但并不十分伤怀。毕竟战国时期就是这个样子，她虽然希望两大忍族能尽量相安无事，但也从来没有奢望过能永远再无战事。将钱放在桌子上面，樱正准备离开，又听到那两个为死者往生完了的行脚僧继续说起一路的见闻。

“你知道吗，前些时日北边的山中地动，震出了一些以前的建筑，制式很奇怪，不像是此世的。”

“啊？难不成是黄泉骸骨吗？”

“听说也不是。有见识的长者说是曾经强大一时的上古忍族留下来的。”

樱心中一动，按捺住了要离开的脚步，静静地坐着听了一会儿。他们知道的东西不少，第二杯茶的功夫过后，樱已经连具体的位置都差不多摸清楚了。

走之前把那两个行脚僧的茶钱也付了，权当是感谢，樱一刻也没有停息，直接赶往他们口中的北方山脉。

刚刚到山脚下的时候，樱发现很多赶路的人都避开了直行的山道，而是沿着远很多的绕山平路行进。她小心地找了几个赶路人询问了一下，都说是地动之后山上经常冒出奇异的亮光，所以不敢从那里取道。

樱斟酌了一会儿，决定趁明天早上看到的人不多的时候上山，以免引人注目。

随便找了家驿站住下，樱耐着性子睡了一会儿，天刚蒙蒙亮就无声无息地起来，带着不多的行李离开了驿站，上了那座现在被人人忌惮的山。

明明已经是春天，空气并不干燥，山上却没有什么雾气，一路上去视野都清楚得很。樱小心地在山路上行进，但无论是现实中还是忍者的感知上，她都觉察不到什么危险。大概一个小时以后她就到达了大概就是人们口中所说的“遗迹”。

地上到处是断垣残壁，偶有一些还算工整的石碑。樱凑上去一看，全是看不懂的文字，与宇智波密文有些想象，但似乎又不完全一样。樱尝试着破译了几段，出来的结果都是没有意义的字词，于是就放下不管。

将整个遗迹差不多转完，樱终于在最深处发现了一处洞窟。洞窟幽深，因为大量的砖石瓦砾填堵，连走向也看不清。樱想了想，从周围的树林里捡了一些枯树枝扎成火把，点燃后伸进洞窟试了试里面的空气。火焰晃了晃没有熄灭，确定空气质量没有大问题。

樱将自己身上的装备清点了一下，做好准备后举着火把走进了洞窟。

这洞窟十分幽深漫长，而且走势向下。樱走了没多少远脚下就踩到了台阶，看来这果然是遗迹的一部分。她小心翼翼地踩着湿滑的青苔一步一步走下去。因为没有参照物也没有任何光线，她不知道走了多长时间才下脚一重，踏到底了。

不过她将盯着路的视线抬起来以后，发现眼前的情景竟然并不是黑暗的。

蓝荧荧的磷光幽幽地亮在整个洞窟中，这里是一个非常广阔的空间，大到樱怀疑可以将整个山掏空。但是想到自己下行了那么长时间，说不定已经到地平线下了。洞窟的中央是一片广阔的湖泊，因为此处无风，湖面平静异常，几乎纹丝不动，甚至让她怀疑这是湖还是玻璃。

举着火把小心地走过去，樱打量着洞窟中的地貌。这地下湖的岸边并没有修砌的痕迹，而这里有没有风雨侵蚀，大概是一开始就没有什么设施。转了快一圈的时候，樱终于在岸边看到了一块石碑。她走过去用火把照了照，是两个古老但能分辨的字——镜湖。

她浑身一个激灵，宇智波密文的最后一段电光火石地出现在脑海中——须有一血脉中流淌宇智波之血的非宇智波之人为守护者与牺牲，永远自囚于镜湖之底以无尽之生命承担诅咒。

这里就是那个需要承担诅咒的人自囚的镜湖吗？

樱觉得浑身发冷，平静幽暗的湖面变得有些恐怖，看不到底的湖水仿佛隐藏着某个血腥古老的秘密，她不敢多看，但石碑上除了这个名字之外还有别的字，她只能硬着头皮看下去。

牺牲未至，叛裔将倾。

樱皱着眉思考。这大意是没有人来承担诅咒，所以宇智波面对覆没的危险。但是当年密文上说的是“身上流着宇智波之血的非宇智波之人”才是合理的“祭品”。流着宇智波之血的非宇智波之人……

水户挺着肚子的画面出现在眼前。

樱惊骇地睁大眼睛。如今想来，难道是要一个嫁进宇智波的孕妇牺牲自己？她看着鬼魅一般的湖面不寒而栗，这诅咒也太苛刻了，哪一个母亲会愿意带着自己的孩子一起死，而且想必就算是为了一族安危，也没有哪个男人会眼睁睁看着妻儿沉潭吧。再说密文上说的是“永远自囚”，总觉得还有别的意图在……

正当樱陷入了对这寒凉诅咒的思考中时，耳边忽然传来遥遥的细微人声，如果不是这里过于安静她几乎听不见。知道这种声音意味着外面的声音绝对非常大，樱便决定先出去再说。她最后看了一眼始终未起波澜的湖面一眼，深吸一口气，快速跑上来时的台阶。

到了洞窟入口，樱听到是南边山麓那边传来的厮杀声，想必又是哪两支武装在械斗。她暗叹一声往那边走。这一年来她常常在战场收戈后救助一些残兵散将，毕竟是医者，见死不救她心中有愧。

大概是局势已经差不多了，等她到达核心的时候两边的队伍都已经散开，她正准备挑一个方向去，就见到地上一块破盔甲上面有火焰团扇的纹样。

一瞬过后，樱的心脏剧烈跳动起来。这边是宇智波一族的队伍，说不定斑也在里面。她几乎立刻就要追上去，但是又狠心拦住了自己。如果见面的话她不确定自己还能不能舍得离开，毕竟已经决定了长痛不如短痛，再多牵扯只是让最后的离别更加痛心而已。

但如果他受伤了呢？

这种可能让她内心渴望见面的欲望更加难熬。思索了一会儿，樱决定追上去看一眼，只要斑没事她就离开。

下决定以后她查看了一下战场情况，向宇智波退走的方向追去。

毕竟刚刚鸣金，队伍没有走很远，甚至不知道为什么已经在水源边上驻扎下来了。

她遥遥看到很多人围在一处垂首，似乎中间躺着一个人。

樱的心跳几乎要停止了，这样的阵仗，恐怕是很重要的人物出了事。虽然知道斑不会在这个时候命绝，但是她无法抑制心头的恐惧，小心翼翼地从缝隙中窥去——

一个忍者站了起来，正好露出了躺着的人的头部。从那血污满布的脸上，她辨别出了这个人的身份——是泉奈。

樱的头嗡得一响。那些族人并没有救治，显然是泉奈已经死了。但这怎么可能，她现在二十四岁，泉奈才二十二不到，他不该在这个时候死才对。

牺牲未至，叛裔将倾。

镜湖碑文出现在她脑海中。难道是诅咒正在应验，所以宇智波的血脉正在被削减凋零吗？樱此刻已经不能再思考，她几乎下意识从躲着的草丛中出来，解开隐瞒身份的幻术直奔泉奈躺着的地方。

突然出现这么个人，宇智波的忍者们全都下意识要发动攻击，但看到来人的面貌以后，他们一个个震惊得说不出话：这不是失踪了一年的樱大人吗？

樱没有理会周围人的目光，她眼中此刻只有那个躺在地上生机断绝的青年。

‘樱桑！’他清亮真挚的唤声仿佛就在耳边，那样一个温和直率，真诚待她的少年人，如今就死气沉沉地躺在她脚边。

泉奈身边的忍者看到她竟然都燃起一丝希望。虽然不知道她去了哪里又怎么会在这里出现，但是樱的医术在他们眼中出神入化，说不定真的能救回少主，所以一个个震惊过后都不敢出声，只给她让开了路。

樱跪下来试探泉奈的脉搏。心脏停跳，大脑没有回应，她闭了闭眼睛，他真的死了。

但是他命不该绝。

樱再次睁开眼睛的时候，周围人看到她额头上从未变化的印记忽然蜿蜒出数条黑色的纹路，沿着她的脸颊，脖颈，胳膊画下，然后她的双手按在泉奈的胸口，绿色的荧光带着巨量的查克拉涌进他的体内。

忍者们目瞪口呆。他们从来没见过族长以外的人能如此迅速地凝聚这么多查克拉，更别提直接用查克拉进行治疗。而且他们也不知道这是什么忍术。

樱不顾自身地把查克拉送进泉奈体内，这是当年千代赠给她的禁求，其名为“以生转生”。

随着巨量的查克拉有目的地涌入，泉奈的心脏开始缓慢跳动起来，就在樱以为可以顺利进行下去的时候，忽然有一股力量从泉奈的视神经那里顺着她的查克拉通路袭进她的身体。樱的手臂一麻，迅速判断可能是写轮眼的自主攻击。

但这个时候撤开只会功亏一篑，即使那股力量在逐渐深入，她也咬着牙继续调度查克拉。

时间在一分一秒地过去，她的额头上不断冒着汗。旁人看来泉奈并没有苏醒的迹象，但樱知道他已经停止的脑部活动正在逐渐活跃起来。她一边头晕目眩地进行以生转生，一边要抵御写轮眼的攻击，整个人摇摇欲坠，到最后几乎已经是下意识在释放查克拉。

一声男人虚弱的咳喘传来，紧接着是身边浪潮般的惊呼声，樱模糊地想应该是成功了，终于松开手，褪成灰色的百豪之印也缩回她的额头，她觉得天空开始倒转，地心引力无比增大，身体不受控制地歪倒在地。

她做了一个梦，非常混乱，就像有谁在她脑子里四处乱走，翻箱倒柜，强迫她想起那些陈年往事。

她怎么被别人欺负，怎么被鼓励，怎么结识了一个个并肩前行的人。记忆里到处都是明亮的光，甚至让她睁不开眼，但她还是睁大眼睛努力去看。然而这一切最终都远去了，变成了灰蒙蒙一片，纵使她如何伸出手也留不住任何一隅。她控制不住悲从中来地流泪，微微睁开眼睛，觉得有人把自己紧紧抱在怀里，熟悉的不知名之感包围着她。迷乱之中她勉力哽咽着轻声说话，那人俯首下来听：

“我想回家了……已经二十四了……我想回家了……”

那人仿佛用尽全身力气抱住她，在她耳边沉沉回答：“我来了，我来接你回家。”

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

即使是在梦境中，隐隐约约的某种意识似乎也自言自语着这次恐怕是无法醒来了。樱知道以生转生差不多就是以命换命的忍术，就算在查克拉量上自己有了百豪的加持比普通人多上不少，对于救一个人来说也不算非常充裕。

最后的梦境中出现了很多玄妙的东西，她看到小和尚和老和尚站在镜湖边，遥遥向她招手。

站在此岸遥望着他们，她已然明白了，应该怎么做。

当最终睁开沉重的眼皮的时候，樱差不多算是全然的迷茫，不知今夕是何夕。黑暗让她不确定自己是否是身处夜色当中还是魂归永无天日的黄泉，适应了一段时间后才勉强能看清黑蓝中的陈设。这么说起来自己还活着。

樱想笑一下，但是连调度面部肌肉的力量都没有，甚至也没什么知觉。她明白大概是以生转生的后遗症，一时间也只能静静地等着缓过来。

大约过了有一刻钟，她才开始慢慢感觉到手脚的存在，同时也发现自己不是一个人躺着，有个人在背后搂着自己，清浅的呼吸声落在她耳边。樱尝试着张嘴，嗬嗬发出了几声气声后才吐出嘶哑的字眼：“斑——？”

轻轻搭在她腰上的手一动，虽然声音很低，但是也惊醒了浅眠的男人。他立刻坐起身小心地将樱扶起来靠坐在自己怀里，樱努力抬眼去看他，只见他脸色清明，完全没有刚醒来的倦怠。

“你醒了，喝水吗？”斑说着拎起旁边的热炭暖着的水壶，倒了一杯茶端过来。樱确实干渴异常，就着他的手小口小口地喝了一会儿。温水下肚以后也有了些说话的力气，她笑了笑说：“以往都是我照顾你，今次轮到你照顾我了啊。”

斑也动了动嘴角，将她圈在自己的胸前和被子当中，只露出一张脸。“嗯，算是报答。”

“也许你应该解释一下为什么我和你睡在一条褥子上面？”樱这么问，但语气中并没有多少惊讶和不满，斑理所当然般地回答：“我担心你随时会醒，就没有人给你倒水了。”

“原来是这样。”樱似乎一下就接受了这个解释。她闭上眼睛开始养神，不过几句话就让她有些累了。斑没有催她，抱着她静静地坐着，过了一会儿她才再次开口：“我算算睡了应该有几天了，泉奈大概还没有醒过来，毕竟我只有能力先救回他的命，伤势要另外治疗。是吧？”

明明也是刚从昏迷中醒来，却对自己失去意识的这段时间的事情发展洞若观火。斑看着她淡定的表情——这般女人，哪里去找第二个，“嗯，如你所言。”

“那么——”

“他的事你不用再管。”斑忽然不轻不重地打断了她要说的话，“我是他的兄长，你已经尽你所能，接下来就是我的责任了。”

樱沉默了一瞬，接着点点头果然不再多说。斑低下头，长而不服帖的黑发落到她脸上，她稍微抬眼就能看到他看下来的视线。

“樱，既然你回来了，应当嫁给我了罢？”

再也没有任何委婉和商量，他这句话说得理所当然，没有退步的余地。樱并不惊愕，她低头苦笑，紧接着看向斑的眼神，淡然诚恳地说：“斑，你也知道，泉奈那时候已经死了，我动用了……家族禁术才救了他，我没有当场死亡，现在还能跟你说两句话都是侥幸，恐怕已经不剩下多少寿命，怎么能成为宇智波的夫人呢？”

斑黝黑的眼珠一动不动地盯着她，樱直视他的目光，不闪不避。如今她是真的有可以言说的理由的。

半晌后，他语调缓慢地开口：“如果你还能活一天，那我就一天有妻子，如果你还能活一年，我就一年有妻子。”

樱一怔，他笃定的面容慢慢模糊，并不是她的眼中有泪水，而是恍惚之中看不清他的面容。

斑低下头，亲上她的嘴唇，并在她快要呼吸不适的时候离开，低声说：“你的信我看了，你说过如果命运允准会与我相守，如今你已经没有托词可说了。”

她闭上眼睛，终于还是伸手回抱住斑，侧脸贴在他的胸膛，听着他强健的心跳，哽着嗓子回答：“既然如此，你别后悔啊。”她所有的“为他好”都被他一手拨开，如今她已然拐上了命运最糟糕的那段，却硬生生被他拖着携手同行。

就算不知道能并肩多久，他也执意这样。

斑不松不紧地环着她，“我矢志不悔。”

樱的身体恢复得非常慢，而且她刚刚开始能走动就去照顾泉奈。斑本来不想让她操心，但是樱说只有她对于转生之人的身体最为了解，他也只好放手让她去，不过一应劳心的事都是她做，劳力的事却一点也不让她碰。

她额头上的印记再也没有恢复到从前艳丽的样子，总是一块小小的灰紫色。斑每每看到都为之心伤，樱却安慰他说只要它不消失自己就还有的活。

虽然答应了结为夫妇，但是樱要求不能公开。历史上的宇智波斑无妻无子，到最后她还是决定维护这个既定。泉奈醒来以后斑把他叫到自己的院落去，和樱并肩坐在上位，对他说了两人已经结为夫妻这件事。

身体基本康复的泉奈震惊地看着两人，仿佛自己这一次昏迷外界就真的是沧海桑田，风云变幻间各种想到没想到的事情都一下子跳跃到眼前。但他非常高兴。甚至已经二十几岁的青年当着自己尊敬的这两人的面俯身哭了起来。

樱安抚地摸了摸他的背。泉奈不知道她用了以生转生，她让斑和其他人为自己保守这个秘密，以免将来泉奈愧疚余生，她觉得没有必要。

尔后的这一年，宇智波并不太平。不过刚刚结为夫妻的两人还没有看到前路艰难。他们仿佛忘了前番种种曲折坎坷，而是像所有水到渠成的爱人一样生活在一起。白天斑去议事，有时候会叫樱一起，没叫她的话她就去药草园看看，不过现在在斑的命令下她已经不参与医疗的事情，只不过时不时制作点自己感兴趣的药物而已。本来斑希望她连这些事也不要做的，奈何樱说自己如果什么都不做就会无聊发疯，斑只好嘱咐她适可而止就放任她去了。

三餐他们都在一起吃，顺便说说各自处理的事情或者讨论族里提出的问题。晚上如果斑没有事的话就沿着种香草的药草园手拉着手散步。这时候他们一般不说话，只是静静地一起走而已。

泉奈有时候会看到两人在暮色中不急不缓散步的情景。明明兄嫂都是盛年，在他眼中却仿佛已是一对几十年的夫妻一般，一同从青春风华走到了垂垂迟暮。

樱的身体不好，但是她还是在夫妻的事情上着意迎合斑。两人并不重这事，但与爱人交融总是让人幸福，斑大概将所有的温柔都放在了房事上，总体贴得让樱取笑他是不是其实力有不逮。给完事懒怠的樱擦洗身体的斑往往斜眼看她，假意不悦地警告：“等你身体好到能承受了我再告诉你我是不是力有不逮。”

樱笑着滚到他怀里，抬头去亲他的下巴。

斑不想让她怀孕，商量以后由他喝避孕的汤药。他说她的身体太差，怀孕就算不生也非常伤身，必须要杜绝这种可能。樱不置可否，查看了斑喝的药方没有问题就没说什么。她是不可能给他带来子嗣的，她心里很清楚。

不过两人后来也没有了这么多时间。

宇智波和千手日渐剑拔弩张起来，斑变得越来越忙，往往他回到房间的时候樱已经蜷缩在被子里睡熟了。他轻手轻脚地掀开被子躺进去，将她不如以往结实，甚至有些单弱的身体揽进怀里，亲亲她的脸颊脖颈才入睡。

如今的樱已经完全称不上忍者，她一旦睡着，连他对她的亲昵都不能扰醒她。

斑入睡之前想着这样也好，至少她就在自己身边，哪里也去不了了。

但后来樱的身体好转仍然让他高兴。虽然不知道是什么原因，但是两人结为夫妇的下半年，樱的气色渐渐好了起来，没有了刚刚施术那段时间的虚弱和随时离去的感觉，甚至能在夜里看看卷轴等他回来再一起睡。

斑忽略了这过于平顺的生活带来的不安，也是因为他要考量的事情太多，没有多的功夫思考顺风顺水的背后是否有暗礁。

婚后樱的第一次生日，泉奈本来想给嫂嫂大办一次，但樱说难得这两天斑有空，想和他过一下二人世界，于是泉奈识趣地没有来打扰。斑答应了樱的邀请，下午议事完毕后赶回自己的院落，一进起居室就看到两张矮桌上摆着盖着盖子防止热气消散的饭食。

“我做的。”樱笑眯眯地说。

“你生辰为什么还要你下厨。”斑说着坐下来掀开一个个盖子。

“不一定好吃，所以你就要毫无怨言地当试验品。”樱理所当然地恐吓道。斑笑了一笑，拿起筷子品尝。樱确实在做饭上没有如她医术一样高明，但这些饭菜远没有需要他做心理准备才能吃那么夸张。

樱从身边拿起自己酿造的米酒给两人倒上，斑没有推辞，这两人在这安安静静的房间里把酒言欢，既是夫妻，也是友人。

不过斑一向在酒的方面不弱，喝了几杯饮料一般的淡酒竟然有些晕晕乎乎起来。樱将他扶起来扶到房间里躺下，这时候斑已经差不多睡着了。

樱眯着眼睛看了一会儿他难得放松的睡颜，叹了口气打开房间的壁柜，取出她准备了一年的东西。

充足的药水，还有当初为他解毒的时候就用过的“洗血”的用具。

平静地伸手切开两人的手腕，樱开始用世界上最精妙的手段为两人换血。本来血型相斥的情况下这绝不可能达成，但有她配置的药水缓冲，这些血液可以循环到被新血代替的那一天。

洗血是非常疼痛的过程，昏睡中的斑尚且时不时皱眉，樱却不为所动，静静地看着血液交替。

时间到了如今，她二十五岁，樱能感觉到这具身体已经开始从内部分崩离析。如果说还有什么价值的话，也许就是去为他抗下诅咒。

血液汩汩流进又流出，樱忽然觉得自己很幸福，到最后以这种方式，两人的结合终于不能更加紧密。她在内心深处一直自知愧疚于斑，从最初到现在，她总是用谎言欺骗他，这样还能得到他的爱，真正已是命运最大的照顾。

半个小时以后，洗血完成。樱愈合了两人的伤口，收拾好东西，最后看了躺在被褥中的男人一眼，静悄悄地起身离开了房间。

北方山脉离宇智波并不远。樱发现现在调度查克拉变得顺畅了许多，想来一是因为回光返照，而是因为她的血管中现在流淌着宇智波强大的血的缘故。她一起一落，心情平静无比，不像是去赴死，而是走在归路上。

黎明到来的时候她站在了洞窟前，沿着黑暗的石阶一步步走下去，终于又来到了“镜湖”。

扔下所有东西，樱涉水从浅滩而入。镜湖之水冰凉无比，触到的那一瞬间她只觉得灵魂都被冻起来了。但是她没有停下脚步，一步一步走入深水。

“樱！！！”

即将没顶之时，震动洞窟的吼声从身后传来，樱震惊地扭过头，看到斑一手撑着头似乎很痛苦，扶着洞壁气喘吁吁地瞪着她。

不愧是他，被她特制的迷药放倒还洗了血竟然还能这么快赶来。

“你怎么知道我在这里？”她歪着头轻声问。

“我在你身上下了牵引术。”斑盯着她的动作回答，“在你回来的那一天。”

“原来如此。”樱不介意地点点头，然后对他笑了一下，虽然不知道他能不能看见，“对不起，斑，到最后还是没有做到坦诚。原谅我吧。”

斑摇摇晃晃地站直，他现在头晕目眩，跟着牵引术来到这里已经是他的极限了，“你出来，”他努力保持语气的平静，“你出来我就原谅你。”

他看到樱摇了摇头，然后再向前一步，消失在湖面上。巨大的恐惧直击大脑，斑觉得眼球发烫，被束缚的手脚仿佛被什么灌输了力量，他终于冲了上去，向着湖面一跃而下。

砰——！他撞到的是坚硬的固体。不可思议地睁开眼睛，面前不是湖水，而是不知什么材质的透明玻璃一般，樱就在下面，睁着眼睛脸上是一种奇异的微笑。

他的眼神冰冷起来，蓝色的火焰运转周身，上古战神的巨人之躯扭曲出现，强大的力量惊天动地地砸在湖面上。

整个洞窟都开始震颤，古老的石笋从洞顶落下，但无论是落在蓝色巨人还是湖面上都砸得粉碎。斑无知无觉一般，伸出自己的拳头，带着须佐的动作一下一下想要砸碎这“镜湖”。

一镜之隔的樱看着他，痛心地伸出手，张嘴似乎要说什么。镜湖封印没有隔断她的声音，樱的声音就像直接在他脑中响起：“斑，为延迟诅咒，这是唯一的办法。放弃吧，即使须佐也奈何不了的。”

他不听，通红的眼睛中真的流下血来。樱的手盖住血滴下的位置，忽然正色，语调如同远古预言，洪亮悠远：“斑，你作为宇智波的族长，要知道一切以宇智波为重。”

他的动作一顿。

“你知道火焰团扇的含义吗？——宇智波一族的辉煌，燃烧在白骨之上。如今我是这白骨，将来你也会是，明白了就速速离开！”

她话音一落，镜湖忽然迸发出刺目的华光，就连须佐巨人也被这光芒一层层溶解，斑只觉眼前一刺便失去了意识。

再度醒来的时候周围是冰凉的，这里不是他与妻子共眠的卧室，伸手也摸不到她温暖的躯体。斑抖了一下睁开眼，入目是反射着蓝色磷光的镜面。

他撑着身体站起来，脚下的镜面下面一片黑暗，仿佛地狱深渊。茫然地向四周看去，岸边依稀有一块石碑。踩着坚硬冰冻般的湖面走过去，斑两眼无神地看着石碑上的字迹：

镜湖

牺牲已至，叛裔将存。

他伸出手，摸了摸那冰凉的石头，又转身看了看湖面，忽然想到：他的樱怎么会在这种地方呢？暗无天日，不见光明，潮湿冰冷，是她最不喜欢的那一类所在。

斑踉跄地走上石阶。

樱一定在家等他，靠着桌子看卷轴，在黄色的灯光下等着他拉开门，抬头笑一笑：今天又这么晚啊？

是了，只要他快点回去，她一定在那里。

［正文完］


	26. 外篇一 乱时之果

**其一**

“斑，如今村落建成，也该想个名字才是。”

风吹过山崖，他伸手截住一片叶片，上面有个小洞，能让他看到初具雏形的村落的全貌。

‘我是木叶村的忍者。’十几年前的初遇，有个女人在他的利刃威胁下急促地如是说。

“就叫……木叶罢。”

**其二**

“柱间大人，这是新一批来投诚的家族名单，请您过目。”

“啊，好！嗯嗯，不错，木叶的力量又会壮大了，咦……”初代目火影的目光落在下面一列被划掉的名单上面。

“下面这些家族人丁寥落，而且没有什么异术，按照以往的惯例暂时不予接纳。”

火影却不作声，而是长久地看着中间的那个姓氏：春野一族。

‘医者仁心……水户大人生下女儿……我姓春野。’

他叹了口气，拿起笔勾上那个姓氏。

“这一族，接纳进来。”

“诶？啊，是！”

**其三**

“第七班，在此复活！”

他坐在断层上，看着远处凛然夺目的少女，她竟然是这样成长起来的，怪不得那么与众不同，令他深爱。

“好久不见。”他低声说，声音溶化在硝烟中。

**其四**

从湖底这一端走到那一端，要走八百七十三步。

她丈量着湖底的宽度，不再被黑暗的湖水遮掩的视线阅读着铭刻在湖底的上古秘闻。

不知道多少个八百三十七步之后，她感受到了某个人来到了遗迹——是她自己。

她笑了一笑，缓慢地走到湖中心，发动了最后的逆天之术。遗迹中光芒大盛，她慢慢闭上眼睛，衣裾花朵一样散开，停跳了许久的心脏终于慢慢化为粉末。

**其五**

“佐助，樱酱已经失踪二十年了，你、你即使放不下，也要把宇智波的东西传承下去。唉，虽然我也没资格说你……”

他扭头看着阳光下的树影，和她挥手告别的那天一样。不知怎的，他忽然觉得推着宇智波挣扎求生百年的一个什么支撑已经断了，于是他也对于所谓的复兴意兴阑珊起来。

“没什么好传承的了……除了她，我没想过与别人传承什么。”

［全文完］


	27. 外篇二 七夕将至

忍者的族群刚刚出现的时候只不过是刀口舔血朝不保夕的人们想要彼此之间有个依靠，加上神秘的血继限界需要作为极大的秘辛保守，所以每一个忍者的族群都极尽封闭之能事，从不刻意与外界沟通。  
  
这样一种崇武的群类最放在心上的就是不择手段地延续与生存，什么普通平民的庆祝与欢乐都与他们无关，如果真要说庆祝的话就只有庆祝自己又活下来以及又有一个敌人死去而已。  
  
不过随着时间推移，忍者们长期压抑的天性也得以在相对安全的族人陪伴中逐渐暴露出来。  
  
作为人，都是贪图享乐的。  
  
所以那些大大小小的节日庆典也开始出现，到了这一代忍者的时候已然平民没什么区别。宇智波同样如此，像七夕这样毫无血性可言的日子也被寄予期待起来。  
  
斑本来对这种儿女情长不知所云的节日当然是相当不屑一顾，但是如今他是有妻子的人，而且妻子是自己挑选，千方百计得以修成正果的人，对于这种能够证明这件事的日子倒也上了心。  
  
泉奈很能理解兄长的这种心情，当然也希望兄嫂在这个日子和和美美，但是当斑找他来商量这件事的时候他还是充满了无奈。  
  
“哥哥，即使你问我我也提供不了什么好的方法呀。”泉奈看着正襟危坐的斑说道：“难道您不知道我至今未婚也没有长时间往来的女性吗？”  
  
斑咳嗽一声，平静地说：“我只是想起七夕是年轻人过的节日，你大概更能受感染一些，至少知道的比我多。”  
  
“不，这种事情不是年轻一些就能有更多经验的。所以说，哥哥你是想和樱桑过个现在情人之间都会过的七夕吗？”泉奈试探性问道。  
  
“正是如此。”斑点头。  
  
“这样说的话您不是更应该自己想办法了吗？”  
  
斑怀疑地看向笑得一脸真诚的自己的弟弟，他怎么看怎么像被某个一肚子小伎俩的女人带坏了的样子。不过看在那个女人是自己的妻子的份上他还会睁一只眼闭一只眼放任她时不时逾矩的玩笑，作为弟弟的泉奈却是得不到这样的好处的。  
  
“哦，既然你也没有什么方法，这段时间帮我处理一点事情吧。”斑慢条斯理地说，“我好能有一些空闲亲自去想办法。”  
  
泉奈的微笑一下僵硬在嘴边。他当然明白哥哥此时说的“一点事情”绝对不是真的一点事情那么简单，自己明显是玩脱到一定程度了。  
  
他最后挣扎着问：“哥哥，能给我足够的一日三餐的时间吗？”  
  
斑冷笑一声，泉奈抖了一抖，忽然觉得哥哥来问自己七夕的事情原本就是在这里等着他呢。  
  
不过最后斑也没有太过分，将一些平时亲自处理的事务交给泉奈之后倒是真的开始着手明里暗里探访别人是如何过这个节日的，泉奈还在他已经十分明显的暗示下无奈地去街市上给他买了点那方面的画本。  
  
宇智波斑永远都要有一套完整的、无懈可击的策略才会迅猛出击，战斗时是这样，与妻子过节日的时候也是这样。他悄悄地在自己的书房中集思广益，安排了一系列觉得能够讨妻子欢心的活动出来，然后交给泉奈去准备。  
  
距离七夕还有整整一个月时泉奈拿到了那本可怕的小册子，他颤抖双手打开一看，里面写满了一天的安排，从早到晚，事无巨细，先是把流程说了一遍，后面的列表是各种各样需要的东西，数量也标记得非常清楚。  
  
尽管斑看上去严肃中透着一股得意劲儿，泉奈还是选择艰难而又委婉地说：“哥哥，这——呃，真的需要两板车鲜花吗？”  
  
“一两朵有什么意义？”斑理所当然地说，“要弄花就要弄两车。我记得上次被接纳的一支族群在外围有一片花田，你去那边看看。”  
  
“……那烟花呢？”泉奈仍然在头疼，“只有一个月了，要做一百个也不太现实。”  
  
“嗯……既然如此烟花先有多少置办多少吧。”斑看上去对于自己的花火计划不能尽善尽美而有些遗憾，泉奈则为嫂嫂将要迎接这样的“视觉盛宴”而遗憾。可真是伤眼睛啊……  
  
正当泉奈看完整本小册子在心里权衡是偷偷告诉樱让她提前照顾眼睛还是冒险进谏斑这排场实在有些过于浮夸的时候，外面有人通报，说有一支族群在外面求见宇智波主人。  
  
斑肃着脸色说让他们到偏厅等待，来人领命下去，斑转头最后对泉奈交代了一句：“你先按照我的要求去进行，有困难的地方再来跟我说。”然后就起身准备了解一下来人的基本情况，泉奈想了想，先把小册子收起来，说跟斑一起去看看求见宇智波的人。  
  
两人走出内室，先与通禀的人说了几句话。通禀忍者说来人并不多，大概有百人左右，目前停留在宇智波外五十里的地方，只有三人前来求见，还算规矩。  
  
虽然宇智波不像千手那样对于投奔族群基本来者不拒，但是对于有实力的家族还是会加以拉拢，所以斑在听过他们的基本情况以后还是决定去见一见。他站起身，余光看到窗户外面的天色，先对通禀忍者说：“去和夫人说，让她自己先吃晚饭。”  
  
他们成婚的事情族内没有大肆宣扬，但几乎所有人都能看出来他们已经进展到了何种地步。虽然不明白族长和夫人为什么选择秘而不宣的方式，不过众人都知道樱是如何重要的身份，均恭敬地把她作为主母相待，来通禀的忍者也是如此，听了斑的吩咐就径直匆匆往正院去了。  
  
斑整理好衣服，不紧不慢地带着泉奈来到偏厅，客人们没有等太久，但看到两人出现时脸上还是显露了一丝喜悦，先直起腰背，随后弯下对宇智波如今的两位掌权者行礼。斑和泉奈简单点头后坐在那边三人面前。  
  
三人中领头者年龄稍长，大概有五十岁，带来的另两位却都是年轻男人，看上去与泉奈年纪相仿，一副紧张局促的模样。  
  
见他们来人的气度，斑心中已差不多下了定论：若是实力雄厚之家，必不会派尚不能镇住场面的年轻人压阵，大概是后继无人或青黄不接的时候。不过既然已经见了面，他至少会听对方卖弄自己一番的说辞，于是慢条斯理地开口说：“你们到宇智波来，是有所求吗？”  
  
这话说得直截了当，连门户也没有细究，带头的老男人惊愣之余没有立刻接上话，反应过来后才带着恭敬说：“见过斑大人。此番前来，确有所求，不过与其说所求，不如说是助力同时获得些许庇护罢了。”此话之中仿佛是全然下位者的态度，恍惚又有隐隐的自栩。斑动了动眉毛，淡声问道：“你们能带来何等助力呢？”  
  
男人微微一笑：“我稻垣一族在医术上颇有建树，想来这乱世之中多点活下去的人总有好处。不过也只因如此，我族无甚自保秘术，常常忧心长久之后遭人觊觎，因此只有寻一个强大依靠安身立命。”  
  
既把自己的筹码抬到高位，又不忘恭维宇智波势力强劲可为依靠，这位稻垣倒也是精明的人。泉奈这么想着，悄悄看了一眼斑的脸色。斑也没有露出过分惊喜或不屑的表情，尽管这世道，医护之家总能获得更多青眼。  
  
“我明白了。”斑微微颔首，“过几日我会亲自前往你族访问，如果确实有能为宇智波所用之能，宇智波当然很可以提供庇护。”言下之意是当下不会马上同意。  
  
老稻垣身后的两位年轻人脸色都不大自在，颇有些急切的意思，但被领头人压了下来，毕恭毕敬地说着恭候斑的驾临，随后就起身离开了偏厅。  
  
斑对于这件事没有非常重视，他虽然算不上老成，但看人的眼光相当犀利，已经看出稻垣不是值得花心思的家族，于是派泉奈去具体调查一下他们的情况，自己则径直往主屋那边去了。泉奈心中哀叹这些事情怎么全要自己去处理，但想到七夕在即，没有家室的自己理应为有家室的哥哥让道，只好愁苦地回到自己的房间去。  
  
斑快步回到房间，想着也许还能与樱喝上一杯茶，不成想拉开纸门时并没有看到妻子在里面吃饭，榻榻米上干干净净，似乎也不是吃过收拾的情景。斑正皱眉担心她没吃饭就睡觉去了就听到背后传来轻巧的脚步声，同时笑盈盈的声音响起：“我还想着去前面看看你要什么时候才回来呢，真巧。”  
  
斑转身就看到樱正在走过来，两手各捏着一块毛巾，捧着一个不大不小但看起来份量绝对不轻的瓦罐。斑看到她因为端着瓦罐而绷紧的小臂肌肉，紧走几步去接了过来，确实挺重。  
  
“……汤？”接过来的时候他已经闻到了一股炖汤的香味。  
  
“是啊，玉米排骨汤。”樱笑眯眯地说，“好久没有吃到这么甜的玉米啦，所以弄了点炖汤。本来你今天要是准时回来可能就要饿会儿肚子了，正好你有事，我们还是可以一起吃饭。”  
  
她一边说着一边和斑一起走进室内，拿了个草垫子让他把瓦罐放在上面，这时候后面侍女也正好端着食盒过来，两人终于面对面坐了下来。  
  
樱吃的饭不多，只少少吃了半勺，然后就开始喝汤。斑看到她吃了不少甜玉米也就勉强放下心，没有督促她稍微多吃点米饭。她现在可比两人认识的时候瘦多了，手臂上的肌肉也松软了不少，刚才端个瓦罐看上去都挺费劲，很难想象她当年一拳碎石的英姿。  
  
“今天又有外族前来投奔。”接过樱盛给他的一碗汤，斑随口说着今天的事务。  
  
“哦，”樱点头表示在听，“他们有什么独到之处吗？”她知道作为大家族，收留小家族就像收留门客一样，虽说养兵千日用兵一时，也不能养无用之兵。这时代残酷的很，没有价值的都只能是弃子。  
  
“他们自称是医术出众。”斑很不在意地说。樱听出了他话中的漫不经心，便好奇地问：“以医术闻名的家族确实不多，斑，难道你不心动吗？”一个家族要壮大，最根本的就是死的人少，活的人多，前者需要超凡绝伦的忍术，后者需要妙手回春的医术。  
  
斑喝了一口汤，浓郁的玉米香味和排骨的鲜美因为长时间的慢炖很好地融合在一起，确实美味。他喟叹一声，然后说：“说是这么说，但他们看起来不像是自己声称的那样有实力。”医术世家到哪儿都是香饽饽，不应当没有德高望重的前辈还要带着小辈来才对。  
  
樱笑道：“你可不要以貌取人呀——我给你解毒的时候看上去很厉害吗？”暗指他当时也非常怀疑自己。  
  
斑睨了她一眼，哼笑一声：“我那时是提防你太过厉害要对我不利。”  
  
这人在拳脚忍术上不能认输，渐渐的在口舌上也计较起来，樱间或有像现在这样说不过他的时候，便也不再与他争辩，转而说：“可惜我今天不在那里，不然就能现场帮你考较一下他们到底有多少本事。”  
  
斑不置可否。两人又闲聊几句，吃完饭下人收了餐盒，他们一起喝了茶以后照例去药草园散步，然后回到房中沐浴睡觉。没有额外事务风平浪静的一天两人都是如此度过，樱趴在斑胸口的时候已经眯着眼睛一副困倦的模样。  
  
忽然，她像发现了什么一样，伸长脖子在斑的脖子旁边嗅了嗅，这样可爱细微的碰触让斑立刻有些心猿意马，哑着声音问她做什么。  
  
樱脸上的困意消散了一些，她稍微撑起上半身说：“我怎么好像闻到一点香味——斑，你不会去逛花楼了吧？”她故作怀疑地瞧着他。  
  
斑哭笑不得：“我哪能有那个时间。再说刚刚沐浴，什么香味也该洗掉了吧，倒是你，”他的手从她的腰间伸了进去，“是不是用了什么新的香料沾在我身上了？”  
  
一向非常怕痒的樱开始扭动着按住斑的手，笑了几声正色思考了一会儿后问道：“斑，你是不是过几天要去稻垣那边查访？”  
  
斑虽然不知道她问这个做什么，但还是点头道：“嗯，大概后天去。”  
  
樱想了想说：“那带我一起吧，正好我也想看看外面的医疗世家是怎么样的。”  
  
这不是什么大不了的事情，那边也不是尚武的家族没有多少危险性，斑不曾多想就说可以。随后他挣开樱按着他的手，腰部一使劲把女人压在下面，似笑非笑地说：“在此之前，先洗清一下我的嫌疑如何？”  
  
樱故作疑惑：“什么嫌疑？怎么洗清？”  
  
斑低下头亲了亲她的耳朵，感觉到她的颤抖以后满意地笑了笑低声说：“有没有逛花楼，就看剩下的体力如何了。”  
  
两天以后斑带着樱还有其他几个宇智波的族人来到了外围稻垣暂居的地方。樱一边走一边问斑今天怎么没有带泉奈一起来，斑自然地说泉奈有事在身，出去办事了，樱便点点头没有多问。  
  
到达稻垣以后樱便不动声色地看着他们的布置和暂时散落的物资。那天去宇智波拜见的老男人早早等在门口，迎接几人入内。他看到了斑身边与众不同的那个女人，不过斑没有说她的身份，他也不敢多问，先带着几人到了里面准备转上一转。  
  
樱默不作声地跟在斑身后半步远的地方，一边听着老稻垣说上几句一边看着其他稻垣在晒场上翻晒草药分拣分装。后来他们还去临时的制药间看了一下，流程倒是十分干净有序，只是工作的人很少。  
  
几人往外走的时候老稻垣还挽留他们吃过午饭以后再走，斑只说族中还有公事不便久留，顺便说着最近天气糟糕，他们可以暂住在这里，等到七夕以后会告知是否允准进入宇智波范围。  
  
樱看了斑一眼。她知道斑似乎是没有打算接纳稻垣，确实只是出于一点怜悯才让他们暂居修整而已。老稻垣看上去有些失望，但他还是叹气点头，恭敬地送他们离开了族地范围。  
  
回到宇智波以后斑和樱先一起坐了一会儿，斑问樱对于稻垣有什么看法。樱整理了一下思绪说：“说实话，我很怀疑他们所声称的医术之能有多少可信度。”  
  
斑做了个让她继续说的手势。樱说：“虽然他们表现出在外行面前有几分专业的模样，但是刚才在晒场，那边有的人在把两种不一样功效但长的差不多的草药收在一起，很难想象这是医术大族会做出来的事情。另外，制药间的流程过于简单，虽然没有仔细看他们在做什么，但我很怀疑就那么几个步骤做出来的药品效果如何。当然，也有可能是因为流离失所没办法细究的原因，大概是想给你看看他们的专业性吧。”  
  
樱比较中立客观地说出了她的看法，其实已经算是客气了，她还认为老稻垣没有系统地介绍稻垣的医术特点和精妙之处本身就说明他们绝对没有什么可取的地方。但她仍然感到一丝违和——这样一无所长的家族，怎么会贸然来宇智波求助？怎么想都不会被接受啊。  
  
斑点头同意了她的看法。他并非医术方面的专才，看问题的角度和樱并不一样，更看重的是人员构成和行为方式。稻垣的年轻男人看上去大多懒散无力，不能做事的老人很多，然而却没有多少孩子，是非常没有前景的那一类家族。  
  
不过他和樱共同的疑惑是，不知道这个家族怎么会有信心来找宇智波，如此情形未免也太托大了些。  
  
总而言之这件事算有了定论，两人聊了几句以后斑要去议事，走之前嘱咐樱如果要去药草园的话不要过于劳累，樱点头答应。  
  
这一天除了去了一趟稻垣以外和以往没什么两样，樱唯一能察觉到的不同就是泉奈一整天都没有在自己面前出现，不比从前，就算是经过药草园也会进来看上一眼。  
  
也不知道他在忙什么。  
  
樱如此想着，继续做手上的事情。  
  
晚上斑回到他们居住的院落，樱弄了一桶自制的草药泡脚水，放在廊下两人舒舒服服泡了个脚，虽然天热，但院中有凉风吹过来倒也惬意。斑叫人切了瓜果过来，因为很甜樱一下吃了许多，一直到睡觉的时候还哀哀说胀，让斑给她揉了许久。  
  
第二天一早，樱醒来的时候仍然是和从前差不多的光景，她现在不早起，斑也不许别人来叫她，只让她自然醒即可。然而今天她醒来感觉到有什么事情不太对劲，一转头发现斑还睡在自己身边。  
  
樱有些诧异，斑每天都要处理很多事务，一大早就要去例会一样的早会，两人结婚以来几乎从没有一起起床过，一般都是在她睡着的时候斑就已经悄悄起身了。她伸手推了推斑，口中轻声唤道：“斑？斑？”  
  
斑应声慢慢睁开眼，看到樱坐了起来，低哑的声音说：“怎么这么早就醒了，再睡一会儿吧。”说着他就要把樱拉到怀里继续睡，樱枕着他的胳膊说：“已经不早了哦。”她说了一个时间，斑要闭上的眼睛再次睁开，这次里面已经没有了睡意。  
  
“已经这个时间了？”他皱着眉坐起来看了一眼天色，果真不早了。斑立刻起身开始穿衣服，樱也起来，看着斑快而不乱的动作，顺手把腰带递给他。斑道谢接了过去，他抬手挥手的时候，樱好像又闻到了上次在他身上闻到的香味。  
  
她眉头一皱，伸手止住了斑的动作，凑到他的胸口闻了一会儿，脸上露出怀疑的表情。  
  
斑穿着衣服注意到她脸色不对，便问道：“怎么了？”  
  
“香味……”樱皱眉喃喃，随后正色对斑说：“斑，你今天稍微早点回来，我在内室等你。”  
  
斑不知道自己今天为什么睡过了头，想快点去前面的议事厅，听到樱这么说只点点头答知道了，简单洗漱后抱了抱她就离开了房间。  
  
今天的事情本来就很多，除了即将秋收到来而需要安排的粮食押运以外还有跟千手那边又有了不大不小的冲突，虽说不是大事，但也要有个解决方案出来。另外，一年一度的少年忍者考较也要拿到台面上来议论，斑上次说到项目太单一，今年需要扩充。  
  
斑走在回廊上，这会儿要去郊外的农田看一看。泉奈在他旁边，等着掌管农事的高层说完话退去才斟酌着开口说：“哥哥，关于花那事……”  
  
斑看向他：“有什么问题吗？”  
  
泉奈看上去很是为难：“总量是不少，不过大多数是菊花，这不太好吧……”  
  
斑咳嗽了一声：“唔，菊花是不行。”说着他想起昨天去稻垣时看到周边似乎有一块地方开着不知名的花，还甚为艳丽，就告诉了泉奈让他去那边找找。泉奈应了一声记下来，顺便说：“哥哥，烟花实在是置办不了了，本来七夕那天就有祭典，也是要放烟花的，您和樱桑一起观看就是了。”  
  
斑微微皱眉。这种不是他特意安排的项目总觉得有点不够味。不过他也不是不讲道理的人，当然不可能去夺族人订好的烟花，便点头放过了这一项。同时泉奈说到祭典倒是提醒了斑另一件事，他说：“上次说新做的浴衣怎么样了？”  
  
泉奈回答：“今天上午我去看了一眼，工序太复杂，还没做完。不过织工和裁缝都说二十日肯定能完工。”  
  
“那就好。”终于听到了能十全十美的项目，斑的脸色稍微缓和了一些。泉奈又接着把小册子上的要求正在进行中的说给斑听，斑脸上的认真神色比刚才在议事厅也不遑多让。两人说着说着就已经到了郊外，于是又暂时把七夕的事放到一边开始查看庄稼情况。  
  
曾经忍者不过是拿命换活计，如今大家族也渐有自成一邦的态势，各类谋生之路纷纷发展起来，连农牧也多有自给自足，不得不分神管理。  
  
转了一个下午，斑和泉奈回到族地的时候天已擦黑。斑记着樱的嘱托，把最后的事情处理好以后就往自己的院落走，放下繁琐冗务，斑思索着今天早上晚起的事。  
  
昨天并没有多么劳累，再说他也不是因为劳累就会贪睡的人。虽说只是一次晚起，却给他很重的违和感……  
  
这么想着已经到了内室，一开门就看到樱坐在灯旁边等他。  
  
“樱，已经吃过饭了吗？”斑还没坐下来就开始开口问询。他今天是在郊外吃过饭才回来的。  
  
“嗯。”樱应了一声，坐正面对他，然后伸手开始脱他的衣服。斑一惊，肌肉紧绷了一瞬又因为脱他衣服的是自己的妻子而放松下来，一边富有深意地说：“不先沐浴吗？”  
  
樱白了他一眼，口中嘟哝着：“满脑子不知道在想什么……伸手。”  
  
只有在这个女人面前会“服从”的男人伸开手，让她把外衫脱了下来，然后樱一件件把他的衣服脱光，让他在灯光中坐下。“斑，我有个怀疑，跟我闻到的香味还有你今天晚起有关，不过不是很确定，现在需要稍微证实一下。”  
  
见果然是有正事，斑的脸色也严肃起来，听从樱的吩咐动手动脚。他知道樱在这方面的细致入微他也望尘莫及，既然看出了端倪就一定能有所收获。  
  
樱先简单将他浑身上下审视一遍，见没有外伤又将查克拉探入斑体内，沿着他的筋脉缓慢查探。她闭着眼睛皱着眉，这是一项十分细致的工作，没多久额头上就渗出汗珠。斑有意让她歇一歇再继续，但又不想打扰到她，于是只能静静坐着。  
  
半柱香的时间以后樱轻轻“嗯？”了一声，同时斑感觉到胸口一阵刺痛，还没来得及开口问樱怎么回事，她就快速伸出另一只手，仍然闭着眼却举起锋利的查克拉手刀一下在他手腕上割开一个小口子。  
  
斑眉头都没皱一下，也没有抽开手，任由樱端着他的手腕让血渐渐流了出来，灯光下他的血液也是普通的艳红色泽。他能感觉到樱的查克拉停留在胸腔那里，绕着一个地方转动。随着她的查克拉运动，那种刺痛感开始不断增强，而且从胸腔缓慢移动，在查克拉的催动下一路从胸口移向肩膀，向手腕的伤口滑动。  
  
如同一把刀从胸口开始划开，尖锐的痛感到手腕处到达极致，即使是斑也下意识地蹙起眉。樱忽然用另一只手拿过身边一个装着半碗水的碗，随着最后的催动，噗嗤一声从斑手腕上的伤口中溅出一泼血，同时一个奇怪的团状物掉进樱手中的水碗里。  
  
樱呼出一口气，骤然松开手，不停喘息起来。斑无暇顾及自己的伤口，立刻扶着樱低声问她怎么样。樱平复了一会儿呼吸，只勉强摇了摇头表示自己没事，然后将斑的伤口愈合，顺便扯过一件衣服让他穿上。  
  
斑很担心樱的身体状况，毕竟她已经很久不使用查克拉了。正当他随便穿上衣服准备问她的状况时，樱招招手让他一起去看那水碗。斑莫名看去，只见被自己的血液染成淡粉色的液体中有一个黑色的，像细脚蜘蛛一般的东西在扭动。它的移动速度很快，但一直撞在水碗边缘，力道之大甚至能发出轻微的响动。  
  
“这是什么？”斑皱眉问。靠近碗边的时候他能闻到一股奇怪的香味，不知道是不是樱一直说在他身上闻到的那一种。  
  
“我也不能完全肯定，只是听说过。斑，这可能是一种‘蛊’。”樱严肃地盯着水碗说，“而且是很少见的一种，以孢子的形式传播，呼吸就能吸入，进入人体以后蛊会被蛊主控制，在宿主体内行动。”她取过一根筷子小心地戳了戳那虫子一样的东西，黑色的蛊虫哧溜一下滑开。  
  
“这东西倒不会伤及你的性命，但能在蛊主命令下时不时让你有个头疼脑热什么的，今天早上你晚起可能也是它消耗了你的精力的原因。不过它大概不耐查克拉，你战斗几次大规模调度查克拉以后它应该就会自己死亡了。”樱说着，看向沉默的斑，“如果我的鼻子没出错的话，是你第一次和稻垣的人接触了以后身上开始有蛊虫香味的。”  
  
斑的眼神立刻变得幽深起来，他几乎瞬间想到了来寻求庇护的稻垣。  
  
除了樱这样自己最亲密的人，恐怕不会有任何人发现他身上有什么与从前不同的味道。斑动动脑筋就能明白稻垣的动机，只要在他小病不断的时候说点玄之又玄的话，然后假装治疗就可以获得一份人情，届时宇智波当然要好好保护他们。  
  
听樱的介绍这种蛊虫并没有多大用处，尤其是在忍者体内，很快就会被查克拉逼死，就凭这种登不得台面的小伎俩也敢来钓鱼宇智波，斑顿时觉得受到了极大的侮辱。他倒没有露出特别愤怒的神色，反而冷笑一声：“稻垣当真是胆大。”  
  
樱知道斑相当厌憎别人暗算自己，当下也安慰道：“还好发现得早，只不过起晚了一次而已。不过斑，到底也没有证据说是他们做的，你打算怎么办？”  
  
斑没有立刻回答，沉吟片刻才说：“既然他们有这个胆子直接在我身上做手脚，恐怕还会有别的动作，我会叫人好好看着他们的。”  
  
樱点点头，说着也只能如此。她看着斑说完话后仍然不减沉思模样的脸，忽而笑道：“斑，你这次又要感谢我了，否则未来一段时间总是小病不断也很麻烦的。”  
  
斑从沉思中回过神，看了樱一会儿伸手把她揽进怀里说：“嗯，从遇到你的那一天起我就一直要仰仗你。”向来目中无人的宇智波斑说出这样自降身价的话，倒也不像是讨女人欢心，竟然是有几分真意在其中的，“没有你在身边我真不知道要怎么办。”  
  
樱闭上眼睛抱着他的腰：“那我可不能离你太远。”  
  
中蛊事件的两天以后，泉奈也将对稻垣一族的调查送到了斑手上。他们确实是非常没有名望的一族，在外界留下的行动踪迹和传闻少之又少，好不容易才搜罗到些许事迹。  
  
“据说会用一些奇毒。”泉奈坐在斑面前，随着他阅读卷轴一边解释说，“不过也没有天下无解的剧毒，似乎是得罪过什么势力导致人丁寥落，如今大概也不剩几分本事了。”  
  
斑没有告诉泉奈这个不剩几分本事的小家族就在几天前让自己无声无息地吸入了蛊虫孢子，如果不是他夫人见微知著恐怕他现在已经小病不断了。不过不是什么严重的事情，泉奈又一向对他的事过分担忧，斑就没有告诉他。看完了手上的卷轴，斑只对他说这种没有价值只待消亡的小家族既然敢找上门那一定有猫腻，让他着人好好看着。  
  
泉奈点头领命，不觉得是大事，每年来投奔的小家族不知道有多少，这样的也不少见。说完了稻垣的事情以后泉奈又从袖口拿出那本小册子，斑注意到小册子的翻动痕迹很明显，显然泉奈经常翻开对照。  
  
“哥哥，我觉得你这里的要求虽多但太分散了，我把已经做好准备的整合了一下，一起放到祭典上怎么样？”泉奈看着他说，“你看，你们肯定要去祭典的，到时候哗——来个惊喜，樱桑岂不是更加开心？”泉奈说得振振有词，一副颇有研究的自信模样。  
  
稻垣的事到底不严重，只是他们有胆子愚弄宇智波就要承受代价，却也没有多少值得斑多留心，他把稻垣放到一边，抱胸想了想泉奈说的关于七夕的变动，说道：“这样不会太随意吗？”  
  
泉奈笃定地回答：“当然不会。哥哥，如果你不把活动聚在祭典上，逛完祭典还要跑到别的地方去，你不觉得樱桑会很累吗？”  
  
他的这句话让斑心中一动，他所有的要求最高标准当然都是不能让樱感到疲倦，于是同意了泉奈的调整，让他先做，但每一个阶段都要让他去瞧瞧进展。  
  
泉奈答应一声就出了房间。他这段时间也是忙得脚不沾地，除了族中事务以外还要帮哥哥嫂嫂准备过七夕……单身的泉奈感受到了双倍的疲劳。  
  
这之后斑再也没有见过稻垣的任何一人，就算他们求见也只说公务繁忙没有空。不过除此之外宇智波并未对稻垣疾言厉色，仍然允许他们留在外围，也未提及让他们离开。斑第一是想等着他们再出龌龊之策的时候名正言顺地铲除，第二是不想让他们搅了自己和樱的七夕。  
  
樱却不太能理解他为什么还放着他们不管，几次提醒以后虽然不知道斑到底想干什么，但也只能相信他另有打算，只是现在每天他回到房间樱总是要给他仔仔细细检查一边，确定无恙才能放过。  
  
两人的关系似乎回到了几年以前，那时候樱因为斑身上中的毒跟他回到宇智波，也是每天进行治疗和检查，彼此之间更是并肩作战的关系。  
  
从来只知向前看的斑竟然在此刻生出些怀旧的念头，也许是因为他和樱在一起的时间并不算长，所以每一段记忆都令他不能不珍藏在心。  
  
樱则一直担忧着稻垣会不会破釜沉舟做出什么极端的事情。尽管她知道宇智波斑是难以撼动的神迹一般的男人，但是当事关所爱大概没有人能不瞻前顾后。  
  
如此一直到了七月初七。  
  
这天樱很早就起了床，斑穿衣服的时候她从柜子里拿出一个扁平的盒子递给他。斑接过来问她是什么，樱微笑说：“是七夕的礼物，斑大人。”  
  
斑看上去很愉悦，他打开盒子一看，里面是四个颜色不同的平安符。他拎起来第一个浅粉色的，感觉里面除了符纸木片好像还有别的东西。  
  
“里面是很灵验的平安符还有我特制的药粉包。”樱解释说，“你平时带着，一般的毒都能解。本来想做香包的，不过忍者行动在外有气味痕迹也不好，所以就只能做成平安符啦。”  
  
“我还以为是你绣工有限的原因。”斑嘴上这么说，却把四个平安符分别拿起来细细观摩了一阵，然后又小心地放回去，问道：“为什么是四个？”  
  
樱也不介意他的调侃，笑着说：“春夏秋冬各一个，这样我就一年四季都在你身边了。”  
  
斑心中一动，拉着坐着的樱把她抱进怀里，低声说：“你本来就一年四季都在我身边。”  
  
“你又不可能一直呆在族地。”樱拍了拍他的背，四两拨千斤。“喂，我的礼物呢？千万别跟我说你没准备啊。”  
  
斑这才放开她，从拉门后的隔间里端出来一个木漆盒递给她。樱打开这华贵的盒子，只见里面是一件精美的刺绣浴衣，衣服的下摆上绣着精致成团的紫阳花，上面压着一条繁复华丽的腰带，与自己曾经在木叶穿的那些浴衣比起来简直是奢侈品中的奢侈品。  
  
毕竟还是年轻的女人，对于美丽的衣物樱仍然忍不住发出赞叹的声音，“好美啊。”不过她很快换上和斑同样的调侃说：“不过斑，你这衣服的实用程度可比我送的平安符低多了吧。”  
  
斑低笑一声，点头承认：“确实，所以夫人晚上可否赏光与我一起去祭典走走？”  
  
“啊？斑大人竟然能拨冗陪我逛街吗？”樱故作惊讶。很快两人都忍俊不禁，房间中一大早就弥漫着温馨的氛围。  
  
虽是节日，族中白日里还是和平日一样诸事繁忙，两人约定夜间一起出门以后仍然各自去做各自的事。  
  
下午樱早早从药草园回来，好好沐浴熏香以后开始换斑送给她的浴衣。这浴衣精美绝伦，帮她穿上的侍女也在一边赞不绝口。樱微笑不语，自己随便弄了弄头发，拎上一个纯装饰用的小包就坐在房间里等待斑来接她。  
  
等待的时间总是显得格外漫长。樱无聊地坐了一会儿，忽然想起晒场上好像还有不少药草没有收回来，不知道那边的医师会不会帮自己收。她想了想还是决定去确定一下为好，反正时间还早。于是樱对侍女说如果斑过来了就说自己去一趟药草园，让他在这里等一会儿就穿上木屐离开了房间。  
  
走到路上的时候樱看到已经有不少年轻女孩穿着各种花色的浴衣开始往祭典那边走，不过她们穿的当然都没有樱身上的贵重精致，因此纷纷有意无意地回头看她。樱感到有些不好意思同时又有微妙的得意。  
  
随着药草园的接近，周围人烟逐渐稀少起来，一来这里本就是偏僻的所在，二来但凡有点空的宇智波们都去祭典游玩了，除了值班忍者以外很少有旁人还停留在这里。  
  
到了晒场时，樱发现宇智波的医师已经将她的草药收了起来，这才松了一口气准备往回走。正当她一转身，却看到药草园后面似乎有人影闪过，樱一惊，忍者的本能让她躲到一旁看去。  
  
只见一个非常不眼熟的男人在栅栏后面东张西望了一阵，小心地跳进晒场，然后沿着晒场内部的道路上了后山。  
  
这个时候上山做什么？樱感到十分疑惑，那人的面相也不似是宇智波的人，更让她疑虑重重，当下由不得多想，迅速想要跟上去。她才一抬腿还没迈开多少就被桎梏了脚步，樱低头一看，浴衣下摆窄而没有弹性，她一步出去连半米都没有。  
  
樱只好把浴衣下摆卷了起来，再起身跟了上去。  
  
这么一耽搁前面那人已经蹿出去很远，樱没看到他的人影，只能通过地上留下的痕迹去找。好在那人似乎行迹匆忙，没时间掩盖行踪，樱勉强能在越来越暗的天色中找到他的脚印，一路跟上了半山腰。  
  
木屐本就不适合山路行进，现在走得她脚非常痛，不过目前樱无暇顾及这么多，只能尽量降低自己行进的声音，幸而耳边很快有水流的哗哗声传来，掩盖了木屐碰撞的声响。终于在山腰的一个洞穴入口处，樱再次看到了那个人影。  
  
林中光线很差，不知道是不是刚才晒场上的那个男人，但樱能看见他从怀中掏出一个什么东西就要往地上倒去。  
  
电光火石之间樱已经明白了这个人要做什么，立刻大喝一声先惊住了那个男人，然后从腰带中抽出忍者永远不会离身的苦无一把将他手上的东西打飞钉在一棵树上。同时樱也顾不得什么隐藏不隐藏，一下跳出来挡在受惊退后的男人和洞窟之间。  
  
她身后是从洞中流出的涓涓细流，这是宇智波主要用水的源头，往水源中投放不明物质，怎么看都是居心叵测。  
  
“你是什么人？”樱冰冷地盯着这个男人。男人本就做贼心虚，被刚才的怒喝吓得魂飞魄散，但此刻见眼前只是个穿着不伦不类的瘦弱女人便又壮起胆子：“跟你有什么关系？快滚！”  
  
女人在夜色中仍然不减犀利的双眼盯了他一会儿，忽然开口说：“你是稻垣的人吧。”  
  
男人大惊，脱口而出：“你怎么知道——”随即察觉不妥，想要收回已经来不及了。他懊恼至极反生愤怒，面目狰狞地从背后掏出短刀向樱冲过来，心中只单纯地想着只要将她灭口就没有人知道这事是他们做的了。  
  
樱毫无惧色，躲过第一刀，蹲下身毫不犹豫地撕开浴衣下摆，这华贵的织物终于被完全破坏，与之相对的是樱的行动也不再受限制，她反身一脚，狠狠扫向男人下盘。男人明显在体术上不精，如此普通的反击都没有躲过，痛呼一声被樱踢倒在地上。  
  
樱站起身，正准备想办法将他绑起来，周围忽然传来呼啦啦的响动，她警觉地向四周看去，只见林中出现了不少黑影，显然不是援兵。  
  
“啊，看来鼠辈也知道要成群。”樱慢悠悠地说，不过暗中也开始调度自己能使用的所有查克拉。“一起上吧。”  
  
斑听说樱往药草园这边来了以后迅速就到了这里，却听到守卫说樱一直没有从里面出来。他进去转了一圈，而无论是晒场还是周边哪里都没有看到那个身影。  
  
他一下惊惶起来，数次失去她的经历让斑有些难以保持冷静。他尽力按捺下焦躁，沿着晒场细细查看，终于在外围找到了两处上山的足迹，其中有一个明显是木屐留下。后山其他地方都是封锁的，只有这里能上，斑不知道樱在这种时候穿着木屐和浴衣上山做什么，但他还是立刻跟着足迹飞快上了山。  
  
他的速度极快，很快到了半山腰，发现更多更加杂乱的脚印。斑心如鼓擂，生死面前也不会动摇的心境在此刻动荡不已。他一丛一丛翻开树木枝叶，终于来到了稍微空旷的地方。  
  
只见月光下的地面上东倒西歪着数十人，偶尔有几个能勉强扭动，其他全部以昏厥一样的状态昏迷着，身上带有明显的伤口。在这大片残兵败将中央的石头上坐着他的妻子，精美的浴衣破破烂烂，木屐丢在石头两边，她屈着膝盖坐在那儿，撑着下巴不知是否还醒着。  
  
斑只觉得喉咙干涩，他快步走过地上无关紧要的人站在樱身边唤道：“樱。”  
  
樱这才缓慢扭过头，看到他似乎是松了一口气：“斑，你终于来了。”  
  
“你受伤了吗？”斑声音平静，但樱能听出来其中细微的颤抖。她迅速摇摇头安抚地说：“没有。放心好了，稻垣如你所说，武力对抗的能力差的很，想在宇智波的水源投毒竟然也就这种人过来。就是你送的衣服还没穿多久就弄成这样了，真是抱歉。”樱苦笑一声，指了指身上碎碎落落的浴衣。  
  
听到“稻垣”这个姓氏，斑的眼神变得冷厉至极，怎样处置他们心中已经有了决定，片刻后才对樱说道：“没关系，以后再做就是了。”  
  
樱看着他阴沉的脸色，虽然知道不是对自己，但还是伸出胳膊撒娇一样说：“那你来背我吧，我走不动了。”她是真的走不动了，双腿完全失去了力气，刚才料理完最后一个人以后她就陷入了脱力的状态。  
  
斑暂时放下了心中数种惩治胆敢一再挑衅宇智波且还让樱陷入如此境地的稻垣的方法，伸手将樱背了起来，最后冷冷地环顾一圈，留下一个影分身以后转身向山下走去。  
  
一路上他安静得过分，樱虽然很疲劳但还是撑着精神跟他说话。  
  
“斑，回去换身衣服再去祭典还来得及哦。”她揽着他的脖子细声细气地说。  
  
斑摇了一下头：“回去休息，你太累了。”对于一个忍者来说，脱力到无法行走是什么地步他永远不能理解，但他知道这是很可怕的事情。  
  
“哎，那你和泉奈准备了这么长时间的节目不就浪费了吗？”背上传来了她带着些戏谑的话。斑脚下一顿，然后无奈一笑：“真是什么都瞒不住你。”  
  
“阵仗太大啦，阵仗。”樱故意把话题往这里带，“我都不知道听到路过的下人们说过几次泉奈到处收购花草还有烟花还有排演歌舞还有要求祭典上多五个甜品摊位这种话了……斑啊，泉奈真的是你的亲弟弟吗？”  
  
与她相识这么久，斑早已能明白她说的这种貌似大不韪的话其实是种开玩笑的意思，不太介意，只是说：“可惜大概他做的许多准备要付诸东流了。”  
  
他正说着，忽然从远处的天空传来一声爆响，两人一起抬头看去，只见夜空中绽放来一朵瑰丽的花火，长长的穗从四面八方坠下，流光溢彩。  
  
“怎么会呢，没有努力会付诸东流的。”樱轻声说，也有可能是烟花爆开的声音太大，显得她的声音很轻。“你看，我们这不是看到了吗？”  
  
斑背着她，就这么停在开阔的山道上，面对宇智波族地的方向，两人安静地旁观是因为他们而更加盛大的烟花。原本他们现在应当站在烟花帷幕下，而不是远远地观瞻。樱的双手搭在斑的肩膀上，上半身努力直立起来，出神地看着一朵一朵接连不断的烟花。从这里看是很神奇的感觉，不是视野完全被流光填满，而是无边黑夜中有一块地方不断升腾起仿佛要冲出黑夜的华光。  
  
七夕之夜，是这样旖旎温柔的时刻。  
  
烟花渐渐燃尽了，樱趴下来把下巴搁在斑的肩膀上。她的脊柱有点痛，但是她决定不说，只闭着眼睛笑道：“我觉得泉奈已经做的足够好了。还有什么项目？斑，来不及赶回去了，你说给我听吧。”  
  
斑重新走动起来，他走得很稳，樱觉得自己就像趴在那种能征服大海的巨轮上，一点儿也不颠簸，只有温和的一起一伏。他低声说着走过一个街道就会落下来的花瓣雨，还有内定的大奖，以及按照她的口味安排的甜品一条街……樱嘴角的弧度越来越大，忍不住亲他的脖子。  
  
这个睥睨天下的男人啊，被她害惨了。  
  
“斑，谢谢你。”她笑着说。  
  
“我以为应该有比感谢更煽情一点的回馈。”斑意有所指。  
  
樱没有回答他，斑听到悠长的呼吸声从脖子那里慢慢滑下来，扫着他的皮肤，一路落到心口——她睡着了。  
  
斑在心中叹了口气，这个女人真的很少让他得偿所愿。把她的身体往上提了提，斑也不紧不慢地走在下山的路上。他觉得这个七夕还不算太糟，只要背上的这个女人还在他身边，一切都不会太糟，总还有各种各样的机会。  
  
此时距离……还有二百一十五天。  
  
［全文完］  
  



End file.
